L'amour entre humain seulement?
by dray86
Summary: Hermione va rencontré le copain de sa meilleure amie et lui même son meilleur ami, dont elle va se lier d'amitié puis d'amour. Mais un secret se mettra en travers de leur amour. Ce secret mettra-t-elle fin à leur relation nouvelle mais si solide? Venez lire pour le découvrir !
1. Prologue

Salut, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic, alors je vous laisse avec le prologue ! Avant les caractères des personnages seront OOC, et aussi ce n'est pas dans le monde sorcier, donc eux tous sont humains, enfin plus ou moins ,mais j'espère que vous me compreniez. Et aussi bon vous verrez tous dans la fic mais si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose n'hésitez pas à me le demander, dans un review ou en M.P, je vous répondrais. Ici , comme dans l'autre je ne demande aucune review mais ça me ferait plaisir d'en avoir mais par contre si vous voulez me laisser un review du genre " ta fic est nul" ou "tu n'a aucun talent, Drago n'est pas comme sa", je vous dis des maintenant passez votre chemin par contre j'accepte tous review que ce soit positif mais pour les review négatifs, j'accepte aussi mais du moment que ce soit constructifs. N'oublier pas que les personnages seront OOC.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling .**

* * *

**Elle est sa vie**, il est son ombre

Il est sa nuit, **elle** **est son soleil**

**Pour elle, l'amour est magique et nous rend fort et invincible.**

Pour lui l'amour est doux, c'est une chaleur qu'il ne peut s'en passer mais c'est aussi une faiblesse.

Ils sont différent tel que le Ying et le Yang.

Il est le mal, **elle est la pureté**

deux êtres totalement opposés mais relié par un lien qui est dit incassable, l'amour.

Mais ce sentiment sera-t-il toujours aussi solide bien après de rude épreuves ?

**ELLE**

**Nom: Hermione Granger**

**Age: 19 ans**

**Situation social: Etudiante en médecine, travail à mi-temps dans un hôpital **

**Taille: 1m70**

**Poids: 53 kg**

**Physique: Cheveux brun mais avec des légers reflets blond. Yeux marron( chocolat) **

**Caractère: Douce, sensible avec fort caractère, têtu mais ayant le cœur sur la main.**

**Particularité: Fait tout ce qu'il faut même l'impossible pour rendre les personnes qui lui sont chères heureux et leur apporter le bonheur jusqu'à en souffrir.**

LUI

Nom: Drago Malefoy

Age: 20 ans

Situation social: Policier/ agent de filtration

Taille: 1m85

Poids: 65 kg

Physique: Peau pale, cheveux blond platine, avec de magnifiques yeux couleur bleu-gris.

Caractère : Froid et distant mais peut se montrer très affectueux avec ses proches et rares amis et les personnes qui lui sont chères.

Particularité: Créature de la nuit buvant le sang humain entre autre Vampire.

* * *

Fini! Alors avez-vous aimer? Drago et Hermione seront OOC comme vous pouvez le voir dans leur description mais c'est aussi le cas pour les autres personnages. Je posterais approximativement tous les deux à trois jours . A la prochaine !


	2. Rencontre

Salut. Cette fic sera différente de l'autre car en premier ce n'est pas une retranscription, en deuxième certains personnages de HP seront là et en troisième cette fic sera un P.O.V Hermione mais différent .En exemple ça sera comme si elle nous parle. Et si jamais je change de P.O.V je le préciserais au début. Merci!

Et avant dire que je vais répondre aux review avant chaque chapitre .

RAR:

**Falbala03 **:_ je suis contente que tu aime et aussi j'espère que tu aimera le premier chapitre aussi même si elle n'est pas longue et tu verra que les personnage seront OOC. Merci d'avoir laisser un review_.

**Lana NEMESIS** : _C'est vrai Drago n'est pas comme ça lol, et je suis contente que tu aime et j'espère également que tu aimera ce chapitre, les personnages __ seront vraiment OOC, tu le verra ici, mais avant Drago ne sera ainsi dans toute la fic, il va changer des le chapitre 2. Merci d'avoir laisser un review._

Maintenant avant je tiens à que dans ma boite e-mail ,j'ai vu des review anonyme, et quand je suis venu voir ici, je n'ai rien vu ,nada. Alors c'est un bug de alors celles( ceux?) qui ont laissé un review, même si on ne voit pas, je vais y répondre ici.

**Faerycyn (guest): **_merci de laisser ton avis, et je suis désolé que ta review ne soit pas sorti , mais je l'ai vu sur ma boite e-mail donc je te réponds ici. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre._

**Delphine ( guest ):** _Merci , je sais que le prologue est court et aussi ce chapitre mais le prochaine sera plus long et comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut ,je suis désolé que ta review ne soit pas sorti mais je l'ai vu sur ma boite maill. Merci d'avoir laisser ton avis et j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre._

Merci beaucoup les filles ( si il y'a des mecs qui'ils me disent ) et aussi à celle qui ont mis cette fic en Follow et aussi en Favori. Merci et j'espère que vous aimeriez ce chapitre.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

- Hermione, n'oublie pas que ce soir nous avons des invités !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny ! Je serais là pour le voir ton homme !, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Allez à ce soir !

-Oui

Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis étudiante en médecine, je travaille en alternance à l'hôpital St Thomas cela me permet tout en m'exerçant de gagner ma vie. Je suis une fille tout à fait normal , j'ai un excellent niveau scolaire et j'ai un fort caractère mais la plupart de mes amis disent que je suis aussi très douce et sensible.

J'habite dans un petit appartement avec ma meilleure amie Ginny, jeune fille rousse et des yeux d'une jolie couleur bleu ; elle essaye de devenir auxiliaire puéricultrice car elle adore les enfants. Elle a le même âge que moi qui est de 19 ans, aujourd'hui est un peu le grand jour car elle va me présenter son petit copain.

Moi, je suis libre comme l'air, je n'ai hélas pas encore trouvée le prince charmant !

- Hermione, peux-tu remplacer Tonks, s'il te plait et allez faire ses consultations !

- Bien, Rose !

- Ah encore une chose, je te laisse finir une heure plus tôt aujourd'hui ! D'accord ?

- Oui, merci !

- On se voit à la pause alors !

Rose, la directrice de cet hôpital, adore boire et les jeux du hasard mais est surtout un médecin très renommé dans le milieu de la médecine. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour son aide qu'elle me porte dans mes études. C'est grâce à Tonks que j'ai put avoir contact avec Rose et je lui en devais beaucoup, Tonks en est à sa 3ème année d'études et elle est l'assistante de Rose, on peut dire que moi je la seconde.

- Mlle Granger, à ce que je vois toujours en train de ricaner bêtement ?!

- Et vous, toujours en train de fouiner dans les affaires des autres !

- Voyons, nous sommes dans un centre hospitalier! Alors éviter toute forme de violence.

- Bizarre, mais on a l'impression que ces mots sont directement adresser à vous !

- Jamais je n'aurais recours à la violence, mes paroles suffisent amplement !

- C'est sur que pour envoyer des conneries à tout bout de champs, pas besoin d'être fortiche pour ça !

- Tsss, ça se paieras pour cette affront!

- Voyez vous ça, Mr Rogue viens embêter une jeune fille et demande revanche, désolé mon gars mais tu ne cesseras jamais de perdre car pour gagner, ils faut un bon cerveau ou au moins savoir se servir de ses neurones, ce que j'en doute d'ailleurs.

- Garce !

- Si tu es sage, je t'achèterais un mode d'emploi pour mieux t'aider à te servir de tes neurones !

Fière de moi, je partis continuer mes visites. Severus Rogue, médecin de je ne sais quel âge qui passe son temps à terroriser les gens ! Je ne peux pas le blairer du coup une guerre sans fin éclate entre nous car je suis la seule qui lui tienne tête .

Apres avoir passer la journée à m'occuper des patient, je sortis de l'hôpital tout en rabaissant Rogue au passage,et pris le chemin direction le centre commercial. En chemin je téléphone à Ginny la prévenant que j'allais faire quelque course et que je risquais de prendre du temps.

Ce qui en effet était le cas, passant de magasin en magasin qui me faisait rêver, je n'ai pas vu l'heure et c'est donc les bras chargés que je courus comme une dératée vers l'appartement.

Arrivée à bon port, j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle avant de sonner ce qui étais peine perdue car avec le boucan que j'ai fais il ont sûrement dut m'entendre arriver à 5 Km ...

- Mione! Ben alors !

- Désolé Gin ! ... Je n'ai... Pas vu... Le temps passer ! Je suis morte!

- Donne, tes sacs , je vais t'aider .

- Merci et désolé d'arriver en retard alors qu'en plus je suis sortit plus tôt.

- T'inquiète pas, ils viennent tous juste d'arriver.

Laissant ma curiosité me rongée, je partis dans la cuisine ranger les commissions que j'avais faites.

Puis je partis me doucher et me changer .

De ma chambre j'entendis Ginny discuter avec nos invités.

Me dépêchant, je pris 15 minutes à faire tout ce dont je devais faire et partit rejoindre Ginny avec les invités.

- Bonjour!

- Bonjour!

- Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre .

- C'est pas grave moi même je suis souvent en retard.

- Enchanté! C'est pas trop une référence Blaise.

Oh mon Dieu! Celui nommé Blaise boude, mais ce sont des canons, alors là ce soir m'en fiche si je dois me lever tôt mais Ginny va avoir un interrogatoire .

Putain, les bras m'en tombent même si je ne cours pas après les mecs ceux-là ils sont trop beau.

- Mione, je te présente Blaise Zabini, mon petit copain.

Il est canon. Brun, grand ,un peu musclée, yeux vert. On dirait un italien. Ce qui est sur c'est qu'il est beau.

- Et voici son meilleur ami Drago Malefoy .

Lui,oh mon Dieu ! Il est trop sexy. Il est blond platine, des yeux à coupé le souffle ,d'une couleur bleu-gris. Il est musclé mais pas trop ,juste comme parfait!

- Les garçons, je vous présente ma meilleure amies et colocataire Hermione Granger.

- Enchantée! Alors c'est toi le fameux Blaise! Gin n'arrête pas de me parler de toi. Et elle n'exagérait pas quand elle disait combien tu étais beau.

Ginny devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux .

- Hermione!

- Euh... Merci ! Gin aussi n'arrête pas de parler de toi.

Je souris , il a l'air bien pour Ginny, même si je crois qu'il est déconcerté devant mon caractère. Je suis direct ,je ne trouve pas pourquoi certaines personnes tournent autour du pot avant de parler.

- Par contre elle ne m'a pas parler de ton ami!

- Je viens tout juste de le rencontrer Hermione, c'est pour ça. Je le connais juste parce que Blaise m'en parlait beaucoup .

- Drago ne parle pas beaucoup et est très discret.

Il ne parla pas et me regarda.

- Je vois ça . Bon et si on passait à table !

- Oui, je vais chercher le repas. Hermione, s'il te plait peux-tu mettre les couverts?

- Ok

Pendant que je mettais la table, Blaise était parti rejoindre sa tendre pour l'aider. C'est donc avec pour seule compagnie un glaçon sur patte que je me mettais au travail.

... Une mouche passe ... ... Un ange passa... Il écrase la mouche au passage... L'ange repassa...

- Euh...

il arqua un sourcil.

- Euh... Dis-moi... Comment...

Il me regard avec ce regard si ... arg... Je peux pas parler ,il déconcentre. Allez Mione ressaisi-toi et parle comme une personne normale.

- Comment as-tu connu Blaise ?

- ... Pose lui la question !

Ok, c'est pas demain la veille que j'entretiendrais une conversation qui tiens la route avec lui. Alors je rectifie il est beau gosse mais pas sociable du tout, tout le contraire de Blaise. Ou peut-être que c'est ma faute qu'il veut pas me parler.

- Mais par contre, je le connais depuis le collège.

Mais par contre , Wouah il a une de ces belles voix, mon cœur a failli s'arrêter. Merde je rougis.

- Wouah, ça remonte à loin. Gin et moi, c'est au lycée qu'on s'est rencontrer avec d'autre amis. on a dut se séparer mais on reste toujours en contact.

Pourquoi il parle pas. Oh non c'est pas vrai ,peut-être que c'est parce que je parle trop. Il doit me prendre pour quoi maintenant.

- Ah! Désolé je suis trop bavarde.

Wouah il est choqué.

- Ben oui, tu a l'air renfermer sur toi-même alors ce genre de conversation, ça doit te déplaire et ...

D'un coup une voix me coupa.

- Ça y est ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

Bordel ! Gin tu ne pouvais pas attendre ,je me suis ridiculisée en présentant des excuses ainsi, il doit me prendre pour une folle.

Le repas s'est plutôt bien passer a part Drago qui ne se manifestait que très rarement mais qui semblait quand même s'intéresser à la conversation. C'est au dessert qu'arrive le grand moment c'est à dire les présentations sur nos vies.

* * *

Bon c'est fini, et je tiens à dire que les personnages sont OOC. Donc ne venez pas vous plaindre que mes personnages n'ont rien à voir avec HP . Compris!

Et j'essaierais de faire mieux sur la longueur du chapitre suivant. A Vendredi !


	3. De plus ample connaissance

Salut! place à

RAR:

Delphine ( Guest ) : Ouais Drago est assez réservé dans le premier chapitre, mais tu verra un brusque changement dans ce chapitre-ci , mais bien sur il y'aura une explication. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre 2. J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre.

faerycyn : Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai pour Drago qui est un iceberg mais tu verra un changement dans ce chapitre même ce coté iceberg reviendra de temps en temps. Et pour Hermione, j'ai voulu changer un peu des livres ou des films, la on voit une Hermione comme Parvati ou Lavande ou encore Ginny. Mais elle ne sera pas totalement comme eux et c'est vrai que tu la verra beaucoup rougir. J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre.

Lana NEMESIS: Merci pour ta review , et comme tu dis que tu te languis de vendredi ,je poste ce chapitre le matin comme ça ,tu le lira vite. J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Résumé : Hermione Granger, étudiante en médecine cohabite avec Ginny Weasley qui invite le soir même son petit ami afin de le faire présenter à sa meilleure amie. Mais celui-ci n'est pas venu seul, en effet Drago Malefoy l'accompagne et ne semble pas être très bavard, le dîner commence et les discussions bat à son plein. Va t'on en savoir plus sur nos amis ?**

* * *

- Wouah ! Alors comme ça vous vous connaissez depuis le primaire, et ben ce sont des sacrés liens que vous avez là ! ^^

- HEHE tu l'as dit de sacrés liens bien solides et incassables... (sent le regard lourd de Drago) euh... oui des liens pur et simple de l'amitié ^^''' hahaha

Je le regarde qu'est-ce qui le prend

- Hnn!

- Et vous, comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? ^^'' D'après ce que j'ai compris ça serait depuis le lycée.

- Oui Hermione est arrivée au cours de la 2 ème année, on était toutes en 1 ère avec des options différentes !

- Ginny et les autres se connaissaient depuis la 2 nde et moi j'ai pris le train en marche depuis on est inséparables . Mais maintenant dites-moi vous deux, comment est arrivé le coup de foudre ?

Oh trop mignon ,ils rougissent tout deux.

- Ben en faite son père m'avait appelé pour une affaire et j'ai dut donc venir dans la demeure familiale des Weasley et c'est là que je l'ai vue pour la première fois. (se perd dans ses souvenirs) Oh mon dieu, qu'elle était belle ! Du coup des que j'ai finis avec l'histoire du chef, je suis partit la voir pour faire plus ample connaissance, je lui ai donnée mon numéro et je suis partit.

- Apres je l'ai rappelé et on a organisée plein de petites sorties, des semaines et des mois sont passés.

- Et un jour j'ai décidé de me déclarer, je l'ai emmené dans un petit resto puis nous sommes allés faire un tour dans le parc de la ville, nous nous sommes arrêté à la fontaine et là je lui ai dis que je l'aimais plus que tout !

- Je lui ai dis que c'était réciproque et que je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui depuis on sort ensemble .

- TROP MIGNON ! Oh ma Gin ! Je suis si fière de toi .

Elle rougit

- Hnn, dit Drago avec un petit micro nano sourire

- Mais en faite Hermione, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Je suis étudiante en médecine, et je travaille en alternance à l'hôpital de St Thomas.

- Alors tu connais la mamie ?!

- La mamie ?! Euh tu veux parler de Rose ? Tu la connais ?!

- Un peu que je la connais, c'est elle qui prend un malin plaisir à me charcuter lorsque je suis blessé et essaye de me retenir le plus longtemps dans cette prison !

- Euh, tu es souvent blesser ?

- Bah oui ! Oh désolé je ne te l'ai pas dit mais Drago et moi on travaille au commissariat !

- Wouah ! Et ce n'est pas dangereux ?

Sérieux je crois que je dois arrêter de dire Wouah à tout bout de champs .

- Si quand même mais justement c'est ça le truc, la pression et tout les trucs que l'on ressent avant d'accomplir une mission, c'est trop la classe . Maintenant si jamais je suis blessé, je demanderais que ça soit toi qui s'occupe de nous .

- Euh tu sais, je ne suis que débutante ,dis-je en rougissant.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je te fais confiance !

- OH pitié, arrête de me mettre la pression .

On éclate de rire .

- Et toi Drago, tu aimes ton travail ?

- ... Oui

Finalement il peut être sympa, il faut juste y aller doucement

-Sinon, tu fais quoi d'autre dans la vie, Drago ?

- ... Pas grand chose.

- D'accord.

La soirée continua dans une bonne ambiance, j'essayai maintes fois de faire parler Drago mais je n'obtenais qu'une syllabe ou rare fois une phrase limité à sujet-verbe-complément.

C'est tard dans la soirée que nos invités, décidèrent de rentrer car demain ils avaient une grosse journée.

Avant de partir, j'échangeais mon email et mon numéro avec Blaise, afin de garder contact. Les raccompagnant au seuil de la porte, je les vis partir tous deux sur leurs motos, je rentrai dans l'appartement une fois qu'il tournait au coin de la rue et qu'on entendait plus le bruit des moteurs.

J'aide Ginny à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle, et je partis me coucher.

**Le lendemain**

Je partis à l'hôpital faire ma journée, pendant ma pause je me connecte sur MSN afin de rentrer l'adresse de Blaise et de voir si quelques uns de mes amis avaient comme moi du temps à perdre.

En sirotant mon chocolat chaud (pas de café, car j'aime pas ça et ça me rend encore plus exciter que je le suis, je vis que quelqu'un m'avait rajouter dans ses contacts mais je ne connais pas ce email , ce qui veut dire que je ne le connais pas, mais je l'accepte et commence à lui parler.

**(*)Gryffondor power(*)/ Mione \** dit :

Salut, qui es tu ?

*** Dray *** dit :

Bonjour, tu ne te souviens plus de moi ?

**(*)Gryffondor power(*)/ Mione \ **dit :

Euh je suis censée te connaître O_O

*** Dray *** dit :

-_-'' oui

**(*)Gryffondor power(*)/ Mione \** dit :

... Tu peux me donner un indice ? Et comment tu as eu mon adresse ?

*** Dray *** dit :

Je l'ai piquer à un idiot italien.

**(*)Gryffondor power(*)/ Mione \** dit :

Drago?! OoO

*** Dray *** dit:

Et ben tu en a mis du temps miss-je-sais-tout !

**(*)Gryffondor power(*)/ Mione \** dit :

Je ne suis pas une miss-je-sais-tout ! , -_-# Et si tu voulais mon adresse tu n'avais qu'à me la demander !

*** Dray *** dit :

Pas envie, mais dis moi que fais-tu à cette heure-ci sur ton ordinateur alors que tu devrais bosser ?

**(*)Gryffondor power(*)/ Mione \** dit :

Je pourrais te retourner la question, mais pour répondre à ta question, je suis en pause. Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas chasser de grands et affreux criminels.

*** Dray *** dit :

Ben comme toi, je suis en pause et non pas de grands criminels, ils se sont tous cacher pour le moment !

**(*)Gryffondor power(*)/ Mione \** dit :

Je vois ! Si tu veux je peux t'en donner un, tu me rendrais un grand service en passant !

*** Dray *** dit :

?

**(*)Gryffondor power(*)/ Mione \ **dit :

Un mec qui n'arrête de m'énerver et qui est s'en cesse en train de me chercher des noises -_-

*** Dray *** dit :

MDR XD Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

**(*)Gryffondor power(*)/ Mione \** dit :

Merci ^^ mais dis-moi je te trouve beaucoup plus bavard qu'hier, serais-ce parce que tu parles à travers une machine de la technologie ?!

***Dray *** dit :

Non pas vraiment mais j'aime pas parler à des gens que je ne connais pas.

**(*)Gryffondor power(*)/ Mione \** dit :

Ah bon ?! Mais tu ne me connais que depuis hier soir et encore on n'a a peine parlé!

*** Dray *** dit :

Bah sois heureuse que je vienne te parler car sa veut dire que je t'aime bien !

*** Dray *** dit :

Dis ça te dirait qu'on fasse un peu plus connaissance ?

**(*)Gryffondor power(*)/ Mione \** dit :

Euh oui, pourquoi pas ^^

*** Dray *** dit :

Parfait, tu finis à quelle heure demain ?

**(*)Gryffondor power(*)/ Mione \**dit :

Euh 17h.

*** Dray *** dit :

OK je passerai te prendre à 17h 30 devant l'hôpital !

**(*)Gryffondor power(*)/ Mione \**dit :

Euh d'accord, mais dis moi tu dois vraiment bien m'aimer pour que tu me donnes un rendez-vous comme ça, non ?

*** Dray *** dit :

... A toi d'interpréter ça comme tu le penses. Bon je dois y aller, A demain !

*** Dray *** est hors-ligne.

Il me laisse pantoise !

Hier, je galérais à le faire parler, et là il me parle comme si on était de bons amis et il m'invite même à dîner !

Bon je ne vais pas me plaindre non plus.

Rahhh ça m'énerve quand je comprend que dalle.

Bon allez je vais retourner bosse, ça me changeras les idée.

Ma journée c'est plutôt bien passer après la discussion que j'ai eu avec Drago, à part que j'ai renvoyé balader plusieurs fois Rogue, le reste c'est bien passer.

En rentrant je décide de tout raconter à Ginny.

- Tu sais, Blaise m'en parle souvent, il est très renfermé mais des qu'il s'agit de ses amis, il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour eux.

- Oui mais bon.

- Allez Mione ! Je suis sûre qu'il est très gentil au fond !

- Mais c'est pas ça, c'est juste que ça m'énerve de ne rien comprendre

- Allez viens, on va se regarder un film !

**Le lendemain:**

Pff j'ai pas réussi à dormir, et dire que je stresse juste pour un petit rendez-vous avec un pote.

Olala si jamais les filles me voyaient, j'aurais finis en salle d'interrogatoire !

Bon, allez il faut s'habiller bien aujourd'hui, voyons voir, un leggins blanc, une robe noir par dessus le tout avec des ballerines noir, j'attache mes cheveux en demi-queue et voilà le travail.

Bon quand faut y aller, il faut y aller.

**4h. plus tard**

Pff ras-le-bol de Rogue !Il me fait chier .

Rahh pour une fois je voudrais que les vacances se terminent et que je retourne en cours .

Bon, je me connecte voyons voir si j'ai des amis ... OK .

Personne, tiens par contre j'ai des mails.

OH mais qui sont mes amis qui pensent à moi, c'est ... Windows Live .

Bon je lis pas, je supprime, le suivant c'est ... Drago !

_from : Serpentard-Dray _  
_destinataire: Gryffondor-Mione _  
_Sujet : Coordonnée_

**Salut,**  
**Je te donne mon numéro au cas où tu aurais un problème ou tu changes d'avis : 06 ** ** ** ** ** J'espère sincèrement que tu es toujours partante, je te rappelle que je viens te chercher à 17h 30. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de la vitesse.**

**Drago**

Pas peur de la vitesse ?! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Bon je rentre son numéro dans mon portable et lui renvoie un mail.

_from : Gryffondor-Mione _  
_destinataire: Serpentard-Dray _  
_Sujet : Re-coordonnée_

**Kikou !**  
**Merci de m'avoir passée ton numéro ^^, je sais si tu as le mien vu que tu es partit fouiner dans les affaires de Blaise mais bon je te le passes quand même : 06 ** ** ** ** Sache que je suis toujours OK pour ce soir et que j'attend ce moment avec impatience, vivement ce soir ^^**

**Hermione**

Allez hop ! Je l'envoie, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de dire que j'étais impatience...

Rahh zut ! Tant pis, c'est fait ! Bon maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à patienter et faire ma part de boulot.

**- 17h 20**

- MAIS MERDE, FRANCHEMENT LA TU DÉPASSES LES LIMITES ROGUE !

- On ne crie pas dans un hôpital, les patients ont besoin de repos !

- ET C'EST TOI QUI OSES ME DIRE CA ?! TU VIENS D'EFFRAYER UN ENFANT A VIE, PAUVRE DEMEURER !

- Attention, n'utilise pas de grossierter devant un enfant après on se demande pourquoi ils sont si mal éduquer.

- JE VAIS TE TUER ! SORS D'ICI SI TU TIENS A AVOIR DANS TON FUTUR UNE DESCENDANCE !

- Voyons mademoiselle...

- DEHORS !

- Tsss, je vais en referez à la directrice !

- Oui c'est ça, allez perdre votre temps à pleurnicher et vous plaindre chez Rose comme ça les patients seront entres de BONNES mains.

- ... Humph ! (s'en va)

-Tsss, non mais je vous jure !

Une tâche, une tâche voilà ce que sais une grosse tache !

Allez dire à un enfant qu'on allait devoir l'amputer suite à une coupure où quelques points de sutures suffisent.

Bon je vais allez m'occuper du gamin et finir mon service.

- Eh ben ! Je vois que quand tu veux tu peux devenir aussi sauvage qu'une tigresse.

Je me retourne et vois Drago, accoudé dans le cadre de la porte, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Je rougis.

-Drago. Mais que fait-tu ici ? Et depuis combien de temps tu es là?

- Assez pour vois à quel point tu voulais commettre un meurtre et puis je voulais te voir comment tu étais avec une blouse de docteur sur le dos.

Merde je sens mes joues rougir encore plus. Je dois dire quelque chose.

- C'est pas de ma faute il l'avait chercher !

Wouah Mione , on dirait une gamine. Tss maintenant il va me prendre pour une gamine.

- Mais oui ! Allez va pas te salir les mains avec ce genre de personnes et viens plutôt manger un morceau.

- Tu me donnes quelque minute, je vais m'occuper d'un gamin et je vais me changer., dis-je en rougissant.

- D'accord.

- Merci.

Mon dieu, il m'a surpris !

Bon Hermione, ma vieille ce n'est pas le moment.

Tu as encore du boulot, je me dirige vers la salle où se tenait l'enfant qui ne cessait de pleurer et sa mère qui faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le calmer.

Je m'avance et lui dis.

- Bonjour bonhomme ! Alors comment tu vas ?

- M'approchez pas, vous allez me coupez ma jambe et je veux pas ! Allez ranger votre scie.

Putain mais il et grave ce Rogue ! Maintenant essayons d'arranger la situation.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta jambe tu vas la garder pendant longtemps, non ce que je vais faire c'est que je vais fermer ta plaie.

- NON

- Allez sois un grand garçon et laisse toi faire ! Tu vas voir tu vas rien sentir !

- Tu me le jures ?

- Promis, si je mens je t'achète une grosse glace ! D'accord ?

- Moui.

- Bien .

Je commençai à refermer sa plaie, après avoir fini je désinfecte et recommande à la mère les soins qu'il faudra lui prodiguer, raccompagnant la petite famille, je donna au garçon une sucette pour le récompenser de son courage.

Derrière moi je sentis le regard brûlant de Drago et du coin de l'œil, j'avais l'impression qu'il souriait.

- Quoi ?

- Rien du tout, ( il sourit )

- Bon je vais me changer ( je rougis )

- Ok je t'attends au parking!

Il me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour ma changer, au passage je remis mes rapports à Tonks qui m'informa qu'elle m'avait entendu.

- Tu sais que tu as une sacrée voix. ( elle sourit)

- Il m'avait chercher . Bon si Rose veut me dire quelque chose qu'elle le fasse demain car là je suis attendu !

- Oh ,rendez-vous galant ! ( elle haussa un sourcil )

- Mais non, où est ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ? Je vais juste manger avec un ami. ( je rougit)

Pffff Galère les gens.

Bon il m'a dit au parking, mais où ?

C'est grand le parking !

Ah le voilà, je m'approche de lui et c'est là que je vis...

- Ah ok, voilà pourquoi tu me demandais si je n'avais pas peur de la vitesse ?!

( il sourit malicieusement )

* * *

Fini , J'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre.

A dimanche pour le chapitre 3!


	4. Plus le temps passe, plus

Salut! Bonne Lecture ! P.s : Entre {_italique_} ce sont les pensées des personnages sauf Hermione . et leur geste sont entre ( ...) même pour Hermione

RAR

**Delphine ( Guest): **Tu a vu que le comportement de Drago n'est pas le même. Et c'est gentil de laisser un review,. J'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre.

**faerycyn**: C'est vrai que c'est pas drôle de couper ici mais tu verra c'est quoi ici. Merci pour ta review j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre.

**Fifi72** : Une nouvelle lectrice, merci de donner ton avis, c'est gentille. Moi aussi j'ai adoré quand Hermione cri sur Rogue, c'est pour ça que je l'ai mise pour changer de l'Hermione qui a peur de Rogue et ici ,il ne peut rien lui faire. J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre.

**Lana NEMESIS** : Merci pour ta review , et quand j'ai regardé, avec Molly qui a beaucoup d'enfant , et comme c'est pas maintenant que Ginny risque d'être enceinte ,je me suis dit c'est peut-être le bon métier pour elle.

* * *

**Résumé: Hermione Granger, vient de faire connaissance avec le petit ami de sa colocataire et meilleure amie Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini qui était par la même occasion accompagné de son propre meilleur ami Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier, d'un caractère froid et distant laissa chez Hermione un sentiment de perplexité qui va s'effilocher après une petite discussion sur MSN, qui se finira sur la demande d'un rendez-vous. Le jour J est arrivé, et Drago, devant l'hôpital, attend la fin du service d'Hermione.**

* * *

**3-Plus le temps passe, plus je commence à te connaitre.**

- Ah ok, voilà pourquoi tu me demandais si je n'avais pas peur de la vitesse ?!

( il sourit malicieusement )

- Ça dépend si ce sont des dangereux psychopathes qui sont au volant, ouais.

-Tu sous-entend que je suis dangereux ?!

- A toi de prendre ça comme tu veux.

- Bah laisse-moi te prouver le contraire.

Il me tendit un casque et m'incita à me placer derrière lui, je m'accrochai du mieux que je pouvais et laissa Drago prendre en main le reste des commandes.

A peine on commença à rouler que je regrettais mon choix d'avoir accepter de monter sur sa moto.

Au bout de 15 min. de torture, il s'arrêta devant un petit café installé près d'une rivière.

- Et ça te fait rire ?

- J'y peux rien moi si tu es si légère.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

- Allez viens, vu l'heure ça serait plus envisageable de commencer par goûter.

- Je te suis mais je ne sais pas si mon estomac, lui, va suivre

- Mais si, ne t'inquiète pas.

Nous rentrons dans le petit café où une serveuse vient nous accueillir et nous emmena à notre table.

Apres nous avoir laissé le menu, elle partit sans un mot bien que son regard disait long sur sa façon de penser.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu vas prendre ?

- Hmm... Je vais prendre un fondant avec un chocolat chaud.

- ... Je vais prendre la même chose mais avec du café.

- beurk !

- ?! Tu n'aimes pas le café ?!

- Non, je déteste ça

- je vois ça que tu as gardé ton âme d'enfant.

- Oui et alors ? dis-je en rougissant.

- Je trouve ça mignon (sourire)

Je rougis comme une pivoine.

- elle est pitoyable ta manière de draguer.

- Qui t'as dit que je te draguais ? Je dis juste ce que je pense.

- Certaine pensée ferait mieux d'être garder pour soi.

Il ne parla plus.

Un gros blanc s'installa entre nous et aucun d'entre nous deux n'essaya de le briser, jusqu'à ce que la serveuse vienne prendre notre commande et nous rapportes notre choix.

Je restai muette et mangas mon fondant en silence la tête basse, je finis par relever la tête car je n'arrêtais pas de sentir un regard brûlant qui me dévisageait et essayait de lire en moi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien...

Je ne lui répondis pas.

Et on repartit dans les minutes de silence, après avoir bu la dernière goutte de mon chocolat je décidai de prendre les choses en main.

- Et on va où après ça ?

- Ça te dit d'aller faire quelques boutiques ?

Il m'a pris par surprise et pourquoi me propose-t-il ça? Comme si il l'a lut dans mes pensées, il me répondit.

- On ira t'acheter une robe.

- Que... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec mes vêtements ?!

- Rien du tout, je t'assure que tu es très mignonne. Le hic, c'est que je compte t'accompagner dans un restaurant où ce genre de tenue n'est pas très convenable.

- Dis moi tu compte m'emmener où ?

- T'inquiète, c'est un ami qui tiens le restaurant.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question

- Tu viens ! On y va.

Apres avoir payé et quitter (à contre cœur pour la serveuse) le café, on prit la moto à mon plus grand des malheurs et partit en direction du centre commercial.

Là, on rentre dans une boutique où même moi je n'oserai jamais mettre les pieds, pas à cause du goût des vêtements, loin de là mais c'est juste que le prix accompagne très bien ces bouts de tissus si jolies .

- Euh... Drago, écoute. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée tout ça.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Bah euh ! Je n'ai pas les moyens .

Je rougis de honte de lui avouer ça ainsi.

- Oh ce n'est que ça, ne t'inquiète pas c'est moi qui paye, dit-il en souriant.

- QUOI ?! Mais non ! Il est hors de question !

- Ecoute, je te dis que c'est moi qui paye, alors prend une robe et va l'essayer., dit-il en lui prenant son menton en main

Je rougis face à notre proximité.

- Mais...

- Ne m'oblige pas à recourir à la force, Hermione !

- Bon d'accord je choisis 2 robes après c'est toi qui choisis., dit-elle en rougissant.

- Ça marche !

Je partis donc dans les rayons à la recherche de mon bonheur, Drago me talonna mais partait dans les rayons parallèles au mien.

Malgré le fait que ce soit mon hôte qui paye, je fis quand même attention au prix et je ne pus m'empêcher de reposer les robes dès que je vis les prix, ce qui me valu les foudres de mon nouvel ami.

- Her-mio-ne!

- Hehehe , oui, oui désolé... L'habitude .

Il me regarda de me dire " au moindre faux pas ,tu verra"

C'est donc sous la surveillance de Drago, que je partis à la recherche d'une robe descente...

Quelques minutes après avoir trouver mon bonheur, je partis dans les cabines d'essayages.

J'en ressortis afin de me dévoiler à mon compagnon.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? , dit-je en rougissant.

- Hmm j'aime bien. Essaye l'autre s'il te plait..

-D'accord (ressort 2 min. plus tard) Et là ?

- ... Prend celle-là, je trouve qu'elle te va mieux.

- C'est toi qui vois.

- Bon allez donne la robe je vais aller payer.

Je lui passai la robe et finis de me changer, je partis rejoindre Drago qui m'attendait à la sortie du magasin avec son achat.

- Enfin, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu allais me laisser tomber.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? Tu as peur que je te laisse au main de la superbe vendeuse qui te fait des yeux doux.

- Jalouse ?

- Mais non pas du tout ( je rougis). Bon c'est quoi la suite du programme ?

- On passe chez moi pour que tu puisses te changer et pour que je prenne la voiture.

- OK... (Temp que l'information monte au cerveau) QUOI ?!

- Bon allez monte.

- Tu sais que tu vas finir par me dégoûter de la moto .

- Mais non où est ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ?

- Oh nulle part, vu que la cause de mon angoisse se trouve devant moi, j'ai même cru que le fondant allait faire retour à l'envoyeur .

- Bon tu as finis de débiter des conneries, met ton casque !

- Bien Mr. Le fou du guidon !

Apres avoir mis mon casque, je remonte sur la moto derrière Drago, je m'y accroche de toute mes forces pour éviter de tomber.

Nous arrivons devant chez Drago, un immense appartement se trouve devant moi.

Je compris tout de suite et mes doutes se confirmèrent, après la robe, un superbe appartement, pas de doute celui-ci ne serait jamais en manque d'argent du moins je l'espérais pour lui.

- Tu viens ?

- Euh oui.

- Impressionner ?

- Oui et pas qu'un peu. Dis moi tu es milliardaire ?

- Hahaha... non je ne suis pas milliardaire... juste riche.

- Mouais rajoute vantard aussi.

Il me regarda l'air choqué. Non en faite il est choqué. Je lui demande:

- Quoi ?! Oh laisse-moi deviner, aucune fille jusqu'ici ne t'a dit les quatre vérités en face ?

- Euh... juste 2 vérité sur 4.

- et c'est quoi ces 2 vérité sur 4 ?

- Que je suis beau et mignon et j'en passe...

- Ouais c'est bien ce que je disais... vantard ! Et puis sache qu'il y a un début à tout.

- Hum et c'est quoi alors mes deux autres vérités.

- Hmm pour ça il faudrait que je te connaisse un peu mieux car pour le moment je ne connais qu'au quart et puis qui te dit que les deux premières vérités sont véridiques.

- Donc tu ne me trouves pas beau...

- Euh je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Non mais tu l'insinue.

Mais pourquoi faut-il que j'ouvre ma bouche .

- Bon et si on montait ? On ne va quand même pas rester là dans le hall (se dirige vers l'ascenseur) Allez viens, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

- Hnn

Il me rejoint dans l'ascenseur et appuis sur le bouton de son étage qui se trouve être le 7, on monta en silence et nous nous dirigeâmes vers son appartement.

- Tu vis tout seul ?

- Non, Blaise aussi, est de la partie.

Je rentrais et découvris le logis qui était plutôt bien ranger pour des garçons, je pris la robe achetée et me dirigea vers la salle de bain guider par le propriétaire.

Je pris 15 minutes à me changer et à me préparer, je sortis pour faire face à mon cavalier qui était lui aussi partit se changer, il portait un pantalon et une veste noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, ces habits le rendit encore plus beau et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

-Euh comment tu me trouves ?

- Tu es magnifique ( il sourit en la détaillant de haut en bas.)

- Merci, toi aussi tu es pas mal ! Et par rapport à tout à l'heure, sache que tu n'es pas moche

- Merci, Mlle accepteriez-vous... ?( il sourit de ravissement face à ce aveu de la part d'Hermione)

- Mais avec joie (rougit mais prend le bras de Drago)

Et on refit le chemin inverse mais cette fois vers la voiture de Drago qui d'ailleurs était très belle.

Il m'emmena dans les quartiers très chics, et s'arrêta devant un somptueux restaurant, un serveur vient et alla garer la voiture tandis qu'accompagné de Drago.

Je rentre dans le restaurant « Aux papilles dégustatrices ».

J'avais lu dans un article que ce restaurant avait connu et connait d'ailleurs toujours un grand succès, bien entendu les prix aussi sont fabuleux .

- Bonsoir une table pour 2 personnes et non-fumeur.

- Bien Monsieur.

On nous emmena donc jusqu'à notre table, notre serveur nous laissa le menu et partit s'occuper d'autre clients. Il eu encore un moment de silence que je brisai très vite.

- Je suppose que là encore, je me dois de ne pas faire attention au prix.

- Tu supposes très bien, princesse.

- Prin...princesse ?! dis-je en rougissant et balbutiant.

- ... Bon alors tu t'es décidé.

- Euh, je pense que je vais prendre un filet de veau accompagné de pomme de terre. Et toi ?

- Hmm je vais prendre un steak avec des frites.

- HÉ Mais c'est Drago !

Je me retourne pour faire face à notre interlocuteur, d'un simple coup d'œil je ne l'avais pas reconnu mais au fur et à mesure qui s'approchait de notre table, je pus découvrir un de mes anciens amis avec qui j'ai perdu contact.

- Salut Luke ! Alors je vois que tu as toujours autant de succès.

- Hehe ça n'as pas été facile mais j'ai tenu bon, et toi, c'est rare de te voir ici surtout en si bonne compagnie (se tourne vers moi) Bonsoir made... Hermione ?! (il est étonné )

- Salut Luke, ça fait un baille, non ? ( sourire )

- Eh ben, je vais de surprise en surprise... vous êtes ensemble ?

- QU... Mais...mais non, je ne le connais que depuis 2 jours. ,balbutiais-je en rougissant.

- Et voulant mieux se connaître je l'ai invité à dîner.

- {_Mouais Drago tu invites très rarement des gens en particulier des filles si en plus c'est pour faire plus ample connaissance, à mon avis Hermione ne t'a pas laisser indifférent} _OK, Bon qu'est ce que je vous sers.

On fit notre commande puis après avoir légèrement discuter, Luke retourna à ses fourneaux.

Je sentis le regard de Drago qui me dévisageait.

- Je suppose que tu te demandes comment je connais Luke ?

- Oui, il y a un peu de ça.

- Bah je l'ai connu au lycée, c'était le meilleure ami d'un de mes ami et puis j'ai fais connaissance en sermonnant des vielle chèvres qui le critiquait. Donc de toute façon, je l'aurais connu.

- Tu connais Théo aussi ?!

- Oui (sourire) C'est le petit-ami d'une de mes meilleures amies.

- Pansy, c'est ça ?

- ... Oui . Très jolie couple d'ailleurs.

- Ouais, c'est sûr ! Je me demande encore comment ça se fait qu'il a toujours sa tête entière.

- HEHE c'est vrai que c'est un couple très dynamique. Et ben je vois que nous avons même des amis en commun.

- Oui, si tu veux, un jour on invite tout ce petit monde.

- Oh ça serait vraiment génial. (Le regarde fixement)

- Hnn... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh rien ( Je rougis )... Je trouve juste que tu as changé !

- ... changer ?!

- Oui... le soir où je t'ai rencontré tu étais froid, distant et tu n'étais pas sociable du tout mais là tu ris, tu me parles de tout et de rien et tu proposes même de faire une fête.

Pendant un moment, je me mis à regretter mes mots mais je ravalais cette rancune.

Il continua à fixer un point fixe, le serveur apporta notre commande et nous nous mîmes à manger dans le silence.

Quand soudain une fourchette avec un bout de viande vient de planter devant moi.

Je lève les yeux et vis que Drago me tendis sa fourchette, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tiens goûte !

- Euh... ( je rougis)

- T'inquiète pas, c'est saignant comme toi .

- Ce n'est pas ça mais... (Croise le regard de Drago) Bon d'accord mais tiens (lui tend un bout de viande)

- ... (mange le bout de viande)... Délicieux.

- Oui ( je rougis) Je n'en attendais pas moins venant de Luke ... Tu m'en veux... pour tout à l'heure ?

- Hnn... Non ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me mettre en colère car tu m'as dit ce que tu pensais, et je te rassure je sais très bien comment je suis.

Et pendant le reste de la soirée, on discuta de tout et de rien, pendant ce repas j'en apprenais un peu plus sur Drago, sur quoi il travaillait exactement, sa relation de meilleur ami avec Blaise, mais je ne pus aller plus loin car un blocage a été mis par Drago.

Au contraire , moi, je lui révélai un peu de tout sur ma vie, comment j'ai rencontré les filles, ma famille, mes études et un peu de mon caractère.

Arrivée au dessert, il demanda l'addition, curieuse, je regardai le prix et... failli tomber de ma chaise.

-Hermione, ça va ?

- Ou... oui { _Mon dieu ! Il me paye une superbe robe, le restaurant alors qu'on se connait à peine, ce n'est pas que je vais m'en plaindre mais bizarrement je me sens mal à l'aise } _Dis moi tu es sûr que ça va aller pour payer ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas . Bon on y va ? Je vais te déposer chez toi.

-( je rougis) Merci !

Je monte coter passager et guida Drago dans la ville pour me ramener à l'appartement.

Apres une bonne demie-heure, nous arrivons à bon port.

- Bon bah voilà, on y est, merci pour tout Drago, j'ai passé une agréable soirée

- Moi de même, Bonne nuit princesse (lui mord l'oreille)

- HA ( je rougis)... Bo... bonne nuit ! (elle rougis)

Depuis le hall, je regardais la voiture tourné à l'angle de la rue, lorsque je n'entendis plus le moteur, je décidai de monter à l'appartement.

En arrivant celui-ci était plongé dans le noir, Ginny m'avait prévenue qu'elle partait dormir chez Blaise.

Je partis donc me coucher avec pour seul pensée ce beau blond avec qui j'ai passé une des plus belles soirées de ma vie.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre!

A mardi pour le prochain.

Passez un bon dimanche et un bon début de semaine.


	5. Finalement, peut-être que je t'aime

Salut, je rappelle que les gestes ou autre comme sourire ou rire ou rougissement sont (...) même pour Mione.

RAR:

**Delphine(guest):** Je suis contente que tu aime, et merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi.

**Lana NEMESIS: **Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**faerycyn:** J'espère que le chapitre 3 ne t'a pas et ne vas pas te découragé de lire le reste de cette fic. J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci. Et je te le dit, les deux chapitres qui suivent celle-ci seront vraiment mauvais pour mon amour du Dramione, mais tu comprendra en lisant le prochain chapitre. Merci pour ta review.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Résumé : Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley sont deux meilleures amies cohabitant ensemble. Un soir, Ginny présenta son petit-copain Blaise Zabini à Hermione qui par la même occasion fera la rencontre de Drago Malefoy, meilleure ami du brun, jeune homme froid et distant mais qui par la suite va se dévoiler petit par petit à la brune qui de son côté commence à tomber doucement sous le charme du blond.  
L'ami de Blaise va-t-il arriver à faire tomber le cœur de la brune ? Hermione va-t-elle lever le voile sur Drago ?**

* * *

**4-Finalement, peut-être que je t'aime**

**DRINGGGGGGGGGGGGG**  
**Bonjour habitant de Londres, vous êtes bien sur votre chaîne de radio pré... **  
**PAM... POUM**

- C'est ça, bonjour mais pour toi, OH adorable réveil ! ça sera Bonjour le mur !

- Mione ! Tu as encore cassé un réveil ,lui dit Ginny

- J'y peux rien, il n'avait qu'à pas me réveiller!

- Mais c'est pour ça qu'on a inventé le réveil !

- M'en fiche !

- Bon dépêche, tu vas être en retard !

- Hein ?! QUOI ?! 7h15, MAIS JE SUIS SUPER EN RETARD !

- Et oui, les habitudes reprennent !

Et oui ! Ça y est, mes deux semaines de vacances sont finis, envolée mais ça été mes plus belle vacances , je n'ai pas arrêter de sortit avec Drago. Je commence maintenant à un peu mieux le cerner, en fait c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, une fois qu'on le connaît, et on a le même humour (très pratique pour s'envoyer quelque pic mais moins marrant quand c'est lui qui a le dernier mot , Ouin), on est sur la même longueur d'onde, un seul regard équivaut à un discours de 10 minutes. Mais avec le temps, j'ai remarqué que mon cœur se serrait quand je le regardais et même quand on est un peu trop proche niveau physique, le tout accompagnée de quelque bouffé de chaleur.

Plusieurs j'ai voulu demander conseil à Ginny mais à chaque fois surgit un blocage qui m'empêche d'en parler.

- J'y vais ! A ce soir !

- Oui ( Elle sourit malicieusement en disant) En faite Drago a appelé pour dire qu'il venait directement te chercher.

Wouah là ça m'en bouche un coin.

-... OK !

Ce soir, on a prévu une soirée bowling avec Blaise, Drago et Ginny pour célébrer la fin des vacances, et pour moi le début des cours.

Tiens ! En parlant de cours, me voilà devant ma prison ! Allez c'est partit pour une journée barbante, et on y va avec le sourire .

**18h00**

Pffiou ! Que c'est dur de reprendre les cours ! Mais je me suis bien marrer à rembarrer Astoria hahaha, et n'allez pas croire que je suis fautif, c'est elle qui commençait à chaque fois .

**TUUUT ! **[NDA : Bruit d'un klaxon ]

Humm... Je souris... Mon chauffeur .

Je cours rejoindre mon beau chauffeur avec sa sublime... Moto ! Putain, il m'a eu le bougre ! Disons que maintenant j'ai contracté une horrible phobie des motos, pas qu'à cause de la vitesse, ça je m'y suis habituer mais à chaque coup, il me fait des crasses et pour vous dire je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'ai vu ma vie défiler sous mes yeux.

Au passage, je frôlai Astoria accompagnée de ses amies, qui d'ailleurs bouillonnait de rage, et si je démarrais les hostilités.( sourire malicieux) Au rien de bien méchant mais juste pour mettre la cerise sur le gâteau !

- Salut Astoria, passe une bonne soirée, révise bien pour demain ! Et n'oublie pas de t'habiller et de te laver car aujourd'hui c'est bizarre tu avais au moins 30 couches de peinture, tu sais le savon ça existe ainsi que des vêtements comme le pantalon et les T-shirt , lui dis-je en souriant innocemment

- Grrrrr ! Tu me payeras ça miss-je-sais-tout !

- Ralalala, on veut gentiment aider quelqu'un tout en restant polie, et voilà ce qu'on a en retour mais ne t'inquiète pas je te pardonne car après tout je ne t'aime point .

Et voilà ! Ce soir, je vais dormir comme un gros bébé. Tiens Mister sourit, pourtant il a l'air de me reprocher quelque chose. Tiens il veut parler, écoutons ce qu'il a à dire

- Tu as finis de causer du tord à cette pauvre fille en racontant la vérité !

Wouah moi qui pensais qu'il allait me gronder de parler ainsi à une pauvre fille, en faite il m'étonne en me disant ça. J'éclate de rire.

- ... Bonjour, oui je vais bien, contente de te voir .

- Bonsoir . ( sourire )

- Dis tu étais vraiment obliger de prendre ce monstre avec toi ?!

- N'insulte pas ma moto, veux-tu ! Et puis on ira plus vite !

- YOUPI ! Un moyen plus rapide pour aller à la morgue, je suis comblé mon seigneur !

- Très drôle ! Allez en route princesse !

Alors attention, ne vous méprenez pas ! Il n'y a mais rien du tout entre nous. Il s'est juste mis à m'appeler comme ça il y a une semaine, le choc que j'ai eu la première fois qu'il m'a sortit ça, mais finalement je me suis habituer malgré que le rouge me vient au joue et puis j'aime beaucoup qu'il m'appelle comme ça .

- Je suis vivante... mais comment ?! Malade, il est malade ! Ras-le-bol ! Je rentrerai a pied .

- Hermione ! Mais ça va ? Tu es toute pâle !

- Oh ma Gin-chérie ! Ne ne t'approche pas de lui, arrière Satan . [ _NDA: elle est dans son délire, ne pas la prendre au sérieux . :)]_

- Euh Mione ?

- (faisant barrière entre Drago et Ginny) Je te protégerais, n'est point peur !

- Hermione ! On t'attend ( elle est blasée du comportement de son amie)

- Humm... HEE ! Drago tu n'es pas sympa ! Tu pourrais attendre !, lui dis-je en criant comme une folle.

- Hnn

- {_OK j'ai fait une bourde, et il me boude} _Bon et si on faisait des équipes ?

- Bonne idée, en faite on est à la piste 7, pour ce qui est des réglages, c'est nous qui nous nous occupons là-bas !, m'informa Blaise.

- OK, je propose qu'on commence fille contre garçon!

- Tu es sûr ? Ne viens pas pleurer si tu te prends la racler ( Drago sourit moqueusement en lui disant ça )

- (souris excitée) Tu vas voir, on va vous démonter la face, Allez Ginny !

( Ginny sourit de voir son amie ainsi comme un petite fille)

- Moi je voulais être avec Ginny!

- Apres, pour l'instant elle est avec moi .

- BANZAÏ ! criais-je excitée.

- (doucement à Drago) C'est malin de l'avoir chauffé comme ça. (lui murmura Blaise)

-Hnn

- Rho t'es pas marrant .

- Ça y est, on peut commencer !

- OK ! LET'S GO EVERYONE ! GIRL POWER ! (Hermione saute et danse en criant)[ _NDA: on dirais une folle, comment ai-je pu écrire sa?]_

( les trois autres étaient sur le cul au sens figuré comme propre)

**30 minutes plus tard :**

- AHHH NON ! DRAGO ! POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ? lui criais-je dessus.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal . ( sourire narquois)

-Je vais te tuer, t'étriper ( commença-t-elle à le menacer)

- Bon bah je crois qu'on a gagné ( Blaise sourit)

- Allez Mione ! Pour un point près .

- Attend un peu, je vais me servir de te tête comme boule de bowling, tu vas rien comprendre à ce qui t'arrive ! ( elle rigole sadiquement en regardant Drago )

- Allez, on s'en refait une mais cette fois je suis avec Ginny!

- HA NON ! Je veux ma revanche .

- S'il te plait Hermione! lui supplia Ginny.

- { _Non pitié, ne me fais pas ses yeux là, Arggg }! _Bon d'accord !

- Merci Mione.

-Mouais .

- Prête ? ( lui demanda Drago)

- Sûr . ( elle redevint super excitée )

**1h plus tard :**

- B***** ,( Hermione criait)

- YOUHOU ! MA PUCE TU ES LA MEILLEURE ! ( criais Blaise en direction de Ginny)

- Merci

- Alors là, chapeau !

- ( elle se lamente) Ras-le-bol ! Je déteste le bowling !

- Au dernier moment, faire 3 Strike et un spire, ça fallait le faire .( la félicitait Drago)

- hehehehe merci.

- Et oui, on est les meilleures !

- DDRRAAGGOO ( elle pleure) J'ai même pas gagner une partie !

- (lui caresse les cheveux) T'inquiète pas princesse, on l'aura notre revanche !

- Mais je dois aussi me venger de toi .

- Bah on verra au moment voulu ! Et si on rentrait ?

- OUI , nous crions tous trois.

Apres, je pense que vous l'avez devinez, Drago me ramena à l'appart avec sa moto. Il n'a pas voulu que je monte avec le couple dans la voiture.

Arrivé là-bas, on se dis tous au revoir, moi j'ai eu le droit à un bisou sur la joue comme tout les soir où il me ramenait quoique je trouve que ça se rapproche de plus en plus de lèvres ( elle rougis) tandis que notre couple se laissait dans un baiser fougueux rempli d'amour !

Pourquoi ils s'embrassent toujours comme ça surtout devant moi? C'est vrai, ils ne peuvent pas partir dans une chambre ou mieux dans un hôtel. Mais non il a fallut que ce soit devant moi.

Apres cela, les garçons repartirent, une fois seule Ginny me prit le bras et m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle me demanda:

- Dis moi, tu comptais me dire quand ?

- De quoi ?

- A propos de tes sentiments !

- ( elle rougis) Hein ? Mais de quoi tu me parles ?

- HA, Mione comment tu te sens avec Drago ?

- Bah...

- ?

- Mon cœur se serre quand je le regarde ou quand je suis trop près de lui et puis... je me sens bien avec lui ! Et je... Tu te rappelle le coup où il était arrivé en retard, bah à ce moment, mon cœur me faisait énormément souffrir comme si... je paniquais du fait qu'il ne viendrait pas.

- ... ( sourire attendrie)

- Quoi ?!

- Oh rien, rien, tu es juste malade ( sourire).

- ( elle ouvre de grand yeux étonnés) HEIN ?

- Tu as tout simplement attrapée le virus de l'amour ( sourire)

- De « l'amour » ? ... A-attend une minute, tu veux dire que...

- Oui ( sourire )

-( elle fait une tête étonnée) .. Ce-ce n'est pas possible !

- Mione écoute-moi ! Tu devrais lui en parler !

- OK la prochaine que le voie, je me plante devant lui et lui dit en pleine face : Je t'aime (sourire), non mais là désolé ! En plus, il ne m'aime qu'en tant qu'ami !

- En es-tu certaine ?

- Oui, je...

- ( sourire) Allez va te coucher demain tu te lève tôt.

je ne parlais plus ,bouche-bée, peut-être m'aime-t-il? Non, il est trop beau, il doit avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut. Oui mais c'est avec moi qu'il passe tout son temps. Non ,il doit pas m'aimer ! Oh, merde pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi pas une autre fois, parce que là je dois dormir. Demain j'ai cours . Merde je vais pas arriver à dormir, je le sens.

-{ _H__ermione, tu devras faire preuve de beaucoup de courage pour la suite et surtout accepter Drago pour ce qu'il est , s'il te plait Hermione pour l'avenir, aime-le comme __maintenant et reste forte quoi qu'il arrive. }_

**Le lendemain :**

**DRINNGGGGGGGGGG**  
** Je t'aime, Je t'aime comme un fou comme un... **

**PAM PIM POUM**

- Ferme-la ! En plus avec une chanson d'amour mais tu ne tiens pas à ta vie mon pote .( sourire sadique)

( le réveil était en mode game over )

Pfff je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'heure de la nuit à cause de cette histoire, bon OK je suis maintenant certaine de mes sentiments mais ça va m'avancez à quoi ce bordel ! Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire ce que je ressens ! Bon je vais allez ramasser mon réveil enfin ce qu'il en reste... OH PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Je suis méga en retard !

**Pause du midi :**

ARGHHH ! Je suis morte, ils m'ont tuée les profs, ils se sont arranger pour ce coup-là ou quoi ?! Et puis Astoria qui n'arrête pas de m'emmerder ! Tiens quand on parle de la guenon on y voit sa sale tronche . Tiens qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut cette pouffiasse? Pourquoi elle se dirige vers moi? Tiens elle veut parler, écoutons:

- Dis donc, pauvre fille, comment se fait-il que tu connais Drago Malefoy ?

- Et toi, comment se fait-il que tu m'adresse la parole ? Je ne te connais pas !

- RÉPOND A MA QUESTION ! ( elle s'énerve)

- Bah c'est un ami, voilà contente, maintenant fous-moi la paix ! Je dors {_Putain, je suis sûr que même Jordan pourrait pas dormir }_

- Alors écoute-moi bien, sale miss-je-sais-tout, Drago est à moi, compris ?

- Et toi, d'où tu le connais ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! ( elle est fâchée que Hermione lui pose cette question et ne veut pas y répondre)

- Et ben vois-tu, il se trouve que toi aussi ça ne te regarde pas ! Ce qu'il y a entre Drago et moi ne te regarde pas ! Maintenant barre-toi avec tes copines ou je m'énerve !

- Grrrr, Drago est à moi !

**BAM **[NDA : Et une Astoria avec le nez collé à la table et une !]

- Maintenant écoute moi bien ! Si jamais tu viens encore m'énerver avec ces histoires avec « Drago est à moi » tu m'entendras de mes nouvelle, et pas des bonnes ! Drago est un homme libre, compris et il se met avec qui il veut !, m'énervant contre cette p******.

- De toute façon, il ne voudrait pas d'une sale humaine comme toi, tu n'es qu'un jouet entres ses mains !

**CRIC CRAC BOUM BADABOUM** [NDA : Hematopés en force ! Pour plus d'information, Astoria est à travers une chaise, la tête dans la table avec quelques hématomes sur le visage]

- Tsssss !

C'et bien fait pour cette chienne. Maintenant ses copines commencent à crier:

- ASTORIA

- Un problème ? ( avec un regard qui aussi terrifiant que celui de Voldy quand il se rend compte que Harry a détruit un de ses Horcruxe)

- Non non aucun. ( elles répondent tous ensemble terrifiées )

( Mione a un sourire ravie)

**1h plus tard**

Et me voilà dehors ! Pourquoi ? Je me suis fait renvoyé. Bon le directeur était mort de rire en entendant l'histoire mais par principe, il m'a renvoyé « je ne vais pas te collée, ça servirait à rien donc rentre chez toi, tu es renvoyer (avec un sourire amusé) Amuse toi bien » ...

Bizarre le directeur mais je l'aime bien, j'ai sympathisé des que j'ai été renvoyé de cours pour avoir tabassé quelque pouf (elle sourit)

Bon ce n'est pas tout mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Tiens et si j'allais voir Drago bosser. Bon il travaille au commissariat. Ah voilà ! J'y suis ! (avec un regard émerveillé) Mon dieu, mais c'est gigantesque ! Comment je vais faire pour le retrouver ? Tiens il y'a une femme à l'accueil et si je lui demandais?

- Euh excusez-moi je cherche Drago Malefoy.

- Avez-vous un rendez-vous ?

- Non je suis une amie et je viens lui faire une surprise.

- Sachez que Mr Malefoy n'a guère le temps pour de telle bêtise ! Maintenant veuillez partir !

- Je demande juste où il est ( avec un sourire crispé)

- Aucune idée !

_- {Zen Mione Zen} _Ah quelle dommage ( avec un sourire crispé) Bon tant pis ! Je vais suivre mon instinct, j'espère sincèrement croiser votre patron pour lui en toucher deux mots sur le servie de l'accueil ! ^^

- Qu... ?

- Bye !

Des couloirs, encore des couloirs et toujours des couloirs ! Mais ou est ce qu'il est ? Un beau gosse pareille, ça ne se rate pas ! Tiens des glouglous . Ah... des pouf . Putain il y en a même dans les commissariats maintenant c'est sûr on est envahit par les pouf où que l'on soit, triste sort pour l'humanité. Tiens j'attend des voix. Mais je vais les suivre.

- MAIS MERDE, VOUS ALLEZ VOUS BARREZ ! JE SUIS DÉJÀ PRIS ET MÊME SI CE N'ÉTAIT PAS LE CAS...

- Laisse tomber Blaise ! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, putain ça me fatigue tout ça. ( avec un sourire blasé)

- Mais Drago, comment tu veux bosser dans un boucan pareille ?

- Car tu compte bosser ?

- Euh... hehehe ( avec un sourire innocent)

TROUVER ! Bon, une connerie ! Je me rapproche tout doucement de Blaise et arriver au niveau de son oreille. je dis.

- Bouh !

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Hermione ! ( il ouvre grand les yeux) Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- J'avais envie de voir ton lieu de travail alors me voilà ( sourire)

- Hermione, ne recommence plus jamais ça ! ( il arque les sourcils bien haut)

- Désolé trop tentant ( sourire) Je vois que vous avez quelque problème !

- Non tu crois ? (dit Drago avec un sourire moqueur)

- Mais c'est qui cette fille ?!, dit la pouf n° 1

- Comment ose t-elle s'approcher de Drago et de Blaise! Cette horrible barbe miss-je-sais-tout ! dit la pouf policier n°2

- (avec un sourire sadique) Répète pour voir!

- ( toutes les poufs policières disent ensemble et effrayées) Gloups !

- Disparaissez (avec des yeux de serials killers

- KYAHHHHHHH Appelez la police ! Il y a une folle !

- Désespérant !

- WAHHH Tu fais peur Hermione !

- Mais non , Blaise , mais non!

- Dis-moi, princesse, tu n'es pas censée être en cours ?

- hahaha, c'est une bonne question !

- Peut-être que ces profs ne sont pas là !, lui dis Blaise.

- Si c'était le cas, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait venu, et je pense qu'elle serait rentrer chez elle.

- Putain, on voit bien le métier d'agent dans cet esprit .

- (sourire) En tout cas, merci d'être passé nous voir et en plus tu nous as débarrassé des dindes !

- T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude à la fac (sourire)

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question !

- Humph ! J'ai été renvoyé !

(les deux font une tête qui dit " _Elle est renvoyée et elle dit ça, avec un sourire en plus, elle est bizarre" _)

- Tu... tu t'es fait virer ?

- (Drago explose de rire) Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Ben tiens en parlant de ça, tu connais Astoria ?

-Astoria

- Mais oui Drago, tu sais la guenon qui n'arrête pas de te faire des avances et qui travaille à mi-temps, d'ailleurs je ne savais pas qu'elle était à la fac de médecine ! Et ben !

- HA celle-là ! La chieuse qui me colle sans arrêt, je me disais à part Blaise c'était bien calme (Blaise : Maieuh ! avec les sourcils relevés) (mine étonnée) Quoi ? Elle est en fac de médecine mais comment ?

- Me regarde pas comme ça. Et moi je ne savais pas qu'elle travaillait à mi-temps au commissariat, de toute façon je m'en fiche. En tout cas, à la pause déjeuner, elle venu me voir pour me mettre en garde (regarde Drago) « Ne t'approche pas de Drago, il est à moi », Moi et mon tempérament n'avons pas trop apprécié du coup, elle s'est retrouver la tête dans la table.

(les deux ont une tête terrifiées et pensent { _Note pour plus tard, ne jamais la mettre en rogne })_

- Et ben ! Je suis fière de toi (Blaise sourit comme un idiot)[ NDA: excusez-moi je n'ai rien contre Blaisounet chéri ]

- Merci (sourire)

- (sourire au coin des lèvres) Hnn... Blaise, dis au patron que je termine mon service !

- Quoi ? Mais...

- T'inquiète, je m'arrangerai pour que tu finisses plus tôt

- Ce n'est pas ça, tu compte me laisser seul avec ces folles (il pleurniche en le disant)

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu survivras comme toute les fois précédentes ! Au pire tu te barricade dans le bureau (sourire) Tu viens Hermione ?

- Ouais (à Blaise) Si tu veux, viens ce soir à la maison, on mangeras tous ensemble, je préviendrais Ginny.

- Ouais, je vais voir ma Ginny. (sourire de ravissement)

- A ce soir !

Je parcouru donc le chemin inverse vers la sortie, cette fois accompagné de Drago, qui d'ailleurs était placer devant moi. Il me demande:

- Ça n'a pas été trop dur à nous trouver ?

- Un peu, mais bon ce n'est pas avec la mocheté de l'accueil que j'allais m'en sortir ! « Sachez que Mr Malefoy n'a guère le temps pour de telle bêtise ! Maintenant veuillez partir ! » Moi je te dis, vive la zen attitude.

Il sourit. Il est beau quand il sourit.

On sortit donc du commissariat où au passage je tirai la langue à la madame ce qui me valu à un regard amusé de Drago. On monta dans la voiture et on partit direction le parc. On passa l'après-midi à parler, rigoler, et à se remémorer quelque souvenir. Viens 18h30, Ginny m'avait répondis en disant que c'était bon, et qu'elle préparait ce qu'il fallait. On était assis sur un banc face au lac, le regard perdu, Drago jouait avec mes cheveux et moi j'avais ma tête posée sur son épaule. D'un coup, il brisa le silence en me demandant :

- Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi il me demande ça? Pourquoi quoi?

- Hmm

- Pourquoi tu m'attires à un tel point que je ne peux plus me passer de toi ?

Je sentis mes joues chauffées.

- Dis-moi Hermione, Que suis-je pour toi ?

- ... A vrai dire je me pose la question, car je ne sais plus si tu es un ami ou si je te considère plus que ça ! ... Mais et toi ? Que suis-je pour toi ?

- C'est simple, tu es mon oxygène, ma vie ! (se rapproche de Hermione front collé) Pour faire simple, Je vous aime Hermione Granger, et ça plus que quiconque.

QU... QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

* * *

Je sais que c'est pas gentil de couper ici, mais bon je vais couper.

A jeudi pour la suite!


	6. Je t'aimeNe me quitte pas!

Salut! Je crois que vous aller me détester vers la fin, ouin, mais n'oublier pas si vous me tuez ,vous n'aurez pas la suite. Mouahahah.

Mais je sais que le chapitre n'est pas long mais comme je l'ai dit ,je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour celle-ci, je ne peut vous promettre que le prochain sera plus long car je ne l'ai pas terminée ,manque d'inspiration mais c'est sur vous l'aurez dans les temps.

Merci beaucoup et.

RAR:

**Delphine(guest):** Merci pour ta review .Je crois que beugle encore. C'est vrai qu'Astoria est débile mais ce n'est pas fini, tu ne la verra plus mais dans quelque chapitre, je vais la remettre .J'espère que tu aimera celui-ci même si la fin ne te plaira pas et que tu aura envie de me tuer.

**faerycyn**** : **Merci pour pour ta review. J'ai adoré écrire cette partie. Et j'espère que ce chapitre et ceux qui suivent ne te décevrons, je crois que tu ne vas pas aimée la fin de ce chapitre, il y'a un tournant dans cette fic, Hermione va savoir la vérité.

**Lana NEMESIS :** Merci pour ta review. Je sais que c'est pas gentil et je crois que tu vas pas aimée la fin de ce chapitre. Mais sache qu'Hermione va savoir la vérité. 

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Résumé : Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley sont deux amies cohabitant ensemble. Blaise Zabini, petit-ami de la Weasley est invité à dîner afin de faire de plus ample connaissance avec l'amie de sa moitié. Il emmènera avec lui Drago Malefoy, grand et beau garçon qui se montre froid et insociable au cours du repas. Mais bien plus tard, ce dernier et la brune vont considérablement se rapprocher, et deviennent les meilleures amis du monde. A la surprise d'Hermione , celle-ci se rend compte que ses sentiments vont beaucoup plus loin qu'elle l'imaginait .Après quelques petits problèmes niveau scolaire, la brune décida de rendre visite à ses deux nouveaux amis à leur lieu de travail, Drago proposa alors à Hermione une petite promenade au cours de laquelle il lui fait sa déclaration. **

* * *

**5. Je t'aime...Ne me quitte pas!**

- C'est simple, tu es mon oxygène, ma vie ! (se rapproche de Hermione front collé) Pour faire simple, Je vous aime Hermione Granger, et ça plus que quiconque.

QU... QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! J'ai mal entendu ! Il a bien dit qu'il m'aimait (elle rougis)... Dites moi que je ne rêve pas, je ne vais pas me réveiller, ce stupide réveil ne vas pas faire un boucan, allez pour être sûr je le cogne.

**BANG**

- { _Mon dieu, mais quelle force, je plains l'arbre qui a dut subir ce coup} (_il a une tête effrayée_) _

- Mince je ne rêvais pas (commence à pleurer) Alors c'est vrai ? Tout ce qui vient de se passer est réel ?

- (sourire) Oui, je peux même te le répéter autant de fois que tu veux.

- (se blottissant contre lui) S'il te plait dis-le moi et prouve moi que je ne rêve pas car pour moi tout ceci me semble irrationnel.

- (resserrant son emprise sur Hermione et lui murmure à l'oreille) Je vous aime princesse.

- (surprise et sourit, se rapproche de l'oreille de Drago) Moi aussi, je t'aime !

- Ça je crois que je l'avais deviné (l'embrasse) Tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi.

- Je suis tienne.

On restait ainsi, corps à corps pendant longtemps, je ne m'en lassais pas, et lui non plus, je pense. Au bout d'un moment, Drago se détacha et je le vis détourner la tête. Je lui demande:

- Ça va ?

- Oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas (sourire) Je pense quand même qu'on devrait y aller, Ginny va sûrement s'impatienter.

- Oui (sourire) En faite non , je ne veux pas y aller.

- Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas toi qui va te faire engueuler ( mine de petit enfant qui a peur de se faire gronder par sa maman)

(Drago sourit devant cette petite mine)

- Vas y moque toi, ce n'est pas toi qui seras priver de Nutella pendant 1 semaine (elle pleurniche, effrayée de ne pas manger du Nutella pendant une semaine)

- Je t'en ramènerais si tu veux. (sourire)

( Ses yeux brillent de plaisir face à sa proposition)

On remonta dans la voiture, et nous dirigeâmes vers mon appartement, arrivé à domicile, on descendit mais brusquement je m'arrêtais net. Drago arrêta de marcher lui aussi, se tourna vers moi et me demanda:

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, je trouve juste qu'il y a beaucoup plus de voitures que d'habitudes, c'est bizarre.

- Les gens ont droit d'inviter des gens !

- Mouais, mais quand tu n'as que des pépés et des mémés qui te hurle dessus des que tu fais le moindre bruit, je doute fort qu'ils invitent les gens du quartier à faire la fête alors que chez eux, c'est au pieux à 20h30 tapante.

( il souri nerveusement)

On décida de monter jusqu'à l'appartement à pied, la flemme d'attendre l'ascenseur. Arrivés devant la porte, j'entendis des voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Drago me demanda:

- Tu avais invité d'autre personne ?

Invités des gens ,non pas à ce que je sache! Mais répondons-lui non.

- Non.

J'ouvris la porte mais j'ai à peine eu le temps d'entrouvrir qu'une lourde chose tombe sur moi et cria:

- MA CHERIE !

- Pans', tu m'étouffes!

- Oups désolé. (se relève et voit Drago) OH Drago, comment ça va depuis le temps ?

- Bien et ton homme ? Encore en vie ?

- (sourire crispée ) Il est dans le salon tu n'as qu'à allez le voir.

( Drago sourit)

- OH ma Pans', tu m'as manqué (sourire)

- Toi aussi ma Mione.(sourire) Allez viens les autres attendent .

- QUOI ?!(tête étonnée) Tout le monde est là ?

- Ouais ( sourit devant la tête que fais Mione)

Je rentre dans l'appartement et vit tout nos amies. Les filles me sautèrent dessus, m'étouffant à moitié alors que les gars se contentèrent de me saluer et de rejoindre mon homme. Après avoir saluer les filles, on décida de parler de nos vies respectives, Ginny arriva et participa à la conversation. Je leur demanda:

- Alors qu'est ce que vous devenez ? Et les amours ? Lavande?

- Bah, je tiens toujours ma boutique fleur et puis comme tu le sais, je suis avec Harry, on a même emménagé ensemble (sourire)

- Tu vas voir, c'est galère la cohabitation.( lui dit Pansy)

- Je vois que ton petit-ami t'a contaminé.

- Ouais, en plus mon patron met mes nerfs à vif, du coup on va dire que je me défoulais sur Théo en rentrant, le pauvre, au début il ne comprenais rien, mais finalement quand il a compris le problème, il s'est mis dans une colère noire, du coup j'ai dus changer de boîte.

Nous tous éclatons de rire .

- C'est pourquoi la cohabitation, c'est galère, au bout d'un moment il peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, ça fait peur quand tu n'es pas habituer.

C'est vrai, Dieu merci je connais Ginny et je la considère comme une sœur, ou Dieu seul sait ce qui serait arrivé. Revenons à la conversation, Parvati continua:

- (rire) Moi avec Ron, on envisage de se trouver un appartement, mais la famille se n'est pas trop ça.

- (Ginny sourire) Moi aussi j'ai galérer pour pouvoir vivre avec Mione, elle a céder en voyant Hermione, mais c'est vrai qu'avec Fred ça va être plus dur, vu qu'en plus c'est pour habiter avec une personne du sexe opposé.

- Mouais, ben m'enfiche, je vais mettre les point sur les i à la mamy, moi, et tant pis si elle n'est pas contente.

- (des yeux qui brillent) Grave Pucca.

( avec des yeux de la mort qui tue) PAN-SY!

- Hehe, et que deviens-tu en tant que prof?

- Ça va (sourire), élève un peu casse-cou mais ça va, je m'accroche.

- Je sais ce que sais (sourire)

- Oui, puéricultrice, pas trop dur le boulot ?

- Non, non, ça va (sourire) et puis les enfants sont tellement adorables. (sourire)

(Toutes disent " Mouais "ensemble et pensent { _Certain par contre sont des têtes à claques } )_

- Et toi Mione ? Et les amours (des yeux qui brillent) ?

- J'avance dans mes études a part les dindes à canarder et l'autre bouffon à l'hôpital, ça va .(sourire)

(Toute avec les yeux qui lancent des avada )

- Et ton rendez-vous avec Drago ?

(Toute ont les yeux qui brillent avides de savoir)

- Ça s'est bien passé, on s'est même déclarer enfin surtout lui (sourit et rougit de plaisir en se rappelant ce moment)

(Toutes les filles crient ensemble GENIALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL avec des yeux qui brillent )

- Félicitation (sourire)

- Merci Parvati.

- OH ma Mione!( cri Pansy)

- Y'a pas à dire, tu grandis . ( lui dit Ginny)

( Lavande avec des yeux qui brillent et Hermione tire une tête )

- ( Pansy saute sur sur le dos de Drago) TOI, si jamais tu fais du mal à Hermione, je te démonte ta sale gueule d'ange, Pigé ?! (avec des yeux qui lance des éclairs vert)

- EH ma femme galère, descend de son dos et viens me voir.

- Cours toujours.

- Pans'!

- C'est vrai ça, félicitation vieux .

- C'est sûr, va falloir fêter ça (sourire) Dommage que Luck soit occuper avec son restaurant !

- Ouais et les beaux-frères de Théo non plus n'ont pas put venir.

- Pas mes beau-frère pour l'instant , compris Ron!

- Ouais pour l'instant (lui dit Drago en souriant)

( Pansy devint rouge pivoine)

- Bah alors Pans', tu es toute rouge !

- Tu veux que je ferme la porte de la cuisine ? (lui demande Parvati)

- Ça te vas à merveille ces petite rougeur (lui dit narquoisement Ginny)

- Ouais .(rajoute Mione)

- Vos gueules ! (Pansy rougit )

On passa tous une soirée agréable, j'étais superbe heureuse de tous les revoir, après avoir mangé un repas bien garnit made in Ginny, Blaise décida de faire une annonce.

- Les amies ! J'ai une grande annonce à vous faire ! Ginny... (Invite Ginny à le rejoindre sur la table) Voilà ça fait 3 mois qu'ont sort ensemble, je t'aime plus que tout, tu es toute ma vie, alors voilà... (S'agenouille et lui tiens la main tout en présentant un écrin de velours) Mlle Ginny Weasley, voulez-vous m'épousez et de devenir Mme Zabini, ma femme ?

( Toutes les filles ont les yeux qui brillent d'émotions)

- ( Ginny pleure) Oh mon dieu ! Blaise... Oui je le veux (sourire de ravissement)

- ... (lui met la bague au doigt, se relève et l'embrasse)... Je t'aime...

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

- ( Les filles disent) Trop mignon ( avec les yeux qui brillent)

- Bravo mon gars, tu as assuré .( sourit Harry)

- Bienvenue dans la famille ( Harry sourit content que Ron acceptent si facilement)

- Félicitation . (lui dit Théo avec un clin d'œil)

- Félicitation mon vieux ( Drago sourit)

- Merci les gars !

- Mais ça veut dire... ( commença Lavande)

( Lavande et Parvati disent ) Qu'il faut organiser le mariage !

- Félicitation ma chérie ! (la félicita Pansy)

- Ouais, là le vieux Blaise à assurer sur ce coup-là (sourit Hermione)

- Ginny sourit) Merci les filles.

- EH les filles, le mariage est dans longtemps donc on ne s'excite pas. ( Pansy le dit aux filles)

( Lavande et Parvati) OK (des yeux qui brillent), demain on regarde les robes ( des yeux qui brillent d'excitation)

( tous le monde afficha une tête qui dit" ces filles sont trop bizarre)

- Bon désolé de casser l'ambiance mais demain, je dois me lever tôt pour m'occuper des biches. Tu viens Parvati ?

- J'arrive (sourire) Il faudrait qu'on se revoit, on se refait ça ?

(Tous crient OUI et sourient)

Finalement, tout le monde retournèrent chez eux, Drago m'embrassa et me promis de me contacter pour sortir, au passage je me fis confisquer mon pot de Nutella et me fis passer un sermon par Ginny pour avoir été renvoyer, une vrai maman poule. Mais je dormis ce soir, le sourire aux lèvres.

**2 mois plus tard:**

Je vivais le grand amour avec Drago, on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, après les cours il venait me chercher et on flânait pendant une heure puis il me ramenait chez moi.

Je jonglais entre cours, travail, Drago et le mariage de Ginny, et oui, Les filles et moi aidons Ginny à organiser l'événement, la date a été fixer, elle se ferait le 21 décembre.

Maintenant on s'occupe des robes, costumes et salles. Ce soir, on dîne à 4, on a invité nos hommes à manger, et pour cette occasion je me suis mis aux fourneaux avec Ginny, les garçons nous attendait dans le salon en train de parler d'affaire du jour qu'il y'a eu au boulot . J'étais entrain de couper des tomates pour la salade quand:

- AÏE !

- Ça va Hermione ?

- Oui, je me suis coupé (suce son doigt) Ça fait mal.

**BLANG !**

- Hein ?

- Ça va Hermione ? ( lui demanda Blaise)

- Oui, oui ça va mais pourquoi j'ai entendu une porte se fermer ?

- Euh... Drago vient de partir.

- QUOI ?

J'enlevai mon tablier et partit à sa poursuite. Je courus comme une malade dans les rues, je le trouve dans une petite ruelle sombre, dos contre le mur, son visage dans ses mains. Il paraissait fatiguer et on dirait qu'il luttait contre lui-même.

- Drago...

- (relevant la tête) Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, tu es partit sans prévenir personne, j'ai eu peur.

- Rentre chez toi !

- Comment ?

- (d'un ton sec) J'ai dit RENTRE !

Sur le coup, je pris peur, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, mais je me ressaisis très vite, et lui fis face.

- NON ! Tant que tu ne m'aurais pas dit ce qu'il se passe !

- Je ne peux rien te dire.

- Alors je reste ici !

Sans que j'ai put faire quoique ce soit, Drago se trouva devant moi, ses yeux me fixant d'un regard envoûtant et effrayant.

- Je suis dangereux, voilà ce qu'il y a, je ne peux plus rester à tes cotés.

J'étais abasourdie parce qu'il me disait.

- QU... QUOI ?

- Sache que je t'aime et que c'est pour toi que je fais ça, alors je t'en pris, ne dis rien, retourne-toi, rentre chez toi et oublie-moi.

- JAMAIS ! Tu oses me dire de t'oublier alors que c'est toi. Toi, la personne que j'ai plus besoin à mes côtés, toi, la personne qui m'est si chère à mon cœur... JE T'AIME !

- Je suis désolé Hermione (l'embrasse) mais je suis beaucoup trop dangereux, Je t'aime... Adieux !

Je rêve où ces yeux ont changée de couleur, ils brillaient d'un rouge pétillant, d'un rouge sanguinaire... Il commença à se séparer de moi et partit dans le pénombre, je voulus le rattraper mais pour une raison inconnue, mes jambes me lâchèrent, je m'écroulais à terre.

- Drago, attend ! Ne me laisse pas ! Drago... DRAGO, ME QUITTE PAS, JE T'AIME!... DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Fini, c'est sadique de finir ici, mais malheureusement c'est comme sa.

A samedi pour la suite


	7. La vérité

Salut, Je tiens à que spécialement dans ce chapitre qu'il y'aura un P.O.V de Drago sur la rupture avec Mione, vers la fin.

RAR:

**Delphine** :C'est vrai qu'elle aura du mal et ce chapitre-ci est celui de la vérité. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre de vérité te plaira et passe un bon Week End.

**Fifi72 **: Merci pour ta review, et tu ne trompe pas et la vérité sera dévoilée dans ce chapitre. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration en lisant d'autre fics. Passe un bon Week-End.

**Lana NEMESIS : **Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre même si la fin ne va trop te plaire ,tu verra. Passe un bon Week-End.

**faerycyn : **Merci pour ta review. Je dois dire c'est vrai ,c'est une excuse de merde pour une séparation, tu verra dans ce chapitre c'est plus la vérité. Mais le prochain chapitre sera bien , et tu vas voir comment ils vont surmontés le problème de Drago. Mais l'action se passera dans quelques chapitres mais ça ne sera pas Drago l'instigateur des problèmes mais un personnage que tu connais et aussi un autre personnage que je vais inventé. J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre-ci.

Merci beaucoup les filles ,c'est grâce à vous que j'ai eu 20 review pour 6 chapitres ,merci beaucoup et j'espère le reste de cette fic vous plaira et que vous l'aimiez.

Merci et maintenant passe au chapitre .

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Résumé : Hermione Granger habite avec sa meilleure amie Ginny Weasley, alors que notre héroïne fait la connaissance du fiancé de son ami, Blaise Zabini, elle fera la connaissance de Drago Malefoy qui très vite malgré un début glacial vont finir par se rapprocher et par s'aimer. Plusieurs mois passent, et Hermione nage dans le bonheur, mais celui-ci est de courte durée... Lors d'un repas, Hermione se blesse, par la suite Drago décida de la quitter pour son bien-être et pour la protéger... Hermione se lance à sa poursuite mais ne parviens pas à arrêter Drago et de ces yeux voit son amour la quitté...**

* * *

**5-La vérité. **

_- Drago, attend ! Ne me laisse pas ! Drago... DRAGO, ME QUITTE PAS, JE T'AIME!... DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Partit, il est partit... et je n'ai rien pus faire, juste pleurer et le supplier. Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ça doit finir comme ça ?  
Je lève la tête et laisse la pluie m'inonder mon visage, cachant ainsi mes larmes... Je suis toujours à terre, je suis trempée mais je m'en fiche ! Mon âme, mon cœur, tout t'appartient... Mais tu es partie en laissant derrière toi la coquille vide que je suis devenue. Tout doucement mes yeux se ferment : « Drago »

* * *

**L'amour c'est comme une fleur ça fini toujours par faner...**  
**L'amour c'est comme un cœur ça fini toujours par s'arrêter.**  
**Ceux qui disent que l'amour est éternel ne sont sans doute jamais tombé amoureux...**  
**Ceux qui disent que l'amour donne des ailes ne savent pas ce que s'est que de voler à deux.**  
**L'amour ça ne donne rien, un peu de bonheur c'est certain, de futiles mots doux...**  
**Mais le malheur revient quand l'amour reprend tout.**

* * *

- Arrête de stresser Ginny ! Elle va bien !

- Ça c'est toi qui le dit, je n'imagine même pas dans quel état, je vais la trouvé à son réveil !

- T'inquiète pas, on est tous là, et on va l'aider à remonter.

- Je sais mais, ... OH Blaise ! Pourquoi cet abruti pas fini est-il partie ? Je l'avais prévenu !

- Tu sais comment il est, et puis ça m'étonne déjà qu'il est accepté d'aller aussi loin avec Hermione d'habitude il fuit les filles comme la peste !

- ... Si je le revois, il peut dire adieux à sa belle gueule d'ange (Ginny est énervée et fronce les sourcils )

- Allez ma puce, calme toi { _Mon vieux tu viens de t'attirer les colères d'une femme douce, fais gaffe à ton derrière mon gars }_

- Non, on en avait discuté ! Si jamais il commençait une relation avec Hermione, il ne devait pas la lâcher comme ça en partant la queue entre les jambes.

- Mais ma chérie, c'est sur qu'il va partir la queue entre les jambes...

- (sourire mauvais) Tu as dis quelque chose mon chéri ?

- Euh non mon ange (avec des yeux comme des soucoupes) { _Y a pas à dire, je déteste quand elle se met en colère, elle me fait peur } _Mais tu sais ce n'est pas de sa faute, même moi j'ai eu un mal fou à me calmer et à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Alors imagine pour lui ?!

- Et alors ?! Tu...

- Gin... Ginny ? (demanda Hermione)

- Mione, OH mon dieu ! Ne me refais jamais une peur pareil ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude !(elle s'élance vers Mione et l'enlace à l'étouffer)

- Ginny, laisse la respirer.

- Désolé mais Drago... ((s'excusa Hermione et pleura en disant) Drago est partie.

- ( Ginny la prend dans ses bras) On sait...

-(Blaise continua) On est au courant c'est lui qui m'a appelé pour me prévenir de ta situation.

- Je... je vous écoutais. Ecoutez, je pense que vous savez beaucoup de chose alors s'il vous plaît, dites moi la vérité !

- Mione, on ne peut... (commença Blaise)

- Laisse tomber Blaise ! De toute façon, je lui aurais dit. Hermione, nous sommes...

1 semaine soit 7 jours se sont écoulés depuis le drame, le départ de Drago mais aussi les révélations de Ginny... Avoir parlé avec elle et son compagnon m'ont fait comprendre beaucoup de chose en particulier le comment du pourquoi.

Le comportement de Drago ses manies et sa fuite... Plus rien ne m'était inconnue. Mais le hic dans cet histoire est la raison de ce départ précipité... La chose qui cherche à fuir ou plutôt la personne n'est autre que MOI.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Flash-back*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Je... je vous écoutais. Ecoutez, je pense que vous savez beaucoup de chose alors s'il vous plaît, dites mois la vérité !

- Mione, on ne peut...( commença Blaise)

- Laisse tomber Blaise ! De toute façon, je lui aurais dit. Hermione, nous ne sommes pas des êtres humains ordinaires.

- deux minutes quand tu dis « nous », tu parles de qui ?

- Blaise, Drago et moi mais tu peux aussi rajouter Pansy, Théo, Ron, Parvati et Harry.

- (tête choqué) Mais ça fait beaucoup de monde, en plus presque toute la bande !

- Ouais, le tiers de la bande à peu près.(dit Blaise)

- Oui, en effet. (rajouta Ginny)

- Et tout ce petit monde est quoi ?

- (Ginny soupir et lui dit) Va falloir remontez à loin, on va remontez le temps, d'accord ?

- Cool de l'Histoire ! OK, ça marche, tu me réveilles quand tu seras arrivé au présent ? (lui demanda Blaise)

- On verra mon chéri, on verra (sourire crispée )

- ... {_Génial de l'Histoire , c'est barbant l'histoire ! }_

- (Ginny commença) Au commencement du monde ont été crée trois espèces humaines : les enfants du jour, les enfants de la nuit et les enfants de la lune appelés autrement les humains, les vampires et les lycans. Ces espèces ne pouvait cohabiter entre elles, elles étaient beaucoup trop différentes :

- Humain chassant le jour, dormant la nuit

– Vampire dormant le jour, chassant la nuit

– Et enfin, lycan, humain le jour et loup les nuits de pleine lune.

C'est alors que commença une guerre entre ces espèces. Pendant des siècles, la haine et la souffrance régnait en maître. Cependant un changement survient, et fit basculer la balance. Les vampires, au prix de leur immortalité, pouvait se rendre sous le soleil et les lycan, au prix de la moitié de leur force, peuvent se devenir loup à leur simple volonté. C'établit alors un pacte entre eux, celui de se fondre entre les humains et d'arrêter cette guerre mais aussi de préserver le secret, depuis ce jour les trois espèces cohabitent ensemble dans le plus grand des secrets.

- Et donc, il se trouve que vous ne faites pas partie de la première catégorie ?! Donc vous êtes soit des vampires soit des lycans ?

- Bingo ! ( lui dit Blaise)

- Euh oui c'est ça (sourire) Nous sommes tous des vampires, à l'exceptions de Harry qui est un lycan et Blaise qui est mi-lycan, mi-vampire.(l'informa Ginny)

- ( Blaise continua) Parvati est un vampire à part car en faite elle ne boit pas du sang humain mais elle donne de son sang.

- Comment ça se fait ? (demanda Mione)

Ginny me répondit.

- On en a aucune idée, on s'est juste qu'à une certaine période, son sang « déborde » et elle a besoin de l'évacuer du coup . Elle le transfère dans ses victimes, mais elle a arrêté.

- Laisse moi deviner, elle laisse Ron lui prendre ce surplus pour ce nourrir ?

- YES ! Bonne réponse de la candidate ! ( La félicita Blaise)

- Ça va ? Pas trop secouer par toutes ces révélations ?( lui demanda Ginny)

- Si un peu mais il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête. Ginny, on habite ensemble depuis bientôt deux ans, et je me blesse souvent alors comment se fait-il...Ben que tu n'as pas voulu boire mon sang ?

- En faite au début c'était un peu dur, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais des que tu te saignais je partais quelque instant avant de revenir.

- AH l'excuse de la trousse de soin ?!

A chaque fois que j'avais un petit bobo, j'avais le droit à la trousse de soin

- Oui et puis peu à peu je m'y suis habitué.

- Alors c'est pour ça que Drago est partit, à cause de moi ?

Les deux ne répondirent rien, alors c'est à cause de moi? Blaise commença à explique que:

- Hermione, pour je ne sais quel raison... Tu sens bon même très bon, et elle nous rend fou ! Drago le savait dès la première fois qu'il t'a rencontré, mais malgré ce fait il a essayé... Ecoute, Drago n'est pas un vampire normal, c'est un sang-pur, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne possède pas une seul goutte de sang humain dans les veines, de ce fait il est beaucoup plus sensible que nous à l'odeur du sang.

- Comme Blaise t'as dit, tu as une odeur particulière, alors quand tu t'es mise à saigner, ses instincts de vampires se sont réveiller brutalement...

- Mais Blaise à pourtant réussi à venir me voir !?

- Tu nous as entendus !? J'ai eu un mal fou à ne pas te sauter dessus mais ma partie lycan et ma volonté m'ont aidé à tenir le coup alors que pour Drago, c'est différent. (Hermione : ... ?) Il y a un autre facteur à prendre en compte, il t'aime... Et ça, ça augmenté son envie de sang.

- Alors, il est partit à cause de moi ? Je le fais souffrir sans m'en rendre compte ?

- Non, Hermione... (lui affirma Ginny)

- Merci... Merci de m'avoir tout dit... Allez vous couchez, il est tard et pardon de vous avoir inquiétez.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Fin du Flash-back*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mon odeur, mon sang, mon corps entier faisait souffrir l'homme de ma vie, c'était un fait incassable...

14 jours soit 2 semaines qu'il n'est plus là... J'ai froid, plus rien n'arrive à me réchauffer, plus rien ne me fait rire au grand déprimant de mes amies.

En ce moment, je me dirige vers l'hôpital St Thomas, sur le chemin je croise beaucoup de gens... Des enfants, des parents, des amies et des couples. Je souris, je suis arrivée sur le parking de l'hôpital comme toujours il n'y a plus une place de libre voilà pourquoi même si j'avais une voiture, je viendrais à pied.

Je commençais à rentrer quand quelque chose vient me taper dans l'œil... Une moto. Et pas n'importe quelle moto, la moto de Drago ! Je courus en direction de cet engin diabolique, et m'arrêta pour voir si le propriétaire n'était pas loin. Je pense que j'ai dus attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de rentrer dans le centre hospitalier mais je le vis...

Il était là fixant les bâtiments à la lisière de la forêt « Drago » chuchotais-je.

A son nom, il tourna la tête vers ma direction, je savais qu'il m'avait entendu, Ginny m'avait précisé à quel point leurs cinq sens étaient développés. J'étais loin mais je vis ses yeux s'agrandir sous l'effet de la surprise... Sans un mot, il s'enfonça dans la forêt, et c'est avec le cœur en feu et de la détermination que je décidai de le suivre.

Je m'enfonçai à mon tour dans la forêt, les branches me blessèrent et je tombai plusieurs fois dut aux chaussures non adéquate pour le terrain malgré tout je continue à avancer pour enfin débouché sur une magnifique clairière.

Souvent après le travail, je me baladais dans les bois mais jamais je n'étais allé dans un endroit aussi beau... après avoir fini de contempler et scruter la clairière, je le vis, en haut d'une dune droit comme un piquet, il me fixait de ses yeux couleur sang.

J'avança vers lui, mes bras et mon visage étaient égratignée de partout, mes vêtements déchirés à plusieurs endroit et un de mes talons s'était cassé pendant ma course ...

Il était là, me fixant toujours de ces yeux de vampire, je me tenais face à lui et je le regardais droit dans les yeux, je n'avais qu'une seule crainte à ce moment-là... Qu'il s'enfuit sans que j'ai put lui parler ou même le toucher. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, doucement, je le vis se raidir mais cependant il n'enleva pas sa main ce qui pour moi était bon signe.

- Drago, il faut qu'on parle...

P.O.V de Drago

Partir, partir sans réfléchir  
Pour oublier ton rire  
Oui il me faut partir, ne pas résister  
Le temps est passé, décompté.  
Il n'y a rien à ajouter, tout est fait.  
Et pourtant il suffit d'un sourire pour repartir.  
Je veux oublier, oublier, quel mot vide de sens !  
Oublier l'amour de sa vie et en rire  
Oui oublier, car cette histoire a bien un sens

Ma tête est pleine, pleine de pensées  
Elles s'entrechoquent, elles s'emmêlent  
Quasi inextricables, elles se démêlent  
Bien triturés sont mes pensées.

Que penser de tout ceci ?  
Un doute m'envahit.  
Et si c'était fini, il neige dehors  
Le temps est affreux et pourtant  
Le gris, la pluie, le vent  
Ne parviennent à ébranler  
Cette pensée que rien n'est fini  
Non la vie n'est pas finie

Bleu sont mes pensées  
Bleu sont les pensées  
Blanc est ton sourire  
Blanc est ton rire  
Reste-t-il un merveilleux souvenir ?  
Reste-t-il quelque chose à dire ?  
Oui le rouge, passion pour toujours.  
Oui le rouge, couleur de l'amour, couleur de ton sang.

* * *

Fini, je crois pour ceux qui l'ont remarqué il y'a une subtil ressemblance avec Twilight, ou peut-être c'est moi seul qui le pense.

A lundi!


	8. Je suis là Je suis tienne

Salut, voilà le chapitre des retrouvailles du couple, mais les problèmes ne vont pas s'arrêter là, ça j'en suis sure, le déroulement de ma fic est dans ma tête mais elle change souvent mais soyez sur de l'avoir à temps.

RAR:

**Delphine:** Merci pour ta review. Voilà le chapitre des retrouvailles du couple. Passe un bon début de semaine.

**Lana NEMESIS: **Merci pour ta review. Voilà le chapitre et je pense que tu vas aimée. Passe un bon début de semaine.

**faerycyn:** Merci pour ta review, et maintenant que je vois bien ,c'est vrai c'est un bon mélange que j'ai fait ,dans ce chapitre tu verra...True Blood, la relation sexe/sang. Il y'aura des lemons peut-être dans les deux prochains chapitres. Quand à ta deuxième hypothèse concernant Astoria, eh ben tu verra dans le prochain chapitre, elle est fait partie des personnes qui vont causés des problèmes au couple. Mais elle n'est pas vraiment le vrai problème, tu verra qu'Hermione va vite régler son compte. Je crois que après avoir lu ce chapitre, tu va vite comprendre. Passe un bon début de semaine.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Résumé : Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley, deux amies soudées comme les doigts de la main. En amour ? Tout marche, Ginny est fiancé avec Blaise Zabini, et Hermione file un parfait amour avec Drago Malefoy... Mais est-ce-que cela va durer ? A une soirée, un accident se produit, suite à ça, Drago s'enfuit et décide de quitter Hermione pour son bien. Abattu, la jeune fille essaye de refaire sa vie avec une un sentiment de culpabilité car en effet, ses amis lui ont avoué la véritable nature du jeune homme... Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un vampire et celui-ci s'était enfui à cause d'elle, de son odeur. Apres deux semaines, la jeune fille revue le vampire mais celui-ci s'enfuit, ne voulant plus le perdre elle se lança à sa poursuite. Finalement, elle le rattrapa et elle décida d'engager la conversation...**

* * *

**7-Je suis là... Je suis tienne.**

- Drago, il faut qu'on parle !

- ... Et de quoi ?

- De toi, de moi, de nous... de notre avenir.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, je te l'ai déjà dit, je m'en vais !

- Alors que fait tu là ? Que faisait tu à la lisière des bois?

- Je chassais !

- Près de mon lieu de travail ? Alors que tu veux t'éloigner de moi ?

- Simple coïncidence.

- CA SUFFIT ! Drago, je sais tout, je sais qui tu es.

- Et alors ? Maintenant fous moi la paix ! (commence à partir)

Ces mots me faisait mal, mais je savais qu'il souffrait et à cause de moi... Maintenant, je n'étais plus dans ses bras, je ne voyais plus son visage, son regard... Je ne voyais que son dos. Il s'en va le dos droit mais la tête rentré dans les épaules. Tiens il pleut... Je souris, mes larmes se mélangent au gouttes de cette pluie... Tu ne me verras pas pleurer, ça me rend heureuse...

- DRAGO, ATTEND !

(Drago continue d'avancer)

- Tu compte t'enfuir pendant combien de temps ? Moi, je suis à l'origine de ce problème, mon odeur et ma personne te tue à petit feu et pourtant, moi, je ne peux que rester là, à te regarder partir, et à pleurer comme une gamine. J'en ai marre qu'on tourne en rond... Si tu voulais vraiment fuir, tu n'avais qu'à pas m'attendre et à t'enfuir comme un vampire sans que je puisse t'apercevoir...[NDA: c'est un vampire] J'ai mal Drago ! Et toi aussi ! Fuir ne servirai à rien, s'il te plait retourne-toi et discutons de tout cela.  
(Drago s'arrêta puis se volatilisa)

MERDE ! Encore une fois, je n'ai pas pus l'arrêter... Mais à quoi je sers ? Je ne fais que pleurer ! J'EN AI MARRE !

** Tulululu  
Tulululu **

- PUTAIN QUOI ENCORE ?)fronce les sourcils) QUI EST L'ABRUTI QUI ME DÉRANGE DANS MON DÉSESPOIR ! ROGUE, SI JAMAIS C'EST TOI JE TE JURE QUE TE FAIT BOUFFER TON PORTABLE (des yeux qui brillent de colère et de tristesse mélangés)

**Vous avez un nouveau message**  
**De : Drago**

(des yeux choqués) DRAGO?! Putain, désolé mon chéri de t'avoir confondu avec l'autre abruti

_De : Drago_  
_A : Hermione_  
_Sujet : La nuit porte conseil_

**Un vieux proverbe dit « la nuit porte conseil » en particulier quand la fenêtre est ouverte pour nous aider à chasser les mauvaises idées.**  
**En espérant que tu suivras ce conseil ~_^**  
**Drago.**

... C'est quoi son problème. Il me quitte comme ça en me laissant en plan, et deux secondes plus tard ils m'envoi un truc à prendre la tête. Je t'aime beaucoup mais la prochaine fois que je te vois, tu t'en manche une, peut être deux.

Bon je sèche mes larmes et retourne chez moi, une bonne douche et un bon repas made in Ginny. AH ! MON LIT ! Que je t'aime (cœur) ! ... Mon regard se posa sur la fenêtre et si ... Oh et puis merde ! J'ouvris la fenêtre et laissa rentre l'air frais dans ma chambre, j'humais l'air, derrière moi mes cheveux se balançait au rythme du vent.

Bizarrement, je laissais encore une fois Drago me guider, je souffre encore mais... Je ne sais pas, il y a un petit truc qui me rend joyeuse et qui me permet d'espérer... Le revoir ? Le SMS ? Aucune idée, mais j'étais heureuse et j'avais mal.

Finalement, je m'endormis en pensant encore et toujours à un jeune homme... Ce fut plus tard, vers 3h du matin que je me réveillais, mon regard se tourna vers la fenêtre qui était toujours ouverte, par réflexe je fis le tour de la pièce de mon regard puis quelque chose attira mon attention. Une masse d'ombre était poser dans un coin de ma chambre et semblait me fixer... Mes yeux ne vis pas la suite, je ne pus sentir que deux puissant bras m'avait attrapé et me serrait en humant mon odeur, je fis de même et me mis à trembler... Cette odeur, je ne la connaissais que trop bien !

- Drago ... (murmura Hermione)

- Hmm?

**CLAC**

(Drago ouvre grand les yeux et se touche la joue)

- ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI ! TU ME QUITTE COMME CA, JE PLEURE POUR TON JOLI MINOIS ET TOI, TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES AFFAIRE C'EST DE M'ENVOYER UN STUPIDE SMS A PRENDRE LA TÊTE ET DE VENIR LE SOIR ME SERRER DANS TES BRAS COMME SI DE RIEN N'ÉTAIT ! (fronce les sourcils et est énervée)

- (Ginny dit de sa chambre) Mione, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien ma chérie, tu peux te rendormir, mais bouche tes oreilles (se tourne vers Drago) Tatie Hermione n'a pas fini.

- Euh princesse ?(dit Drago avec comme des gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur sa tempe)

- JE N'AI PAS FINI ! TU PEUX PAS SAVOIR A QUELLE POINT J'AI SOUFFERT DE TON DÉPART, COMBIEN J'AI CULPABILISÉ ! COMBIEN JE...

- (Drago coupa Hermione dans son élan en l'embrassant) Ecoute, je suis sincèrement désolé !(caresse de ses pouces les larmes de Hermione) Mais essaye de me comprendre, mon corps te désirait mais pensait aussi qu'à une chose ! Je pensais que je serais assez fort mais quand l'odeur de ton sang met venu en pleine face, j'ai failli craquer ! Maintenant, je sais que je ne peux pas me passer de toi... Et je veux réessayer mais cela dépend de toi.

- Idiot, tu sais très bien ma réponse !

- Mais c'est mieux de l'entendre de ta bouche non ?

- (Hermione avec un petit sourire)... Je t'aime !

- Mais moi aussi princesse (sourire)

Sur ces mots, je me laissai transporter dans ses bras tout en répondant à ses baisers, je me mis à ronronner de plaisir et je pus sentir que celui-ci souriait... On était blotti l'un contre l'autre quand...

- BANDE DE PETIT VOYOU, OSEZ CRIER DANS LES OREILLES D'UNE PETITE MÉMÉ !

( Hermione commence à s'énerver)

- Qu- ? (commença Drago)

- (Hermione se dégage des bras de son amant et cours ouvrir la porte pour ouvris à la petite mémé qui la menace de sa canne) MAINTENANT JE CRIS DANS VOS OREILLES, VOUS LA VOYEZ LA DIFFÉRENCE ?

- SALE GAMINE ! OSEZ MONTEZ LA VOIX DEVANT UNE ANCIENNE ! VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE !

- JE VAIS VOUS MONTREZ CE QUE C'EST LE RESPECT MOI, EN VOUS ENFONÇANT VOTRE CANNE DANS VOTRE CUL.

- OH mais quelle vulga-

- LA FERME (la coupa Hermione et Blaise)

- Bande de mal élevées ! (fronce les sourcils d'indignation et s'en va en courant)

- La prochaine fois que je la vois, je la massacre. (dit Blaise)

- Je te suis en plus j'ai besoin d'un cobaye pour mes expérience, quoique elle doit être pourri de l'intérieur (le soutient Hermione)

- Pauvre vieille femme (dit Drago)

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, Mione lui fait faire les pires misères du monde et le hic, c'est que Blaise l'a rejoint. Si elle nous claque entre les mains, je ne m'étonnerai pas. (l'informa Ginny)

- Gin chérie, comment vas-tu ? (lui demanda Hermione n souriant)

- EH vieux, enfin de retour ! ( Blaise sourit à Drago)

- (Ginny s'énerve et commence) Il se passe que... IL EST 4H DU MAT ET QUE JE VOUDRAIS BIEN DORMIR ! BLAISE TU RETOURNES DANS LE LIT MAINTENANT (Blaise : ou-oui ma douce) HERMIONE DANS TA CHAMBRE (Hermione: Bi-bien maman) ET TOI, DRAGO MALEFOY, NE CROIS PAS QUE JE VAIS TE PARDONNER FACILEMENT CE QUE TU AS FAIT A HERMIONE, MAIS POUR LE MOMENT TU RETOURNES DANS SA CHAMBRE AVEC ELLE, ON EN DISCUTERA DEMAIN (Drago : Ou-oui chef) ... Ahhh ça va mieux (grand sourire) Bon dodo !

**Le lendemain:**

• **Dans la chambre d'Hermione...**

- Je n'ose pas me lever ! (dit soudainement Drago.)

- Pourquoi ? (lui demanda Hermione)

- Ginny.

- Ah ouais, hier elle était en pétard .( lui dit Hermione)

- Horrible... (commença Drago)

- Affreux...

- Faut dire que gueuler à 3h de mat comme tu as fait -_-''

(Hermione fronce les sourcils d'énervement )

- Mais bon c'est comme ça que je t'aime (sourire)

- Embrasse-moi.

( Drago l'embrasse)

**• Dans la chambre de Ginny...**

- Faudrait se réveiller mon ange (Blaise sourit en le disant à Ginny)

- Non veut rester avec toi . (Blaise sourit devant la moue de Ginny)

- Hmmm (Ginny veut faire un câlin à Blaise mais d'un coup elle se lève et dit) ... HAAAAA MAIS OUI, DRAGO EST LA ! VIENS BLAISE, LÈVE TOI !

- Mais mon câlin (protesta Blaise)

- Tu en auras tout plein ce soir et si tu es sage, on dormira à l'envers. (Lui dit Ginny avec un sourire un peu pervers)

- YOUPI !

- Mais avant, deux petite choses à dire à l'autre abruti (craque ses doigt avec des yeux qui brillent)

-{_Adieu vieux frère, ravie de t'avoir connu }_ (Pense Blaise))

**BANG**

( Ginny vient de défoncer la porte à coup de pied) DEBOUT DRAGO, TU AS DEUX MINUTES POUR ALLER DANS LE SALON ! IL FAUT QU'ON DISCUTE (plissent les yeux) . Bonjour Hermione, bien dormi ? ( lui demanda-t-elle en souriant)

( Drago et Hermione ouvrent des yeux ébahis devant son caractère changeant lunatique)

Avec Drago, on se leva précipitamment et courus jusqu'au salon, où Ginny nous attendait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, derrière elle se tenait Blaise, encore en pyjama, avec un air de chien battu. Je regardais drago du coin de l'œil, et je le vis parfaitement détendu, faisant face à mon amie.

- Bien le bonjour Ginny, bien dormi ?(lui demanda Drago calmement)

- On va dire oui (fixe Hermione et Blaise, qui eux détournait les yeux : l'un disant ''je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai fait que dormir avec mon chéri'' et l'autre ''OHHH le jolie pot de nutella *q*'') TOI, que fais tu ici ?

- Rien de mal .

- Ne joue pas avec moi Drago ! (fronce les sourcils)

- Je ne joue pas .

- Ecoute Ginny, hier soir on sait expliquer avec Drago, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de remettre une couche ( lui dit Hermione)

- Oui c'est ça... D'après les bruits que j'ai entendu, tu l'as frappé pour après l'engueuler pour après qu'il te sorte un discours rempli de pardon et de regret, suite à ça tu l'as pardonné et roule ma poule.

Co-comment elle a su?

- {_Maligne la demoiselle } _(pense Drago avec une mini mais vraiment mini rougeur sur les joues)

- Sauf qu'avec moi, ça ne marchera pas ! Tu as fait souffrir Hermione et tu vas le payer ! D'ailleurs, je pensais que son odeur t'était insupportable ?!

- J'ai chassé avant de venir et puis ... (montre sa jambe où de profonde griffure marquait sa peau) Seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me calmer.

- Donc tu es encore sensible à son odeur ?(lui demanda Blaise)

- Oui

-... (Ginny eut un sourire triste pour son amie et dit ) Ouais bon, je vois que tu as fait l'effort de venir et Hermione t'a pardonner (insiste bien sur le mot en fixant la brune) donc c'est bon, mais va falloir trouver un moyen !

- Y a rien à faire... ( dit Drago)

- Alors tu vas te mutiler juste pour être à mes cotée ! HORS DE QUESTION ( cria Hermione avec les sourcils froncés de colère)

- Hermione marque un point, il y a sûrement une solution ! ( dit Blaise)

- AH oui gros bêta, et laquelle ? ( lui demanda Drago)

- Ben ...

( Drago et Ginny crient ensemble) HORS DE QUESTION !

- Pourquoi pas ?( leur demanda Hermione)

( les deux font une tête choquée.)

- (Drago à Ginny) Tu lui en as parlé ?!

0 Ben non, justement ! A moins que... (tourne son regard vers son fiancé)

- Me regardez pas comme ça, je n'ai rien fait (toujours sous la pression des regards de son amour et de son meilleure ami... réfléchit... TILT... à trouver) Hehehe vous voulez parler de ça, ben Hermione m'a demandé et je lui ai répondu.

- Oui , il m'a expliqué comment les vampires faisait lorsqu'une odeur leur était très alléchante. Il mordait justement la personne pour s'imprégner de son odeur mais le sang de la victime était tellement bon, ben qu'elle était vider de son sang. On peut toujours essayer ! (sourire)

- Elle dit ça... avec le sourire ? ( questionna incrédule Ginny)

( Drago avec des éclairs dans les yeux) Blai-se Za-bi-ni !

- Hehehehe, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner ! ( dit Blaise en s'éclipsant pour aller se cacher dans la cuisine)

- Ecoute Hermione, même si Drago buvait de ton sang, il en deviendrait indépendant ! ( l'informa Ginny)

- Et ?

- Cela veut dire qu'il ne pourra après cela ne boire que ton sang. ( continua Ginny)

- ?

- Et que je refuse que cela arrive ! ( s'exclama Drago)

- Très bien, fais comme tu veux mais ne compte pas sur moi pour rester là, les bras croisés à me tourner les pouces pendant que monsieur souffre parce qu'il ne veut pas boire quelque goutte de mon sang.

En un instant, je me retrouve plaquer contre le mur, Drago me tenait les poignets au dessus de ma tête et ses yeux avait viré au rouge, derrière lui je vis Blaise retenir Ginny qui s'apprêtait à sauter sur Drago, je me détournai de cette scène et fixa mon homme dans les yeux.

- ( Drago la fixait avec les yeux de la mort et lui demanda ) Comment peux-tu être aussi sotte ?

- Bah je l'ai toujours été .

- (se radoucissant) Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Oui...

- Tu me pardonne ? (enlève les cheveux afin de dégager le cou de ''sa victime'')

- Pas besoin de te pardonner.

- (se rapprochant de son cou) Je t'aime...

- Plus que ma propre vie... ( Termina Hermione)

Je sentis ces crocs se refermer sur mon cou et mon sang dégouliner le long de ma nuque... je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire...

_Drago ..._

* * *

Fini. faerycyn comme tu peux le constater ,True Blood est dedans aussi mais tu verra vraiment la partie True Blood de la fic dans les deux prochains chapitres.

A mercredi pour la suite.


	9. Un lien, un mariage

Salut,

RAR

**Delphine:** Je suis contente que tu aimes leur retrouvailles, Ce chapitre-ci est celui du mariage de Ginny et Blaise. Merci pour ta review et passe un bon mercredi.

**faerycyn:** Je suis contente que tu aime mais malheureusement pour toi, tu va attendre jusqu'au prochain chapitre, ou je vais mettre une situation où Drago et Hermione vont faire l'amour, mais dans le chapitre 10, c'est sur il y'aura un lemon, je te le promets. Quant à la personne qui va vouloir du mal au couple eh ben je pense que tu va vite deviner c'est qui vers la fin mais je te le dis dès maintenant il ne sort pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le chapitre suivant. Merci pour ta review et passe un bon mercredi.

**Fifi72:** Merci pour ta review, eh ben en faite si tu veux résumé la série TrueBlood, c'est basé principalement sur la relation sexe/sang, les vampires n'ont pas de contraintes vis à vis de loi pas comme Twilight. J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre et passe un bon mercredi.

**Lana NEMESIS:** Alors tu ne m'aimais plus, tu vas me faire pleurer lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes leur retrouvailles, je te rassure c'était la première et la dernière séparés... ainsi. Merci pour ta review et passe un bon mercredi.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Résumé : Hermione Granger petite amie de Drago Malefoy cohabite avec Ginny Weasley qui est fiancé à Blaise Zabini, un secret enveloppe ces personne. En effet il se trouve que toute la bande hormis Lavande et Hermione sont soit des vampires soit des lycans ou un mélange des deux ce qui est le cas pour Blaise. Cependant après l'amour vient la souffrance, Drago voulant protéger Hermione de sa véritable nature décide de la quitter, cette dernière en souffre énormément... Plusieurs semaines passent et Drago réapparaît , il décide de s'expliquer puis avec leur meilleurs amis décide de trouver une solution. Seulement une seule solution apparaît, Drago doit boire le sang d'Hermione, mais il refuse catégoriquement. La brune parvient finalement à le faire changer d'avis au prix de multiples efforts. Drago but alors le sang de sa bien-aimée.**

* * *

**8- Un lien, un mariage.**

Voilà plusieurs que Drago est revenu et que je lui fait don de mon sang, après ces faits, un étrange lien incassable s'est tissé entre nous qui ne cesse de s'intensifier au fur et a mesure qu'il boit de mon sang. [Moi : je précise qu'en même temps Ils ne font des choses pas très catholique][ Hermione : Tu n'es pas obligé de leur dire è/é]

Ce pont est à la fois attirant et effrayant car par ce fait, on arrive à deviner et à ressentir les émotions de l'autre ce qui est assez gênant, nous avons parlé aux autres qui eux-mêmes ne comprennent pas et sont aussi étonnés que nous. En ce moment, on se voit beaucoup car un grand événement arrive...

Et oui ! Demain notre petite Ginny se marie avec notre très cher Blaise. Je suis toute excitée.

Pour résumez, nous avons :

- Une Ginny super stresser qui je suppose pour nous faire une syncope à n'importe quel moment.

- Un Blaise encore plus exciter qu'à l'habitude sauf quand il se retrouve devant la belle-famille.

Chaque personne de notre groupe ont des tâches repartie car nous ne voulons en aucun cas que des personnes étrangères s'occupent des préparatifs, nous avons donc plusieurs petits groupes :

Lavande et Parvati, s'occupent des tenues vestimentaires et des compositions florales.

A notre demande, Luck s'occupe du buffet ;

Harry et Ron, les papiers administratifs.

Théo et Drago, de la décoration.

Et moi accompagnée de mon acolyte Pansy, de l'ambiance de la fête.

Pour ce qui est de nos tourtereaux, et ben, ils sont occupé avec la famille de Ginny. Au plus grand malheur de Blaise! Tout était prêt, ils ne restaient plus qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour nous préparer de la longue journée qui nous attend. En ce moment, j'étais dans les bras de Drago ne me lassant pas de ses baisers posés au creux de mon cou, les autres étaient eux aussi occupée à se faire des mamours. On attendait que le couple revienne car ce soir, c'est les enterrements de leur jeune vie qu'on fête !

- C'est quand qu'ils reviennent ?( demanda Pansy) Ras-le-bol d'attendre, je veux y aller (yeux qui brillent d'excitation)

- C'est sûr qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer (Parvati avec des yeux qui brillent d'excitation)

- Trop hâte d'y être (Lavande avec des yeux qui brillent d'excitation)

- Clair (Hermione avec des yeux qui brillent d'excitation)

( toutes les filles sont excitées avec de la bave qui coule)

- ( tous les mecs ouvrent plissent des yeux incompréhension)

- Doit-on s'inquiétez de l'endroit où elles vont allez ? ( demanda Théo)

- Naaan . A moins que... (répondit Ron)

- ...

- Lavande, je t'interdis de relooker quelqu'un d'autre à poil autre que moi ! ( lui dit Harry)

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toi que j'aime et puis personne ne pourra venir remplacer ce bel apollon que j'ai l'a. (l'embrasse)... (ouvre les yeux)... Merde (court vers son sac et compte son argent) Ouf. ! J'ai assez pour en dessaper un complètement (yeux qui brillent d'excitation)

( tous les mecs ont une tête comme : O/O... è/é et disent) He Ho !

- On est rentré ( dit Ginny en rentrant)

- GINNY!

- Euh oui ?

- Te déshabille pas ma vieille, on repart ! A plus les garçons ! A demain ! ( leur dit Hermione)

- Et ne soyez pas en retard . ( les avertit Pansy avec des yeux de la mort qui tue)

**CLAC**

**Du coté des ****garçons:**

( tous les garçons ouvrent des yeux surpris)

- Salut les gars (sourire) Alors on fait quoi ? ( demanda Blaise)

- On les suit . ( lui dit Ron)

- Pourquoi ? ( demanda Blaise)

- Elles vont chez les strip-teaseurs( lui dit Theo avec une tête énervée)

- ... Bah laissez-les (sourire) Du moment qu'elles ne font rien de mal ( leur dit Blaise)

( Drago tourna sa tête vers lui avec une envie de le tuer)

- Fantasmer sur d'autres mecs, tu crois que c'est bien ? ( Harry fronce les sourcils )

- Ne me dis pas que vous avez arrêtez de fantasmer sur les canons ? ( demanda Blaise en levant un sourcil)

( tous les mecs rougissent légèrement mais vraiment légèrement)

- On va ou ? ( leur redemanda Blaise)

- En boîte ! ( lui dit Harry avec un sourire)

**Du côte des filles :**

- Allez ! Allez ! ( encouragea Parvati)

( Pansy et Hermione ont des yeux excitées )

- Vas y mon gars, montre nous ce que tu as dans le caleçon ( encouragea Lavande)

- (Ginny les yeux fermés) Les filles, je veux partir !

- Allez ma Gin ! Ce ne sont que des beaux gosses a poil (Hermione regarde le jeune homme) 10€ et tu m'enlève ce pantalon !

- KYAHHH, ca suffit ( cria Gin)

- Non mais regardez moi ça ( dit Lavande)

- ALLEZ A BAS LE BAS ! ( cria Parvati)

- OUAIS 20€ ET TU M'ENLEVE CE BOUT DE TISSU (Pansy regarde son porte feuille) A plus sous !( avec des yeux tristes)

- Moi aussi, je n'aurais pas du faire ma radine en gardant un mec pour moi {_Quoique... *o*} ( _dit et pense Lavande)

- Aurais pas dus demander le serveur en déguisement de panda ( pleurnicha Parvati)

- Je n'aurais pas dus demander une dance sensuelle ( pleurnicha Hermione)

Ce... C'est fini ? ( demanda Ginny puis elle regarda l'homme et: _... _o...o_o...*o*... *q*... */*... )50€ et tu m'enlève ce caleçon !

- (Les autres filles ) TU ASSURES GINNY !

- Merci .

- Faut que je demande à Ron de me faire la même chose, ça sera plus classe, plus sexy et gratuit q Et après hihihi ( dit Parvati)

- Pareil, par contre j'achète les menottes ( dit Pansy)

- Tu préfère dominer ?( lui demanda Hermione( Pas moi, c'est plus mieux qu'en c'est lui qui bosse .

- Ah bon, tu devrais essayer c'est plus excitant, je te conseille les menottes pur de policier, a fourrure c'est craignos et puis rajouter de la douleur... ( lui dit Lavande)

- J'essayerai, en plus je crois qu'il en a des menottes.( leur dit Hermione)

( le ST[ strip-teaseur] lui dit) Si tu veux poupée, je peux te faire changer d'avis ?

- Et, on t'a pas demandé ton avis ! Allez remue moi ce jolie petit derrière ( lui dit Pansy)

- Clair .( dit Parvati)

- Bien envoyé ( leur félicita Hermione)

- Si tu veux pour toi ma jolie, je t'offre la nuit.( lui dit le ST)

- Pas intéresser Mon mec est 100x mieux que toi et encore je suis gentille ! ( lui dit Hermione)

- (Le ST fronce les sourcils) Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Comparé à moi, c'est un mollusque !

- Comment ?! ( lui demanda Hermione énervée)

- Zen Mione! Ne perd pas ton temps avec un type comme ça ! (lui dit Pansy)

Gars : De toute façon, vos mecs sont des tafiolles !

(Pansy le regarde énervée)

**BOUM BAM CRICK ( Pansy l'a frappé )**

- T'insulte encore Théo et je te pulvérise sur Mars. Y a que moi qui est le droit de l'insulter ! Capiche ?! (lui dit Pansy)

- Petit merdeux, tu as osé insulter mon homme ( Hermione lui dit avec un regard mauvais), je vais te trucider .

**PIF PAF POUF BOUM BAM( là c'est Hermione qui le trucide)**

- Pauvre tâche (lui dit Hermione)

- ( Lavande, Ginny et Parvati disent) A nous (regard mauvais)

**BIM BAM BOUM PIF PAF POUF CRICK CRACK ( bon c'est comme je l'ai dit au dessus ,les trois autres filles qui l'ont trucidé) **

( les filles le regardent comme de la merde)

- ( le gérant vient et cri) NON MAIS CA VA PAS, SORTEZ D'ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT !

- Un peu mon neveu qu'on sort. ( lui dit Hermione)

- Putain, si j'avais su ( dit Pansy avec un regard un peu mauvais)

- Mes ongles ( dit Lavande qui a cassé un ongle )

- Bon on fait quoi ? ( demanda Parvati un peu énervée par la faute du ST)

- On rentre et on papote ? ( leur proposa Ginny)

(Les filles répondirent) OUAIS !

**Le lendemain:**

- DEBOUT DEBOUT BANDE DE FEIGNASSE ! ( cria Lavande)

- AHHHHHHHHH C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE { _Je n'ai pas put tester les menottes sur Drago), veux pas mourir } _(pleurnicha Hermione)

- ON VA TOUS MOURIR {_Je n'ai pas assez torturé mon amour, peux pas mourir } ( _pleurnicha Pansy)

-( Hermione et Pansy crient) NOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN .

-Que qui passe ? ( demanda Parvati)

- Dodo... Blaise.

- C'EST LE GRAND JOUR ! ( cria toute excitée Lavande)

-.. OoO KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. ( crièrent toutes les filles)

**Environ 3h plus tard :**

- Allez Ginny, déstresse.( lui dit Hermione)

- Facile à dire

- Alala, elle est toute raide ( se plaignit Lavande)

- Tadadada Tadadada Tadadadadadada. * chantonna Parvati)

- Parv' arrête Gin va nous claquez entre les doigts si tu continue .( l'informa Pansy)

- Désolé (sourire désolé)

- Bon je vais voir si les garçons sont prêt (leur dit Hermione)

Enfin le grand jour est arrivé, nous avons eu un peu de mal à commencer la matinée mais tout va bien, il faut que je me dépêche, je dois voir avec Blaise quelques petits détails de dernières minutes. Je ne toque pas car je sais qu'ils m'ont entendu depuis le bout du couloir, à peine ais-je ouvert la porte que Drago m'embrasse à pleine bouche.

- Tu es magnifique ^^

- Merci (rougit Hermione en souriant) Toi aussi (resserre la cravate)

- Je n'aime pas quand c'est serrer.( moue boudeuse)

- C'est sur que tu es beaucoup plus mignon avec la cravate défaite mais juste pour la cérémonie et les photos (sourire)

- Hmm (l'embrasse)

- Bon quand vous aurez fini, vous préviendrez ! (leur dit Harry)

- Jaloux. Bon sinon tout le monde est paré ? ( demanda Mione)

- Ouais (sourit Blaise)

- En faite Blaise, le prêtre demande à ce que ce soit un membre de ta famille qui apporte les alliances.

-Mais il les casse ce prêtre. ( s'exclama Ron)

- Euh... Mais je... (commença Blaise mais Hermione le coupa et continua)

- Du coup comme tu considère Drago comme un frère j'ai demandé si il pouvait s'en occuper, il a dit alors qu'il n'avait aucun problème (sourire) Tu n'en vois pas l'inconvénient ?

- Non, merci Mione.

- De rien ! Bon allez, je file, les témoins, on se rejoint dans 5 minutes, les autres faut que vous filez dans la salle.

- OK. ( répondirent les mecs)

- A tout a l'heure.(lui dit Drago)

- Oui.

KYAHHH il est trop beau. Bon allez go in the room of Ginny, quand je rentre, je vis les filles autour de Ginny qui essayait par tout les moyens de le décontracter, chose qui hélas, était bien vaine .

- Les filles ! Vous devez y aller ! Parvati et moi ont doit rester en tant que témoin pour partir avec notre petite puce (sourit Hermione)

- OK (sourire de Pansy et Lavande) A tout a l'heure ! (elles partent)

- Bon Ginny, tu es prête ?

(Ginny déglutit )

- OK, on est bien partit (dit Parvati)

- (regardant l'heure) Ouais mais on doit y aller ! Aide-moi!

On prit Ginny chacune par le bras et l'emmena vers la porte de derrière où se trouvait la cérémonie. Drago, Ron et Neville nous attendaient, et semblait ne plus nous quitter de yeux ce qui est assez gênant.

- (Ron en montrant Ginny du doigt demande) Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- Le stress (lui dit Hermione)

- On n'a pas trouvé de moyen pour la déstresser (leur informa Parvati)

- Pourquoi stresser pour un événement comme celui-ci ? ( leur demanda Fred)

- Aucune idée, je n'ai jamais été confronté à ça.(lui dit Parvati)

- Bon Ron, tu fais le maximum, pour la rendre en état de marche, nous nous devons y aller.

- Ah... mais (Ron a des yeux exorbités )

- Désolé vieux (sourire moqueur de Drago), n'oublie pas que tu commence à avancer des que la musique se fait entendre.

(Ron ouvre des grands yeux qui leur supplie de ne pas l'abandonner)

- Tu vas y arriver mon chéri (Parvati l'embrasse) Allez on y va Neville.

- C'est partie !( dit Neville)

- A tout à l'heure (dit Hermione avec un sourire)

Je pris le bras que Drago me tendit et avança vers l'allé qui menait à l'autel derrière moi se trouvait Parvati et Neville, nous avons tous les quatre été choisi pour être témoin, Parvati et moi feront un discours en honneur de notre couple, Drago portera les alliances et Neville, donnera lui aussi un discours.

Pour Ron, et ben, c'est simple, c'est lui qui emmène Ginny pour rejoindre Blaise, son père n'a pas voulu.

La cérémonie se passa sans aucun encombre, nous soufflons tous un bon coup à la fin, et les sourires vient vite se faire une place sur nos visages.

Ça y est, Blaise et Ginny sont unis par le lien sacré du mariage.

Apres la longue cérémonie, nous retrouvons tous dans la salle où nous dansons, rigolons et faisons les fous toute la soirée. Nous avons prévu de dormir sur place, des tentes étaient placées au milieu de la salle pour tout notre petite bande, les autres invitée se débrouillait.

Bien entendu pour le couple d'or, nous avons mis en place une chambre rien que pour eux. Ahhhh je suis crever.

**Le lendemain:**

- Lavande, fais gaffe aux vases (la prévint Pansy)

- T'inquiète (sourire) Alors Ginny, ça ta plut ? (sourire) [NDA: bien sur que ça va lui plaire c'est son mariage]

- Oui, merci pour tout, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie (sourire) [NDA: Tu parle que tu va t'en souvenir]

- C'est sûr (sourire de Blaise) Pas mal les filles pour les activités mais la prochaine fois, éviter au moins l'action vérité ou le jeu de la bouteille (regarde sous entendu à certaines personnes)

- Ben quoi ? Il était pas mal le strip tease de ma chéri et de ses ami (sourire qui brille de Ron)

- Sûr, tu as fait fuir les invités car on les a choqué (dit Parvati)

- N'empêche que c'était marrant (sourire pervers de Pansy)

- Clair mais à part le strip, le coup où Blaise devait enlever la jarret de Ginny avec les dents devant les yeux du père, c'était à voir (sourire moqueur de Drago)

- Le plus marrant ça été le coup des cadeaux de mariage dans le petit tunnel que vous avez confectionnez et que Blaise est resté coincée dedans. D'ailleurs Pansy, on va jouer à quoi ce soir, on a plus le matériel !(lui demanda Théo)

- Attend ce soir, ou au pire on se dépêche de tout nettoyer et je te montre (lui sourit perversement Pansy)

- Magnez vous le train bande de feignant, je veux que la salle soit nickel (leur dicta Théo tout sourire)

- WAHOU Théo aussi réveillé et énergique, il faut le voir. D'ailleurs Pansy, tu n'as pas reçu plein de coup de fil ?( lui demanda Hermione)

- Si

- Tu crois que...

- Chai pas.

**Tulululululu Tululululu **

- Mione, ton portable!( Drago lui donna son portable)

- Thank Darling .

_Hermione:« Allo ? »_

_... : « Ici le gérant du club Paradis Man »_

_Hermione : « OxO Oups ! »_

_Gérant : « C'est pour reparler du problème qu'il y a eu il y a deux jours. »_

_Hermione : « Mais de quoi parlez vous ? -_- »_

(Pansy lui demanda ) C'est qui ?

- Le gérant(lui répondit Hermione)

_Gérant : « De quoi je parle ? Je parle de mon employé que vous avez tabassé è_é »_

_Hermione: « Ohh ce n'est que ça ^.^ »_

- Qu'est ce qu'il a râlé celui la ? (lui demanda blasée Pansy)

- Il n'a pas aimé qu'on a abîmé son mannequin (lui dit Hermione)

- QU-QUOI ? (cria Pansy avec un regard mauvais)

_Gérant : « Je demande des réparations ! »_

_Hermione : « WAHH il doit être fort le café le matin chez vous u_U »_

- QUOI ? Il veut quoi ?(lui demanda encore Pansy)

- Il demande réparation.

- Passe moi ce téléphone, je vais lui parler à ce vieux monsieur.

- Tiens (lui passe son téléphone)

_Pansy : « ECOUTE MOI BIEN VIEUX DÉBRIS, TU TE METS OU JE PENSE TES RÉPARATIONS _╬ »_

_Gérant : « Mais... »_

_Pansy : « O_O╬╬ » [NDA : Et ouais, même à travers le téléphone, le gérant voit ^^ Trop fort ^w^]_

_Gérant : « Bi-bien, mais ne revenez plus jamais au Paradis Man TToTT »_

_Pansy : « Compte la dessus U_U╬ » (raccroche)_

( Tous les garçons font une tête comme O_O''' et disent euh)

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a juste défoncé un gars (leur dit Lavande en souriant)

- Pas très costaud, je suis sûr que c'était de faux. (continua Parvati en souriant)

- Il l'avait mérité. Nous draguer comme ça (continua Pansy)

- En plus, ils vous avaient traité de mollusque (leur informa Hermione)

- Moi je ne regrette rien (rajouta Ginny)

(les garçons font une tête genre OwO''''')

**CLING**

- Aïe ! Ça fait mal (pleurnicha Lavande)

- Lavande ca va ? (lui demanda Hermione)

- Ouais (regarde son doigt) Je n'ai rien, plus peur que de mal.

- Je vais t'aider (prend les bout de verre et se coupe) AÏE ! Bordel de merde (pleurnicha Hermione)

- Her-Hermione!

- Quoi ? J'ai mal (regarde son doigt et ne voie plus rien )

- Hermione, ça va ?(lui demanda Drago qui a accourut en sentant son sang)

- On a senti ton sang et... Mais tu n'as rien (Blaise ouvre des gros yeux)

- (Lavande et Hermione sont encore en extase devant le doigt)

- Bah qu'est ce qui se passe ? (leur demanda Harry)

Je regardais encore mon doigt, il n'avait plus rien, rien, nada, pourtant il devrait encore saigner car vu comment je me suis fait mal, ça ne devrait pas être une petite coupure. Toute la bande était agglutinée autour de nous, je regardaisLavande qui me regarda l'air incrédule.

Voulant avoir le cœur nette, je pris un morceau de verre et m'entailla tout le long de ma paume.

- HERMIONE! (cria Ginny)

- Non mais ca va pas è_é ?! Tu... (Drago s'arrêta dans sa phrase choquée)

- Dites-moi que je rêve !(s'écria Pansy choquée)

- Non, tu ne rêve pas (lui dit choqué Théo)

- C'est... (commença Ron choqué)

- Impossible (termina Parvati choquée)

(Harry faisait une tête choquée comme si il avait vu Voldy entrain de danser le tango avec Dumby)

- Her...Hermione (balbutia Lavande encore choquée de ce qu'elle a vu)

- Je n'y crois pas, a peine entailler, elle a déjà cicatrisé (dit choqué Blaise)

Je restai perplexe, j'avais déjà assisté à une cicatrisation importante mais seulement chez les vampires. Or, je n'en étais pas un !

**Brrrrrrrrrr Brrrrrrrrrr **(portable qui vibre)

- Pas le mien !

- Moi non plus ! (tout le monde répondit)

- C'est le mien( leur dit Drago blasé)

_« Allo ? »_

_... : « Ehhh frérot, ça boum ? ^^ »_

_Drago : « Louis que veux-tu ? -_-'' »_

_Louis : « Tu aurais put le dire que tu avais une copine =O »_

_Drago : « Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? -_- »_

_Louis : « Ça aurait changé que j'aurais pus t'aider ! »_

_Drago : « M'aider ? °_° »_

_Louis : « Drago, les parents sont au courant pour toi et ta donzelle ! »_

* * *

Fini . Et c'est le Louis de mon Os "l'amour chez les pirates" , il est blond avec des yeux bleu clair.

A vendredi pour la suite avec la confrontation avec les parents et un petit problème mais je suis sur que vous allez aimer Hermione et Drago dans le prochain. J'en dis pas plus mais peut-être il y'aura une scène où vous allez vous même imaginer la suite mais le chapitre 10 aura un lemon.


	10. C'est mon cœurNe me l'enlevez pas!

Salut, me voila avec la suite mais avant place au review

RAR:

**Fifi72:** Merci pour ta review, et tu n'est pas la seule à me l'avoir fait remarqué. C'est principalement à cause d'un gage qui consiste à changer mon style d'écriture. Mais ne t'inquiète pas dans ce chapitre le dialogue ne partira à 120 à l'heure. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, et passe un bon WE.

**Delphine: **Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça t'a fait rire, je ne suis pas habituée aux smiley mais je vais les enlever le mercredi. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, et passe un bon WE.

**Lana NEMESIS:** Le vendredi est arriver vite, non? Je suis contente que tu aime. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, et passe un bon WE.

**Faerycyn:** Bon je dois dire que pour le bal-boom, les smiley et autres, c'était un défi d'une amie avec qui on jouait action/vérité/gage, j'ai eut une action que je n'ai pas voulu faire et elle m'a imposé ce gage qui consiste à changer mon style d'écriture, mais j'ai réussi à faire en sorte de sauver certains partis en la disant que même moi je vais laisser un peu cette fic si je met des smiley et autre , que si elle veut que je change tout le chapitre autant arrêté la fic, j'attend le mercredi prochain ce qui fera une semaine que le chapitre 8 est en ligne, je changerais le chapitre avec le dialogue que j'avais prévu initialement. Je suis désolé que ça t'est déboussolé et je suis contente que tu suive la fic malgré ça. Promis il n'y aura pas de smiley ou autre dans ce chapitre ni les suivants, et il y'aura un lemon dans le prochain chapitre. Merci de m'avoir donner ton avis et je vais le changer le mercredi. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, et passe un bon WE.

* * *

**Résumer : Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley sont deux amies qui cohabitent ensemble, l'une est humaine, l'autre vampire. Chacune d'elles a un amour dans sa vie, Ginny s'est marié avec Blaise Zabini, mi-vampire mi-lycan, tandis que Hermione, après de rudes épreuves, vit un parfait amour avec Drago Malefoy, vampire de sang-pur. En effet, voulant protéger sa dulcinée de sa nature, le jeune homme avait décider de la quitter, cette dernière n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot mis tout en œuvre pour faire accepter Drago de vivre avec elle malgré ce qu'il est jusqu'à lui donner son propre sang. Un étrange lien se tisse entre ces deux-là et personne n'en comprend l'origine.  
Ginny se marie, et le lendemain, plusieurs phénomènes vont de nouveau faire basculer la balance en désavantage à notre couple. Hermione se retrouve mystérieusement avec une faculté que seul vampire et lycan possède, celle de guérir a une allure phénoménale. Du côté de Drago, son grand frère l'appelle pour le prévenir : ses parents viennent de découvrir sa relation avec la brune.**

* * *

_« Drago, les parents sont au courant pour toi et ta donzelle ! »_

_ « Tu déconnes ! » (il ouvre des yeux surpris)_

_ « J'ai une tête à déconner? »_

_ « ... Et ? »_

_« Il n'y a plus de salon, il a même péter la Wii . Mais merde ! Drago, comment tu as put nous faire un coup pareil ?! Maintenant si tu tiens à ta misérable petite existence, je te conseille de la laisser tomber »_

_ « Plutôt crever ! »_

_ « Génial, et ben tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou, et ta donzelle par la même occasion »_

_ « ... Louis, dis aux parents de rester tranquille, j'arrive ! »_

_ « OK! A+ frangin »_

_ « Hmmmm »_

- Qu'est qu'il voulait ton frère ? (lui demanda Blaise)

- Me prévenir d'un truc.

- Ah ouais, quoi ?

- Dites, vous avez encore besoin d'aide pour le rangement ?

- On a presque fini. Pourquoi ? (lui informa Ginny)

- OK, Hermione, viens !

- Hein ? (elle le regarde étonnée)

- S'il te plait, viens et ne discute pas !(lui dit Drago)

- Euh d'accord ! Bon, à plus tard les amies ! (sourire) EHHHH Drago, attend-moi !

On parti tout deux vers la voiture et je ne sais même pas où nous allons.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps vers le reste de la bande:**

- Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ? *demanda Pansy)

- Car ces deux-là vont encore avoir des ennuie, un vrai aimant à ennuie ce couple (lui répondit Théo)

- Ma-mais (balbutia Ron toujours choquée)

- Eh Harry, réveille-toi ! (lui dit Parvati)

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?(demanda Lavande)

- Je crois qu'il ne s'est toujours pas remis du miracle qu'on a vu. (lui répondit Parvati)

- C'est sûr que ça fait flipper ! (dit Harry)

- Mais dites-moi, vous ne pensez que ça aurait un rapport avec ce fameux lien qui nous parlait ?! (leur demanda Ginny)

- Crois-moi pour le moment, je pense que cette histoire va rester de côté ! (leur dit Blaise soucieux pour son ami

* * *

**Dans la voiture de Drago :**

- Bon tu vas me dire où on va ? (demanda Hermione ,les sourcils froncées)

- Hermione, mes parents sont au courant pour nous.

- Ok! Et cela pose un problème ? (sourire crispé )

- ...

- ... Je vois ! Ils ne veulent pas de moi, c'est ça ?

- C'est un peu plus compliqué...

- Ben si j'ai réussi à amadouer le fils pourquoi pas les parents ?! (dit Hermione en plaisantant afin de décrispé Drago)

- A m'amadouer, hein ?

- OUAIS (sourit-elle avec malice)

- On verra ça ce soir (regard coquin)

- Mais je n'attends que ça (Elle rougit et pensa { _Et merde, je n'ai pas encore trouvé les menottes })_

- Hmm (Drago sourit malicieusement)

Je le sentais tendu, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de la rencontre avec ses parents ou du fait qu'il m'arrive des choses bizarres. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble ces parents même si la motivation que montre Drago me donne envie de fuir en courant comme une dératé. Apres 30 min. de trajet, nous nous arrêtons devant... OH MON DIEU

- Ma-mais c'est un manoir ?! (Cria Hermione)

Soudainement j'entendis une personne crier puis je vis un homme de 21-22 ans environ, les cheveux blond et les yeux d'un bleu courir vers nous

- OH MON PETIT FRÈRE CHÉRI, QUE TU M'AS MANQUER !

**BAM**

- Connard, je vais te tuer ! (Drago le regarde avec une envie de meurtre dans les yeux)

- AÏE ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as tapé, je n'ai rien fait ! (il pleurniche puis tourne sa tête et voit Hermione) Ohhh mais qui est cette sublime créature ?

-... Drago, ton frère me fait peur ! (se cache derrière Drago) [ NDA: je sais, c'est pas très Gryffondor mais les personnages sont OOC et Louis est aussi un vampire]

- C'est ma petite amie, et si tu y touche ne serais qu'un seul de ces cheveux, tu peux dire adieu à ta misérable petite existence (sourire sadique )

- D'ac'... Enchantée jeune demoiselle, je m'appelle Louis Malefoy et je suis le grand frère de Drago (lui dit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres)

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. (sourire )

- Hermione, mais quel prénom sublime pour une beauté de votre genre.

(Drago le regarde avec les yeux de la mort qui tue et qui ferais trembler Voldy au point qu'il fasse dans son froc)

- Je-je vais préve-venir Père et Mère de votre arrivée (balbutia-t-il et puis il couru comme un malade à l'intérieur du manoir)

- Il est marrant ton frangin. Un peu flippant mais marrant.

- Ouais, une tapette surtout.

- Roh tout de suite les grands mots, ne l'insulte pas il t'aime c'est pourquoi il se comporte comme ça

- (Drago l'embrasse) Bon on y va ?

- Puisqu'il faut y aller .

**CRIIIIIIIIIIII **[NDA : C'est censé être une porte qui grince ]

- Dra-Drago, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais rentrer dans une maison hanté ?

- Bah...

- Non, ne répond pas finalement .

Puis je vit une femme blonde avec des yeux d'un bleu saisissant venir vers nous. Puis elle dit :

- Drago, tu es enfin rentré à la maison !

- Bonjour maman.

- Bonj... (lui répondit-elle mais s'arrêta et fit une tête surprise)

- Bonjour Madame Malefoy (la salua Hermione en souriant)

(Narcissa faisait toujours une tête surprise)

- Drago, j'ai tué ta maman.

- Euh... (dit Drago)

- Elle... Elle est... (balbutia Narcissa)

- ...

- Elle est trop mignonne ! Bonjour, je suis Narcissa Malefoy, la maman de Drago. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance !

- Euh... Moi aussi Mme Malefoy. (lui répondit Hermione surprise)

- Mais non, appelle-moi Narcissa.

- D'accord Mme... Euh, je voulais dire Narcissa

- Sublime et ton odeur est... (s'extasia-t-elle)

- Euh, maman c'est bon ! Elle a compris .

- Allez rentrez les enfants ! Ne restez pas planté là comme des piquets (sourire)

Narcissa Malefoy était une femme très gentille, ce qui remis en cause le jugement que porte Drago au niveau du point de vue de ses parents à propos de notre relation. Il me sourit afin de m'inciter à avancer à la suite de sa mère, je n'avais pas peur mais un petit quelque chose m'empêcha de lâcher son bras.

L'entrée débouche directement sur une grande salle, faisant office à la fois de salon, de salle à manger et de cuisine. Je remarque que Louis était avachi dans le canapé en train de regarder une série TV, la mère de la famille se trouvait déjà au fourneau, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? (demanda Narcissa en souriant)

- Ah non merci, mais je n'ai pas faim. (lui répondit Hermione en souriant)

- Pas grave (sourire) Et toi, mon chéri ?

- Rien du tout, merci, juste un verre d'eau (répondit Drago en rougissant)

- (Hermione à Drago) Ehh rougis pas *souria-t-elle malicieusement)

- Je ne rougis pas.

- Non, à peine (sourire)

- Tu vas voir ce soir, c'est toi qui va devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate.(la prévint Drago)

Je rougis comme une pivoine. Soudainement j'entendis une voix élevé dans la salle et dire:

- Et bien Drago, on ne me présente pas notre invité.

Cette voix... Elle était glacial, au son de celle-ci, un frisson incontrôlable me traversa le corps, je tournai mes yeux de façon à voir qui était le propriétaire de cette voix. Je vis, un homme, dans la quarantaine, posé, le dos bien droit, dans un fauteuil. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, et pourtant, il me fixait de ces yeux couleur sang, je sentis qu'il me scrutait, cherchant à m'identifier, à lire en moi.

Narcissa avait arrêté son occupation et fixais la scène, un air sérieux barrait son visage si doux à l'origine, Louis contemplait lui-aussi la scène, trouvant surement plus captivant que ce qui passait dans la boîte à image.

- Bonjour Père (s'incline) Comment vous portez-vous ? (lui demanda Drago)

- Ma foi, à merveille, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne une nouvelle fort déplaisante. (dit Lucius)

Pendant le petit échange effectué avec son fils, il ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux, cet à ce moment-là que je compris d'où venait la peur de Drago, elle ne venait pas de SES parents mais de son père.

Cet homme, malgré son incroyable beauté, comme tous les membres de cette famille d'ailleurs, était froid. Je pouvais le sentir jusqu'au bout de mes doigt de pieds, malgré tout, je lâchai le bras de Drago, qui avec un regard d'incompréhension et de terreur, me vit avancé vers son père. Je restai là, droit comme un piquet, et planta mon regard dans celui du père de mon petit-ami. Ce manège dura 2-3 minutes avant que je décide de parler.

- Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger, et je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Hnn... Enchanté Mademoiselle Granger, je suis Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago et le maître de ces lieux.

Apres sa présentation, il se leva de son trône et entreprit une ronde autour de moi, il m'examina dans toute les coutures, je pouvais sentir son regard me brûler la peau, là ou ses yeux se posait.

Apres avoir fini son inspection, il se replanta devant moi, et nous nous affrontons de nouveau du regard. Il essaya de m'intimidé mais il était hors de question que je baisse les yeux devant lui. Ne voulant plus jouer à ce rôle où il devina que je ne lâcherai pas le morceau, il dévia son regard vers Drago.

- Mon fils, Drago...

- Oui Père.

- Je dois l'avouer, ton humaine a du cran mais tu dois t'en séparer.

- Non

- COMMENT ?!(cria Lucius énervée )

- Père, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je me dois de refuser cette proposition.

- Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre.

- Alors je refuse, pour rien au monde, je ne me séparais d'Hermione. Il est prévue qu'on habite ensemble et on le fera, avec ou sans autorisation de votre part.

- Tss, petit insolent. De toute façon, il est trop tard, tu es déjà fiancé. (l'informa Lucius)

- (Hermione, Drago, Louis et Narcissa crièrent ensemble) QUOI ?!

- (Hermione et Louis demandèrent) Il EST FIANCÉ ?!

- Depuis quand ? (demanda Drago)

- Avec qui ? (renchérit Narcissa)

- Tu vas te marier dans deux mois, avec Astoria Greengregass)

- (tous ré-crièrent ) COMMENT ?!

- Et oui, chéri, dans deux mois, on sera mari et femme (dit Astoria qui était entre-temps entrée dans la salle)

- Oh mon dieu ! Tu vas devoir te marier avec... cette chose (cria Louis)

- Louis (le gronda Narcissa)

- Ben quoi, c'est vrais !

-{ _Oui, bon il n'a pas tord , moi j'aurai préféré la petite Hermione }_

- Dans mes bras mon amour ( Lui dit Astoria)

**BAM BOUM BIM PAM POUM**

- Putain, ça ne t'a pas suffit la tête dans les plats (sourit Hermione sadiquement)

(Louis applaudit Hermione et lui dit) 10/10 Hermione)

- Plutôt crever que de voir Drago dans les bras d'une potiche pareil et encore je ne pèse pas mes mots.

- Je l'adore... Je te veux en belle-fille (s'extasia Narcissa)

- Comment oses-tu espèce d'impertinente ?! (cria Lucius )

- Bah en osant (le défia Hermione)

- J'ai dit Drago épousera la femme que je choisis et j'ai choisit Astoria, ELLE, elle vient d'un clan de vampire réputé contrairement à toi qui ne n'est qu'une sale petite humaine arrogante.

- PÈRE ! (cria Drago offensé que son père puisse insulté devant lui, la fille qu'il aime)

- Vous avez raison, je ne suis qu'une simple, faible et pauvre humaine, mais pourtant j'aime Drago plus que tout, je serais capable de subir les pires tortures pour lui, de mourir pour lui. Il est toute ma vie... Et je n'appartiens qu'à lui.

- Que veux tu que j'en fasse de tes discours, Drago est l'héritier des Malefoy, un clan de vampire au sang pur, qui n'est pas entaché par du sang humain, alors ce n'est pas toi qui va venir souiller notre sang.

- Parce que vous croyez que Astoria, elle, n'a pas une part de sang humain ?! (lui demanda Hermione en criant)

- Beaucoup moins de toi, qui est une pure humaine. (lui dit Lucius)

- Et fière de l'être ! (rétorqua Hermione)

- Père, vous pourrez chanter tout les discours que vous voulez, rien ne me feras changer d'avis... J'aime Hermione et c'est avec elle, que je ferais ma vie, et non avec Astoria. Elle est mon âme, mon cœur... Ne me l'enlevez pas.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, je te renie.

- NON (cria Narcissa)

- PÈRE, NE FAITES PAS CA ! (renchérit Louis en criant)

- Si, et ma décision est irrévocable !

Sur ces mots funestes, il sortit de la pièce sans oublier de m'adresser un regard glacial que je lui rendis avec plaisir. Il avait renié Drago, je ne comprenais pas ce que cela signifiait mais je sentais que, pour les vampires, cela devait être quelque chose de très important.

Perdu dans mes réflexion, je ne sentis pas Drago me prendre dans ses bras, je ne remarque sa présence qu'après rencontre de ses lèvres sur les miennes, baiser que je lui rendis en essayant de lui transmettre tout mon amour pour lui.

A la fin, je pris son visage entre mes mains, et regarda ses yeux, il transmettait de la joie et du bonheur, ce qui me pris totalement au dépourvu.

Venant de ce disputer avec son père, j'aurai pensé à de la tristesse, mais non, je ne sentis aucune tristesse chez lui.

- Pardon Drago, à cause de moi, tu... (commença Hermione désolé)

- Chut ! Tu n'y es pour rien... (la coupa Drago)

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu sais que je te soutiens mais là... (lui demanda Louis)

- Ecoute, c'est mon problème... Cependant je m'appellerai toujours Drago Malefoy et je serais toujours de cette famille. (lui répondit Drago)

- Certes, mais...

Ne voulant plus écouter cette discussion entre frères, je me dégageai de Drago et partit rejoindre Narcissa qui était adossé au plan de travail, les yeux dans le vide.

- Mme... Euh Narcissa, je voulais m'excuser ! A cause de moi, votre famille, c'est dissoute et...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Hermione, tu n'y es pour rien, c'est Drago qui a décidé cela, cependant c'est à moi de m'excuser. (La coupa Narcissa)

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher cela, et je m'en excuse. Mais je te félicite aussi, tu es la première à lever la voix devant mon mari, même en sachant qui il était.

- Oh vous savez, je ne pensais à ce qu'il était, pour moi, c'était juste le père de Drago qui n'accepte pas notre relation.

- Tu es une fille bien, je suis contente que Drago t'est choisie. (sourire doucement)

- Merci (Hermione rougit en souriant)... Narcissa, excusez moi, si je vais vous semblez incorrect mais votre mari a renié Drago, en quoi cela consiste ?

- ... Si tu veux, c'est comme un bannissement de la famille, normalement Drago ne devrait même plus porter le nom de « Malefoy », mais pour nous les vampires, c'est aussi un gros handicap en plus de la perte de notre fierté. Dis-moi est ce que tu es au courant que nous autres, vampire, avons des dons ?

- Oui, Ginny m'en a vaguement parlé. Certains vampires, en particulier les sang-pur, ont un don, Drago c'est le métamorphose ?

- Oui (sourire), à la naissance, nous pratiquons un rite qui consiste à « bloquer » les dons des nouveau-née afin d'éviter des accidents, dut à un manque de contrôle, et à l'âge de 10 ans, nous ré-pratiquons un rite pour réveiller le don que nous avons endormi en l'enfant. Ce rite a besoin de la famille, du moins des parents ou des géniteurs de l'enfant. Donc, tu comprends si on est renié, le rite n'est pas praticable.

-...

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si jamais, vous devez avoir des enfants, je serais là et Louis aussi je pense pour le rite (sourire)

- (Hermione rougit) Ah...euh... merci {_Elle me voit déjà avoir des enfants } _...

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? (lui demanda Narcissa tout sourire)

Non, plein de questions me venaient à l'esprit, qu'est ce qui m'arrivait, qu'est ce qui nous arrivait ? Je me tournai vers Drago qui malgré la discussion qu'il entreprenait avec son frère, me vit. Je le vis froncer les sourcils, sûrement dut à mon expression. Sans un bruit, je le vis apparaître à côté de moi, assit sur un haut tabouret, il m'installa sur ces genoux, et joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

- ... Narcissa, je... Vous devez savoir qu'environ une fois par semaine, je donne mon sang à Drago.

- Ohh... (dit Narcissa avec un petit sourire aux lèvres)

- Non, sans blague, c'est vrai frérot ? (demanda Louis)

- Hnn

- Il est comment ? Je pourrais y goûter un jour ? (s'excita Louis)

- CRÈVE! (cria Drago énervé)

- Je ne savais pas (sourire)

- Hermione, tu... (commença Drago mais Hermione lui coupa la parole )

- Laisse moi faire s'il te plait, et puis elle pourra peut être nous aider à mieux comprendre la situation.

Sans lui laissé le temps de me répondre, je lui raconte tout ! De ma rencontre à aujourd'hui, pas une seul fois, elle m'a interrompu.

Au passage de notre séparation, je m'étais serrer dans les bras de Drago, et il avait resserré sa prise sur moi, c'est avec beaucoup de mal que je lui raconte, car je ressenti à nouveau cette douleur, et Drago le comprit. Apres lui avoir expliqué, la solution et les conséquences, je la vis froncer les sourcils. A la fin du récit, un silence avait fait sa place.

- Je vois... Mon fils, tu en as bavé ainsi que toi ma petite Hermione, et je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez réussi à franchir cet obstacle.

- Au prix d'un grand sacrifice. (dit Drago)

- Je ne dirais pas sacrifice, Hermione fait cela parce qu'elle t'aime donc je parlerai plutôt d'un amour sincère. Mais ce lien...

- Oui... Au début ce n'était que mental, rien qu'en le regardant j'arrivais à deviner à quoi il pensait, mais peu de temps après... Regardez par vous-même.

- Mione! (s'exclama Drago les sourcils froncé)

- Trop tard (se coupe la paume)

- Stu-Stupéfiant ! (s'exclama Louis le premier)

- ... Je vois, c'était bien ce que je pensais. Ecoutez, peu de vampire arrive à boire du sang sans tuer sa victime, mais toi Drago tu le fais, ce qui prouve bien ton amour que tu porte à cette jeune fille. Je pense qu'on a affaire au " Glove Sire "

- Glove Sire (demandèrent les trois autres)

- Si tu veux, en la mordant, tu lui transmets petit par petit tes facultés. (leur dit Narcissa)

- Tu veux dire que je la transforme en ... (demanda Drago mais Narcissa l'interrompit avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase)

- Non, tu sais bien qu'on ne transforme pas quelqu'un en vampire juste en le mordant, non, tu lui transmet juste quelques petites facultés de vampire, là tu lui transmet une défense immunitaire très développé.

- Il l'a fait devenir immortel ?! (s'exclama surpris Louis)

- (Narcissa a un sourire crispé et est sur le point de boxer son fils) Non, on n'est pas immortel ! As-tu suivi tes cours ? Par contre, elle va avoir une santé d'enfer et quelque chose me dit, que comme nous, elle vieillira très lentement.

- Mais sûr, elle...

- Drago, le jour où tu verras Hermione, encore en vie, avec le cœur ne battant plus, et buvant du sang, tu t'inquiéteras ! OK ?

- Hn

- Merci Narcissa (la remercia Hermione en souriant )

- Mais de rien, ce fut un plaisir (sourire)

- Merci maman (la remercia Drago)

- Bon vous feriez mieux de rentrer, et en faite, Hermione tu habites où ?

- Elle va habiter avec moi, vu que Ginny va maintenant vivre avec Blaise. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

- OK mais c'était pour savoir car de temps en temps je voudrais bien rendre visite à Hermione, je l'aime bien. (sourit Narcissa)

- (Mione rougit doucement) Merci.

- OK mais ne viens pas tout les jours car Hermione a cours, et moi je bosse. (lui dit suspicieux Drago)

- Mais non, où tu vas chercher tout ça (sourire)

- Je te connais .

- Bon, ben on va y aller (Mione sourit) Merci pour tout !

- A+ les amoureux !

- Faites attention à vous ! (leur dit Narcissa)

- Maman.

- Bah quoi ? J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour ma future belle-fille.

- Future... (Mione ouvre de gros yeux et commence à rougir)

- Euh viens princesse, on y va ? (lui dit Drago en rougissant légèrement)

* * *

**Chez Drago et Hermione:**

- Une bonne douche bien chaude, y a que ça de vrai ! (dit Hermione en sortant de la douche)

(Drago sourit)

- Ta mère est drôlement sympa, j'ai hâte de discuter avec elle !

- (sourire) J'étais sûr que tu t'accorderais bien avec elle. Bon je reviens, je vais prendre une douche.

- D'accord .

- Et pas de bêtise ! (l'embrasse)

- Tu me connais.

- Justement (sourire)

Pendant qu'il allait prendre sa douche, je me levai du lit et fouilla dans ses tiroirs à la recherche de mon précieux objet. Apres quelques minutes de dur labeur, je le trouvai enfin, avec les clefs que je posais sur la table à chevet. Maintenant mettre en place mon plan machiavélique. Mouahahah

- Dis-moi Hermione.

- Hm

- (Drago se rapproche dangereusement d'Hermione) Tu sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé comment tu m'as taquiné. (l'embrasse dans le cou)

- Hmm pourquoi ? (emmène les mains de Drago au dessus de sa tête sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte étant trop occupé à l'embrasser, il pensa qu'elle voulait seulement enlevée ses mains de sur elle )

**CRICK CRICK**

(Drago ouvrit des yeux surpris)

- (Hermione à califourchon sur Drago lui demanda) Tu disais ?

- Ça, ça va se payer ma petite (lui dit Drago avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres

- (papillonnant des cils) Mais je n'attends que ça, en attendant, tu n'es rien qu'a moi, tu es mon jouet!

J''avais menotté les mains de Drago à la barre du lit au dessus de sa tête, ce qui fait, qu'il est complètement à ma merci.

- Depuis combien de temps, tu prévoyais ça ? (lui demanda Drago)

- Lavande m'en a donné l'idée, du coup, j'expérimente.

- Mais tu sais que ces menottes, je peux les casser .

- T'a pas intérêt (Hermione fronce les sourcils et puis lui dit) Et puis que va dire ton patron si tu lui redemande des nouvelle menottes.

- Parce que c'est... (tête choquée)

- Ouais (Hermione sourit narquoise), TES menottes planqué dans le tiroir avec le flingue.

- Tu as fouillé ? (lui demanda Drago)

- Non, j'ai cherché, nuance.

- Crois-moi princesse, cet affront va se payer chère!

- Mais je t'attends... Avec impatience. Mais pour le moment... (embrasse le cou de Drago puis descendit de ses lèvres sur son torse ) J'ai un vampire à satisfaire (l'embrasse).

* * *

Fini. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

A dimanche pour la suite :)


	11. Le bonheur est à porté de main

Salut,

RAR:

**Faerycyn:** Merci pour ta review, et je contente que tu aime. J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre, et le lemon est dans ce chapitre-ci. Je lis beaucoup de lemon dans d'autre fic ,pour connaitre et je m'en suis inspiré, c'est le deuxième lemon du chapitre et il est un bon dimanche et un bon début de semaine.

**Lana NEMESIS:** Contente que tu aime, j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review, et passe un bon dimanche et un bon début de semaine.

**Delphine:** Je suis contente que tu aime, et j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review et c'est vrai que Lucius est un crétin, et Narcissa est cool. Passe un bon dimanche et un bon début de semaine.

J'espère que vous allez aimé, et Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Résumer : Hermione Granger est la petite amie de Drago Malefoy et meilleure amie de Ginny Weasley, épouse de Blaise Zabini. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'ils se sont rencontrés et beaucoup de choses se sont passés, aussi bien de bonnes choses que de mauvaises choses... Par la suite de tous ces événements, Hermione va apprendre que ces amis sont tout sauf des humains : ils sont soit vampires, lycan, ou un mélange des deux. Cependant, cette révélation n'empêche pas la brune d'aimer ces amies et de vivre avec son amour. Afin, justement de pouvoir rester avec son copain, qui est un vampire de sang pur, elle lui fait don de son sang... Par la suite, elle ira à la rencontre de sa belle-famille, où là elle sera en désaccord avec le père qui reniera Drago. De bonne entente avec le frère et la mère, elle apprendra qu'elle est lié à Drago par le Glove Sire, lien où Drago transfert un peu de ses facultés à Hermione.

* * *

**10-Le bonheur est à portée de main.**

- Remontre ! Allez Mione ! (Lui dit Ginny)

- EHH ce n'est qu'une bague, tu en as une toi aussi .

- Elle est trop belle ! (sourit Ginny émerveillée) Tu as prévenue les autres ?

- Oui (sourire( Elles viennent ce Week-End.

- N'empêche toute mes félicitations !

- Merci, mais je ne penserais pas que ça arriverais aussi vite (sourit Mione)

- A mon avis, la rencontre avec son père a dut le retourner, c'est pourquoi il veut être sûr que tu es à lui. (sourit Ginny)

On était mi-janvier, j'avais décidé d'aller rendre visite à Ginny et par la même occasion lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Et oui ! Moi, Hermione Granger, je suis fiancé à Drago Malefoy! Maintenant une bague orné d'un saphir était installé à mon annuaire gauche. Bien entendu, je vous laisse imaginer la tête de Astoria... (Se rappelle) Trop fort la tête, elle est passée par toute les couleurs.

Oh, je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit, mais je suis médecin a part entière maintenant, je sais vous vous dites mais elle est jeune, 20 ans va sur ces 21 et elle est déjà médecin mais Rose à décréter que j'étais apte, cependant je prends des cours avec Rose pour me pousser vers la chirurgie. La vie est belle !

- Et le mariage est prévue pour quand ? (lui demanda Ginny)

- On ne sait pas encore, il essaye de voir ! Donc si demain je te dis que la semaine prochaine je me marie, tu ne t'étonne pas. (la prévint Hermione sérieuse)

- Allons, Drago n'est pas comme ça... (Fixe Hermione qui lui rend son regard qui dit : « Ma p'tite, tu n'as encore rien vu de ce qu'il peut faire »)... Euh d'accord!

- Allons bon... En plus en ce moment, je suis crever , je n'imagine pas quand je serais chirurgienne.

- Tu travaille beaucoup (sourit Ginny)

- Oh non, ça ça va... c'est l'autre âne qui me gonfle (sourire sadiquement en pensant à... )

- Âne ? (la tira Ginny de ses pensées)

- Ouais, Rogue. (sourire sadique)

(Ginny la regarda sourire sadiquement )

- Mais ça va, il va plus venir m'emmerder pendant un bon moment.(la rassura Mione)

- Comment ça ? Il est en repos ?

- Non (sourit Mione)

- Il est viré ? (Ginny fit une tête surpris que Rogue puisse être viré)

- Si seulement cela pourrait être vrai (pleurnicha Mione)

- ... Mione!

- oui ?

- Tu n'as pas ...

- ... ?

- Tu me désespère (lui dit Giny)

- T'inquiète (sourire) Il a juste une jambe dans le plâtre avec son bras gauche plâtré, plus d'entre jambes et trois côtes cassés (lui dit Mione avec un sourire innocent)

(Ginny fit une tête choquée)

- Mince je dois y aller ! Bon A+ Gin ! (lui dit Mione en courant pour sortir avant que Ginny puisse lui faire la morale)

- Euh... (fit Ginny perdu)

MOUAHAHA J'ai choqué Ginny, ben quoi, il n'avait qu'a pas m'énerver. Pour vous dire quand Rose a vu ça, elle était morte de rire, par contre on s'est fait engueuler par Tonk. Pas cool !

Bon allez, je vais rejoindre mon chéri. AH non ! Avant faut faire le repas, la flemme ! On commande pizza ? On commande pizza...

Ah la sonnette ! PIZZA ... MIAM, c'est trop bon. [ NDA: je suis désolé pour cette petite partie complètement folle mais j'adore les pizza]

AHH Encore la sonnette !... MON CHÉRI!

- DRAGO !

- Ola, et ben princesse, je t'ai si manqué que ça ?

- Voui (elle rougit doucement et sourit) BISOUS.

- Non (sourit malicieusement Drago)

- Bisous, bisous, bisous (pleurnicha Mione)

- Hahaha (l'embrasse) Et là, ça va mieux ?

- Câlin ?... (lui demanda Mione en rougissant)

- Princesse, tu en demande trop là ! (lui dit Drago qui avait hâte d'appliquer un plan qu'il préparait)

- Non .

- Je vais prendre ma douche (Drago sourit et l'embrasse) Aller sois sage !

- D'accord .

Drago part se doucher pendant que moi je zappe les chaînes de la télé... Jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la douche avec pour seul habit une serviette autour de la taille... Qu'est-ce qu'il est canon mon homme (rougit)

- C'est bon ! Tu peux y aller.(la prévint Drago)

-J'y vais (sourit Mione)

Je me douche tranquillement puis sors avec une serviette autour de la poitrine. J'allais m'habiller lorsque ...

- (en me chuchotant à l'oreille) Te rhabilles pas ... Princesse sourire en coin puis l'embrasse et avance en même temps)

Il m'embrasse en s'avançant... Alors évidemment je recule moi et je tombe sur le lit.

Il continue à m'embrasser et me caresse les bras en même temps ... Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que j'entende un "click". Il vient de me menotter au lit.

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu allais le payer chère ( Drago lui fit un clin d'œil et sourit grandement)

- Hm ... Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire alors (sourit malicieusement Mione)

- Tout de suite Princesse.

C'était bien pratique pour lui ! Je n'avais qu'une serviette sur moi ! Alors d'une main il l'enleva et de l'autre me caressa la joue. Que c'était bon de sentir les mains de son amant sur notre propre corps... Il m'embrasse, lentement, il descend pour embrasser mon cou, puis mes bras, mes seins. Jusqu'à attendre l'endroit qu'il convoitait. Il commença par les préliminaires. Je sentis sa langue humide me pénétrer. J'aime pas beaucoup les préliminaires . J'ai l'impression qu'il l'a remarqué parce qu'il s'arrête et me regarde. Puis m'embrasse.

- Je T'aime. (lui dit doucement Drago)

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il me ré-embrasse et se mis sur moi. Il me regarda intensément puis me pénétra avec son membre durcit par la vue de mon corps nue. Un cri s'échappa de ma bouche. Il sourit et continua ses va-et-vient en moi. Je criai de plaisir. Lui, il devenait de plus en plus essoufflé plus il accélérait ses allées en moi ... Il m'embrassait de temps en temps, me murmurai des "Je T'aime". Quel plaisir corporel c'était ! C'est au bout d'une heure, qu'il se détacha de moi. Il reprit son souffle et m'embrassa. Il me regarda avec son sourire si réconfortant que j'aimais ...

Et c'est après ça que je m'endormis, le sourire aux lèvres, dans les bras et sur le torse nu de la personne qui hante mes plus beaux rêves chaque soirs ...

* * *

**Le lendemain :**

Ahhh quelle nuit comment dire, agité ! Je tournai la tête puis je le vis encore nu ! Maintenant il a eu sa vengeance ... Faudrait que je recommence ! C'était trop bien! Je regardai mes poignets et vis des plaques rouges.

- Putain, ça fait mal ! Bon je vais à la douche !

Ahhh de l'eau chaude sur son corps, le paradis! Je pourrais rester des heures sous le jet ! C'est ce que je fis mais au bout de 10 min. je sentis deux bras fort et musclé...(sourit doucement)... S'entourer autour de ma taille. Je continue de me prélasser comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors princesse, on ne dit pas bonjour,

- (Hermione sourit et l'embrasse puis caresse son torse) Bon je te laisse prendre ta douche, moi j'ai finis.

- Tu ne reste pas ? (Lui dit Drago en faisant en lui faisant une moue boudeuse)

- Non (sort de la douche et s'habille)

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Oui.

- OK (sourit grandement Drago)

J'y crois pas, je lui dis que je lui en veux et lui il sourit... _cherche pas à comprendre Mione_, me dit ma conscience . Je pris mon petit-déjeuner et je fus vite rejointe par mon fiancé qui avait gardé ce sourire à m'énerver.

- Bien dormi ? (lui demanda narquoisement Drago)

-(sourire crispée )

_Zen Mione, il te taquine c'est tout, _lui murmura doucement sa conscience. Je lui répondis.

- Ça peut aller mais bizarrement j'ai une douleur au poignet en me réveillant.

- Oh mais ça, ce n'est pas grave. Mais comment ça, ça peut aller ? (lui demanda Drago en la regardant)

- Bah ça pouvait aller, franchement je me suis réveillé toute fraîche ce matin

Tu m'as cherché, tu m'as trouvé Drago.

- Ah ouais ? (lui demanda Drago en souriant narquois)0

- Ouais ... (Se fait porter comme un sac à patate par Drago) EHHHHHHH Pose moi!

-Non, on va voir si ça pouvait aller.

- Ce que vous, les hommes, soyez susceptible à ce sujet. Désolé mon chou, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais je dois y aller (file entre les pattes euh je veux dire les mains de Drago, prend son sac et sort)

- ... Ce soir, tu vas me le payer cher !

OUF ! Un peu plus et il me violait sur place (rougit)

Faut dire que là, je l'ai bien remonté, ce soir ça va être ma fête (s'arrête de marcher)...

TROP COOLLLL !...

Sans les menottes, ça serait génial ! Bon je dois partir à l'hôpital, et après... (sourire malicieux) J'irai lui rendre une petite visite, juste pour rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. ALLEZ, C'EST PARTI POUR LES CONSULTATION AVEC... Rogue.

Monde cruel (L'info monte dans son cerveau à de l'éclair...)

Hehehehe Rogue+clouer au lit = totalement à ma merci. Je vais adorer cette visite.

- (En chantonnant, Mione rentre dans la chambre d'hôpital où Rogue est hospitalisé) Bonjour!

- GRANGER (cria Rogue en fronçant les sourcils)

- Tatatata, Docteur Granger. Bon, je viens pour la consultation.

Evidemment, je fais exprès de toucher les points sensibles, le pauvre, j'en compatirais presque, maintenant la température , viens là jolie thermomètre qui va allez faire une visite gratuite dans le derrière de ce bougre.

**AÏEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Oups ! J'ai dut trop l'enfoncer, bon 37.5°C, c'est noté, hop on fini les papiers et on réconforte le patient.

- Vous êtes en bonne voie de guérison A la prochaine Monsieur ! (lui dit enthousiasmée Mione )

- TU ME LE PAIERAS ! (cria Rogue en la regardant méchamment)

- Mouais cause toujours, tu m'intéresse, bon Monsieur vous êtes dans un hôpital donc ne criez pas (lui dit Mione en fronçant les sourcils)

* * *

**En fin de soirée :**

AHHH Fini, bon allons au commissariat...

15 min. plus tard j'arrivais devant le grand bâtiment qui ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner, je rentre à l'intérieur et passa le bonjour à la demoiselle de l'accueil qui ne me portait pas dans son cœur, ce qui je la rassure est totalement réciproque !

Apres avoir escaladé les escaliers (ascenseur en panne ), je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Drago et son coéquipier Blaise, d'ailleurs celui-ci arrivait devant moi, les bras chargé de dossier.

- Salut Blaise. (sourire)

- Bonsoir Mione, tu viens pour Drago ?(lui demanda Blaise)

- Oui, une petite visite, mais dis-moi veux tu que je t'aide ?

- Non non ca va aller, ne t'inquiète paAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(cria Blaise en tombant puisqu'il avait une pile de dossier qui lui barrait la vue)... OUILLE mes fesses(pleurnicha Blaise)

(Mione souria désolé pour lui)

- Blaise. (dit Drago en arrivant et regarda Blaise)

- Roh ça va ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va chercher les dossiers (Blaise fronça les sourcils)

- Hermione?! (Drago ouvrit les yeux surpris de la voir) Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Viens rendre une petite visite( dit Mione en souriant)

- (Drago l'embrasse et lui demanda) Je te manque tant que ça ?

- Non

(Drago ouvrit des yeux choqués)

- Comment tu l'as cassé (rire). Tu es trop forte Mione. (sourit Blaise)

- Ouais, je sais

- Arrête de la flattez Blaise, elle va y croire à force(lui dit Drago)

- Tu es méchant Drago. (dit Blaise en souriant doucement)

- Ouais tout à fait d'accord (rajouta Mione en faisant une moue boudeuse)

- Au faite Hermione, un certain Rogue a appelé pour ce plaindre d'un médecin qui bizarrement te ressemble dans la description. (lui dit Drago en la regardant suspicieux)

-(Mione ouvrit des yeux choqués) ... Le salop (sourire crispée) ... La prochaine fois, je lui enfoncerais TOUT le thermomètre.

- Hermione ! C'était toi ?! ( Blaise ouvrit des yeux surprise puis rigola)

- ... Mais non. Pour qui me prend-tu ? ( Mione sourit innocemment et le regarda d'un regard qui dit" Ose répondre si tu tiens à tes couilles") Je suis un médecin très attentionné envers mes clients, surtout le 4 ème aujourd'hui (sourire)

- Ouf! Mais pourquoi le 4 ème ? (lui demanda Blaise)

- Car c'était un beau gosse pardi. Belle gueule, muscle là où il faut... (d'un coup Hermione pleurnicha)

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleure ? (lui demanda Blaise)

- C'était ce putain de streap teaser à la con.

(Drago crispa ses poings jaloux )

- En faite, tiens (tend un paquet à Drago)

- C'est quoi ? (fit Drago surpris puisqu'il ne se rappela pas avoir oublié quelque chose chez eux ou encore un anniversaire)

- Ben ouvre (lui ordonna Mione)

- ... (Ouvre le paquet et ressort un bout de chaîne, fit une tête choquée, et regarda au fond du sac et fronça les sourcils) Her-Mio-Ne (dit dangereusement Drago)

- Vouiiiiiiii ?

- Comment se fait-il que mes menottes de travail soit en miette ? (sourire crispée )

- Aucune idée, je les ai trouvé comme ça, et puis comment se fait-il que tu ne les avais pas sur toi pour aller au boulot ?! (fronce les sourcils) Non mais c'est la meilleure celle-là, il laisse traîner ses affaires, les bousillent et c'est sur moi que ça retombe. Pfff je m'en vais (sort des bureaux)

(Drago et Blaise ouvrent grand des yeux choqués)

- Elle nous fait quoi là ? (demanda Drago)

- Elle doit avoir ses problèmes du mois (lui répondit Blaise)

**BAM**

- Je t'ai entendu (lui dit Mione, puis prend un donuts et s'en va)

- Aïe ! Pas la peine de me balancer la chaise (pleurnicha Blaise)

- (Drago sourit) Elle joue à un jeu dangereux là !

- (Blaise le questionna du regard) En faite, tu vas sortir quoi au patron ? (lui demanda Blaise)

- Que je me suis battu avec une tigresse au lit. (lui dit moqueur Drago)

* * *

**21h**  
**Chez Drago et Hermione :**

Ahhh un bon bain bien bouillant, cela ne peut faire que du bien. Tiens, il est rentré, je cours en sa direction pour aller le saluer quand je le vis disparaître et réapparaître derrière moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que c'est mauvais pour moi.

- Bonsoir ! Comment s'est passé ta journée ? (lui demanda Mione en souriant)

- (l'embrassant dans le cou, Drago dit) Bien et toi ?

- Génial

- Tu as mangé ?

- Oui .

- Parfait (sourit puis embrassa Hermione dans le cou pour remonter à son visage) Aurais-vous l'extrême gentillesse de partager un bain en présence de ma personne ?

- je sais pas . Et puis, je me suis déjà lavée

- ...

Ben qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? ... Il me lâche et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Bah ! Ça lui passera avant que ça me reprenne ...

Bon, DODO ! AHHH mon lit, tu sais que je t'aime ? Hein ? Tu le sais ? ROHHH Mais oui, je t'aime ! [ NDA: je suis désolé, je suis en plein délire]

... Je me roula en boule avec la couverture au-dessus de moi, mais à peine que je fermais les yeux, la couverture fut retirer et je me retrouvai avec au-dessus de moi, un Drago souriant ne portant que pour seul habit, une chemise blanche.

- Dra-Drago ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Pour toute réponse, j'ai eu le droit à être soulever comme une patate, j'ai beau crier, gesticuler, le taper... Rien à faire.

Soudain, je me retrouva dans la salle de bain, d'un geste, je fus de nouveau pied à terre, enfin c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à ce qu'il me jette dans la baignoire, vite rejointe par lui-même.

- Non mais ça va pas, en plus je suis en nuisette.(Mione fronça les sourcils d'énervement)

- Vrai, d'ailleurs elle te va très bien mouiller. (lui dit Drago les yeux noircis de désir tout en la dévorant du regard)

- Change pas de sujet ! Bon, je sors.

- (Drago l'attrape par les hanches) Non tu restes ici ! (L'embrasse tout en faisant passer ses main dans les cheveux et sous sa nuisette) Sois à moi !

Je le regardais étonnée, puis lui sourit. Le voyant hésité, je repris possession de ses lèvres et de mes mains, je retraçais sa musculature. Je le vis, alors, mettre sa main dans l'eau puis la ressortir pour la porter à ma bouche, je ne cherchai pas plus loin et entreprit de lécher, de façon sensuel, ses doigts, je le vis sourire et me fis rapprocher plus près de son corps tout en faisant caresser nos deux sexes entre eux. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et plaça sa main que je léchais devant moi.

- De la gelée ? (lui demanda Hermione surprise)

- J'ai trouvé ça, en plus c'est comestible et à la cerise. ( sourire )

(Mione ouvrit des yeux surprise)

- ( Drago pris un bout de gelée, puis le mis dans sa propre bouche et lui dis) Goûte

Sa main dans ses cheveux, il tira ma tête en arrière et m'embrassa, je lui laissai l'accès à ma bouche, où s'en suivit une bataille de langue, le bout de gelée en était le trophée. Finalement, je remportai la victoire, je me détache de lui, souriante à pleine dent, alors que lui, fit mine de bouder.

- Tu as triché !

- MOI ?! Tricher ? Jamais je n'oserais faire une chose pareille.

- C'est quoi ce mensonge si énorme ?

En guise de réponse, je fis glisser sa chemise et l'enleva de ses épaule pour la laisser atterrir dans l'eau. Je pris sa fierté dans mes main et commença de lent vas et vient. Je l'entendis pousser un râle de satisfaction tout en déposant des baiser dans mon cou, il me porta et m'allongea sur le rebord de la baignoire, seul mes jambes resta dans cette mixture composé d'eau chaude et de gelée. Il sortit de l'eau et vient se poser devant moi, d'un geste précis et rapide, il m'enleva ma nuisette qui partit rejoindre sa chemise flottant au beau milieu du bain de mousse. Il parcourt mon corps de ses baiser, je ne pus que soupirer de plaisir tout en caressant ses cheveux, ses mains effleuraient ma peau et je les sentis descendre jusqu'à mes jambes pour remonter vers mes cuisses où il se stoppa. Il fit rentrer sa langue en moi et explora chaque recoin avec celle-ci, je plaçai mes main devant ma bouche afin d'éviter de gémir, je voulais lui montrer qu'il fallait plus que ça pour que je jouis dans ses bras. Voyant ma résistance, deux de ses doigt rentra en moi, je sursautai mais n'en montra rien, du moins j'essayai, il entama de lent vas et vient, et de sa main qui lui restait enleva les miennes de ma bouche, cependant, je ne voulais toujours pas céder a ces caprices et je me mordis l'intérieur de ma joue. Soudain, je me sentis soulever, Drago avait ramené ma tête et m'embrassai avec passion et ardeur, je lui répondis tout en tâtant son corps de mes doigts, puis je me retrouvais de nouveau allonger, mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, mon fiancé au-dessus de moi. Il était assis à califourchon sur moi, je pouvais sentir sa peau glacé me brûlé, ses genoux enserrait ma tête, son membre durcit caressait mon visage, je sentis son souffle sur mes mains puis une douleur... Deux crocs étaient rentrés dans mon poignet droit et je sentis mon sang coulée dans sa bouche... Passion, désir, tout se mélangeait, sentant toujours la caresse de son membre sur ma joue, je décida de jouer un peu tandis que mon fiancé se nourrissait, je pris une de ses testicules en bouche et jouait avec ma langue, ne s'y attendait pas, je le sentis se crispé et ses genoux se resserrèrent. Levant ma tête, je la pose sur ses genoux qui maintenant me servais d'oreiller, tout en continuant de jouer avec ses testicules, après avoir parcouru et nettoyer chaque repli de ses bourses, je fis remonter ma langue le long de sa vierge pour venir titiller son gland. Je le torturais, et je le savais... Il avait fini depuis longtemps de s'abreuver, maintenant, il lécha mes doigts et jouait avec eux, avec son derrière, il entravait mes seins et s'amusait à resserrer sa prise et à les défaire, à se frotter contre mes bouts de chair tendus par l'excitation et le plaisir. Tout en parcourant sa verge, je lécha la gelée accroché à mon trésor puis le prit en pleine bouche puis commença de long vas et vient tout en enroulant ma langue autour de sa verge, je l'entendis gémir et crier mon nom, je souris, alors qu'il allait éjaculer, il voulu se retirer pour éviter que j'absorbe la substance mais j'en décida autrement et l'empêcha de se retirer en le maintenant avec mes dents, enlaçant ses doigts aux miens, sa tête dans mes cheveux, il se déversa en moi, je recueilli son sperme et l'avalait avec plaisir puis desserrant ma prise, je lécha son gland parsemer encore de liquide blanc. Il recula afin que nos visages soient face à face, puis m'embrassa tout en faisant parcourir sa langue dans ma paroi buccal comme si il voulait la nettoyer, à bout de souffle, on rompis le baiser puis sans crier gare, il pénétra en moi avec force. Sous le coup, je me cambra et lacera son dos, cette fois-ci, je ne me retenais plus, je criai son nom et des glapissements de plaisir sortit de ma gorge, il était dans l'eau, debout, et moi, toujours allongé sur le rebord les jambes écartés.

- Dra... Drago ! Plus... Plus vite ! S'il te plait!

Il accéda à ma requête, mes jambes furent poser sur ses épaules et il commença à donner des coups de reins de plus en plus violents, je me cambra et hurla mon plaisir. Drago se rapprocha, mes jambes toujours sur ses épaules, il m'embrassa puis titilla mes tétons de sa langue. Cependant, je voulais plus, alors de mes mains, je pris son derrière et fit rentrer un doigt dans son anus, il hurla puis accéléra la cadence tout en plaquant mes mains contre mon corps, je frissonnai, le froid commençait à se faire sentir malgré que mon corps brûlait de plaisir, ma peau, elle, réclamait de la chaleur. Me voyant grelottante, Drago me porta et m'emmena au milieu de la baignoire, toujours en moi, je me retrouve assise sur lui. Ces coups de reins avait cessé mais il ne s'était pas retirer, j'embrassai son cou mais laissa mes mains poser sur son torse. Au bout d'un moment, il se retira de moi, puis me fit tourner de façon à se que je sois dos à lui, j'étais toujours assise sur lui puis sans que je m'y attende ses mains emprisonna mes seins et il me pénétra par derrière, je hurla son nom. Il continua à faire ses vas et vient tout en pelotant mes seins, une de ses mains descendit jusqu'à mon intimité et de ses doigt me pénétra de nouveaux, il accorda ses gestes avec ceux de derrière, je hurla encore mon bonheur jusqu'à ce qu'il mit sa main devant ma bouche, mes mains était emprisonnées sous sa cuisse, il prit mes seins dans sa bouche et s'amusa avec. Tout mon corps était en feu, mes cris étouffés le rendait fou, il accéléra, chaque coup me heurta. Puis dans un dernier coup, il se déversa en moi pour la deuxième fois, il se retira et me pris dans ses bras. J'étais épuisé mais heureuse, je fermais les yeux et m'accrochais à lui, je le sentis sourire puis embrassa le haut de mon crâne. Je me sentis soulever pour me retrouver dans notre lit.

- Tu aurais put nous sécher ! Maintenant, les draps sont trempés. (dit Mione en regardant les draps)

- Tu m'aurais trop tenté.

- Tu vas me tuer un de ces jours !

- Avoue que ce te plairait.(Drago joua des ses sourcils tout en la regardant malicieusement)

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !(Mione sourit grandement)

Je l'embrasse en essayant par ce baiser de lui montrer à quel point, j'avais vécu un moment magique. C'est donc, collé l'un à l'autre que l'on partit dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Quelque semaine plus tard :**

- Moi je propose en été !(dit Louis)

- Non, non ! Le 1 ère Avril, c'est pendant le printemps, ça ira parfaitement avec notre Hermione. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? (lui demanda Narcissa)

- Euh oui. (répondit Mione)

- Bon maintenant, la robe (Narcissa sourit excitée de marier son cadet)

Comme vous pouvez le constatez, je suis actuellement avec ma futur belle-famille pour régler les préparatifs de mariage, quand on leur a appris la nouvelle, je vous jure qu'ils ont hurlé de joie, ils ont même sabré le champagne.

Résultat des courses, nous avons eu droit à un Louis, ivre mort et une Narcissa, bourrée .

Ahh et une tentative d'empoisonnement sur ma personne made in Lucius, vous me croyez pas ?... Ben, mettez le contenu de la flûte de champagne que vous offre Lucius dans un pot de fleur et regardez la fleur flâner petit à petit. Sinon a part mes vertiges et mon envie de boire qui ne disparaît pas, tout baigne.

- Mais pour la robe, on ne peut pas la choisir, un peu plus décolleté ? (demanda Louis qui y assistait pour donner son avis)

- Tu as dit quelque chose mon fils ?(sourit Narcissa et le regarda d'un regard qui disait " Si tu tiens à avoir une descendance, alors ferme ta gueule")

- No...non. (Balbutia Louis de peur devant sa maman)

- Bon, pour la robe, on verra ça avec les filles qui d'ailleurs ne devrait pas tarder à arriver! On fera des essayages. Tu es partante Herm... ?(elle regarda Hermione) Hermione? Hermione!

Je ne vois plus rien, je n'entends plus rien... Juste la voix de Narcissa qui m'appelle puis je sombre...

Quand je me réveillai, je ne vis que deux choses, le plafond et les têtes inquiètes de mes amies. Je leur lançai un sourire rassurant

- Avant toute chose, je vous rassure je vais mieux. (sourire)

- Oh Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai eu peur ! Tu t'es évanoui comme ça... (lui dit Narcissa)

- Ça t'arrive souvent ? (lui demanda Ginny inquiète)

- Non mais j'ai des vertiges et des migraines affreuses, mais surtout j'ai tout le temps soif !

- Soif ? (demanda Parvati)

- C'est bizarre ça ! Et tu n'es pas aller voir un médecin. (lui demanda Pansy, elle aussi inquiète)

- Non, je suis sûr que ce n'est que passager. (Mione sourit pour les rassurer)

- Mais ton lien avec Drago, ne te permet pas d'voir une défense immunitaire très élevée donc de ne pas contracter de maladie ? (demanda Ginny)

- Ginny a raison ! C'est bizarre... A moins que Hermione soit...

* * *

Mouahaha ,j'ai coupée, volontairement la phrase, je vais la continuer dans le prochain, chapitre! Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Du lemon? Qu'est-ce que vous n'aimer pas ? Ce que vous aimer? Que pensez-vous que Hermione a? Est-elle malade? Vampire?

J'attends vos avis, je pense que certains vont trouver!

A mardi pour la suite!


	12. Une part de nous deux

Salut, je suis désolé, je suis pressée donc je répondrais au review dans le prochain chapitre,mais merci pour vos review et j'espère que vous allez aimer . Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Résumé : Hermione Granger a fait la connaissance de Drago Malefoy grâce à sa meilleure amie Ginny Weasley, qui aujourd'hui porte le nom de Zabini, dut à son statut d'épouse de Blaise Zabini. Beaucoup de choses se sont passés, des pleurs, des pardons, de l'amour et des révélations, en effet, Drago et les autres ne sont pas humains mais des vampires ou lycan... Maintenant Hermione est fiancé à Drago, et est médecin. Plus tard, on apprendra qu'elle est liée à Drago par le Glove Sire, lien tissé grâce à son don de sang qu'elle fait à Drago. Alors que les préparatifs du mariage avançaient, la brune fut prise de vertiges et s'évanouit, chose qui étonne tout le monde car grâce à ses nouvelles capacités, Hermione ne devrait plus contracter de maladie... Cependant est-il possible que Hermione soit tout simplement malade ou enceinte ?**

* * *

**11-Une part de nous deux.**

- _A moins que_... _Hermione soit_ enceinte (dit Narcissa en regardant Hermione)

- Oui, c'est vrai que ça serait logique (sourit Lavande)

- Notre petite Hermione enceinte ! (sourit Parvati)

- J'espère que ça sera une fille (sourit Pansy)

- Je suis si contente pour toi (sourit Ginny en la félicitant)

- Hehe merci les filles ( leur remercia Mione)

[ NDA: l'info n'est pas encore arrivé à leur cerveau, ah tiens le voila]

- QUOI ?! (crièrent toutes les filles choquées)

- HERMIONE EST ENCEINTE ?! (crièrent les filles)

- JE SUIS ENCEINTE ! (cria Mione)

- C'est une supposition.(dit Narcissa)

- HER-MIO-NE! (dit Pansy en appuyant bien chaque syllabe de son nom)

- Oui ?

- Va me faire un putain de test de grossesse pour qu'on soit fixé.(lui dit Pansy)

- Mais je n'ai pas de test sous la main .

- ET BEN DÉMERDE TOI POUR M'EN TROUVER UN ! ET VITE ! (cria Pansy)

- Pansy ! Pas la peine de t'énerver . (la réprimanda Ginny)

- TADAM (fit Lavande en sortant un test de grossesse d'un sachet)

- Que ? Ou est ce que tu l'as eu ? (dit Parvati surpris)

- Bah ! A la pharmacie (lui répondit Lavande en la regardant l'air de dire "t'es bête ou quoi?"

Je pris le test de ses mains et partit en direction des toilettes sous le regard intense de mes amies et de ma belle-mère. Quelques minutes, le résultat apparaît... Bon ! 2 barres = positif, 1 barre = négatif... QUOI ?! JE SUIS ENCEINTE !

- Les filles, c'est positif !(dit Hermione en sortant de la salle de bain )

- Qu'est ce qui est positif ? (dit une voix)

- Hein? (surprise et tourna la tête) ... DRAGO ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

- On m'a prévenu que tu avais fait un malaise, alors avec les gars on est rentré (pose son front contre celui de Hermione) Comment tu te sens ?

- Ça va (sourit Hermione doucement)

- C'est positif, alors tu es vraiment enceinte ! (dit Lavande)

- ... ENCEINTE ?! (crièrent ensemble les garçons surpris)

- JE VAIS ÊTRE GRAND MÈRE ! (s'excita en criant Narcissa)

- JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA ! (cria Drago encore choquée)

- DRAGO VA ÊTRE PAPA ! (crièrent les mecs encore choqués)

- HERMIONE VA ÊTRE MAMAN ! (s'excita toute les filles en criant)

- (Hermione fit un sourire crispé énervé d'entendre tous ces cris) .. OHH MAIS QUELLE BONNE DÉDUCTION QUE VOUS ME FAITES LA! OUI, JE SUIS ENCEINTE ! OUI, JE VAIS ÊTRE MAMAN ET OUI, DRAGO VA ETRE PAPA, DU MOINS C'EST-CE QUE VEUX LA LOGIQUE ALORS SI IL Y A ENCORE UNE PERSONNE QUI FAIT UN COMMENTAIRE SUR CA, JE LE DÉMONTE EN PLUSIEURS MORCEAUX ... COMPRIS ?

- Ou-Oui ( balbutia tout le monde)

- Ah ça va mieux (sourit Mione) ... J'ai soif !

- Oh malheur sur toi mon gars ! Elle a déjà des sautes d'humeur ... Au bout du 4 ème mois, je n'imagine même pas les dégâts que ça va être (dit Theo en regardant Drago d'un air "Paix à ton âme vieux, je suis content de t'avoir connu, tu vas me manquer mais c'est pour une bonne cause n'est-ce pas?")

(Hermione eut un sourire sadique en le regardant puis ses hormones prirent le dessus et elle le frappa)

**BAM BOUM BIM**

- Sale connard de merde.

- Mais comment tu as eu ça ?! (dit soudain Louis surpris )

- Ben ! A ton avis, comment on fait les bébés ? (lui demanda Ron)

- Drago est allé chez le fleuriste. Tu as pris quoi ? Une rose ou un chou ? (lui demanda Louis en souriant )

-? (tout le monde le regarda perdu,et se demandèrent " De quoi il parle celui-la" )

- Ben oui ! Pour savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon (Fit tout sourire Louis)

- Louis ! Tu plaisante ?! Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment on fait des enfants ?! (lui demanda Parvati)

- Si je sais (Louis fronça les sourcils).. Drago est partit planté sa graine acheter au magasin dans le potager d'Hermione. (sourit Louis)

**BANG **(tout le monde tomba à la renverse)

Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! Louis, ne sait pas, comment on se reproduit ... Moi qui pensais que c'était un gros pervers qui couche chaque soir avec une fille différente ... Je me suis carrément trompé, enfin à moitié car ça reste un pervers.

- Mon frère me fait honte (dit Drago)

- Y a de quoi ! (dit Parvati choquée) Même mes cousins de 8 ans, ils savent comment on fait!(lui dit Parvati)

- Et moi qui pensais que c'était mon aîné, mon maître (pleurnicha Ron)

- Prend ça bien mon chéri. Ça veut dire que tu es le maître dans se domaine. (lui dit Parvati en le réconfortant)

- vouiii (dit Ron en séchant ses larmes)

- Mais alors quand on le voyait revenir avec des filles le soir... (commença Pansy)

- Il faisait juste que dormir, maintenant je comprends pourquoi la meuf partait de mauvaise humeur (continua Théo)

- Alors ce n'est pas lui qui plaquait les filles mais... (dit Ginny)

- Il se faisait plaquer par les meufs (termina Blaise)

- Ohh la honte (dit tout les mecs)

- Louis (dit Narcissa en plissant les yeux tout en le regardant)

- Oui maman.

- Tu vas allez prendre des cours, et te trouver une nana et me faire des petit enfants (lui dit Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils)

- Euh...

- Mione, arrête de boire comme ça ! (la réprimanda Ginny)

- Mais j'ai trop soif (se justifia Mione)

- Tu en es à combien de bouteille d'eau ? (lui demanda Parvati)

-... 20

- 20 ! Oh la vache, je comprends maintenant pourquoi ton bedon ne cesse de grossir. (lui dit Lavande en gloussant)

- Ma vieille, cette erreur ne sera pas pardonné (sourit sadiquement) Et sache que mon bide grossi car un tout mimi petit être va grandir là-dedans donc à l'accouchement, je retrouverai mon ventre à l'état initial contrairement à toi (vide une autre bouteille d'eau)

- Her-Mio-Ne! (cria Lavande énervé )

- Tiens, c'est du jus de tomate que j'ai fait .(lui dit Narcissa en lui donnant une bouteille remplie de jus rouge)

- Merciiiiiiii ! (Boit) haa. Ça fait un bien fou, Narcissa vous pourrez me donnez la recette de votre jus car là, vous m'avez sauvez la vie (la remercia et lui demanda Mione en souriant)

- Euh et ben... C'est du sang.(lui Narcissa en la regardant)

( tout le monde fit une tête choquée)

-... Euh Narcissa, vous avez bien dit du sang (sourit Hermione)

- Oui (sourit Narcissa)

- (sourire)... J'ai bu du sang, et j'ai dis que c'était délicieux.

- MAMAN ! (cria Drago énervé que sa mère ait pu donner du sang à sa fiancée)

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça (fronce les sourcils) et puis, sache que dorénavant Narcissa devra boire du sang tout les jours.

- Mais alors.. (commença Drago)

- NON (cria Narcissa énervé), Hermione n'est pas transformé en vampire mais l'enfant qu'elle porte a des gènes de vampire donc il est normal qu'il doit s'abreuver de sang.

- Mais l'enfant boit directement le sang de Hermione, alors pourquoi Hermione doit-elle en boire ? Il serait plus simple de prendre des cachets pour augmenter le taux de production des globules rouges ? Non ? (demanda Harry)

- C'est vrai, mais là, on assiste au premier être mi-vampire mi-humain, donc on ne sait pas comment cela évolue, ni comment le bébé fonctionne.(lui dit Narcissa)

- Je vous arrête, je ne sers pas de cobaye (leur dit Hermione)

- Non par contre, il va falloir qu'on te surveille. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles voir Rose, elle saura quoi faire et expliquer ce phénomène et peut-être éviter que tu boives du sang... Bon, je vous laisse quelque minute, j'ai quelque chose à faire (Leur dit Narcissa puis elle sorti de la pièce)

-euh..

- je peux en ravoir ? (demanda Mione)

- NON (dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils)

- Mais Drago... (pleurnicha Mione)

- On va chez Rose, elle va sûrement trouver un moyen !

(Hermione pleurnicha à cause de ses hormones qui veulent du sang)

- Tu es dur Drago, tu sais il n'y a rien de grave (lui dit Blaise)

(Drago le regarda d'un regard meurtrier )

- Mais je ne veux pas partir Drago d'amour (pleurnicha Mione)

- LOUIS! (cria une voix en rentrant en vitesse dans le hall du manoir)

- Euh.. (tout le monde regarda vers le hall pour voir la personne qui vient de débouler )

- Maman ! Mais que fais-tu ? (lui demanda Louis)

Sans un mot, Narcissa déboula dans le salon en tirant une jeune fille derrière elle, prenant Louis par le bras, elle entraîna les deux jeunes gens à l'étage. On la vit les lancer dans la chambre puis la refermer à clef, elle descendit toute contente, fière d'avoir fait une bonne action. Plus tard, on entendit quelques gémissements provenant de la chambre puis un cri retentit : « YAHOU ! Alors c'est comme ça qu'on fait les bébés ! Mais c'est trop extra ! PLUS VITE ! »

(tout le monde regarda Narcissa perdu, puis choqués en entendant les cris)

- Voilà, problème résolue (souria Narcissa) ... Bon Hermione, en passant j'ai pris rendez-vous pour toi chez Rose, demain 10h. Apres cela, on s'occupe du mariage (l'informa Narcissa )

- OUI (s'extasia Lavande)

- Il va d'ailleurs falloir l'avancer (leur dit Parvati)

- Oui tout à fait (approuva Pansy)

- En tout cas, toute mes félicitations Hermione, tu vas bientôt te marier et être maman (sourit Ginny)

Elles vont me tuer!

**Le lendemain :**

- Tu es sûr de vouloir venir ?(demanda Hermione à Drago)

- Oui. Apres tout, c'est notre enfant, je ne vais pas te laisser seul dans cette situation. (lui dit Drago)

- Bon allez !

**TOC ! TOC ! **

- Entrez ! (fit une voix derrière la porte)

- Bonjour Rose, (la salua Hermione en souriant)

- Drago et Hermione, asseyez-vous... Alors comme ça, tu serais enceinte ? (lui demanda Rose)

- A ce qui paraît . (répondit Hermione)

- Bon, on va faire une échographie, je suppose que vous êtes le père ?

- Oui { A_ ton avis, je fous quoi ici, si je ne suis pas le père} _

- Et ben ! Ce n'est pas banal, une de mes élèves, enceinte d'un vampire. (dit Rose)

(le couple la regarda blasé))

- (Rose concentré dans son travail) ... C'est la première fois que je vois ça !

- Normal, puisque Hermione est la première femme à tomber enceinte d'un vampire.(dit Drago)

- Oui mais là, ça dépasse les entendements... Ça va faire quoi, 1 à 2 semaines qu'Hermione est enceinte et les enfants apparaît comme deux fœtus ayant 2 mois.(leur dit Rose)

- Les fœtus vampire sont si différents des fœtus humain ?(demanda Hermione) Attendez vous avez dit les enfant et pas l'enfant?

- Oui vous attendez des jumeaux.(lui dit Rose) Et pour répondre à ta première question, assez, le temps de grossesse est plus court chez les vampires, environ 4 mois...

- 4 mois ?! ... Je ne sais pas si je dois sauter de joie ou si je dois paniquer (dit Hermione)

- En faite, vous voulez savoir si ce sont des garçons ou des filles ?(leur demanda Rose)

- On peut déjà savoir ?! (dit Drago surpris)

- On ne doit pas attendre 4 mois avant de pouvoir déterminer le sexe ? (lui demanda Hermione surprise)

- Tes bébés sont métis où cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! (lui dit Rose)

- Non non. Moi ça me dérange pas, et toi Drago ?

- Non, moi aussi je voudrais bien savoir (sourit Drago)

- Bon, ben vous attendez un petit garçon et une petite fille (sourit Rose)

- COOLLL on aura chacun des deux (sourit grandement Drago)

- Bon Hermione, on va continuer sur le traitement que t'a fait Narcissa, je veux que chaque jour, tu bois deux canette de sang.

- Deux canette ?! (s'exclama Mione surprise)

- Y a pas d'autres solutions ? (demanda Drago en perdant doucement son sourire)

- Oui, deux canette (sourire crispé de Rose) et non, pas d'autre solution, je ne veux pas prendre le risque et puis d'après ce que je lis, elle ne peut se réhydrater qu'en buvant du sang donc...Maintenant, vous allez arrêter de m'interrompre (les averti Rose en les regardant d'un regard à fait pâlir Voldy)

- Oui Madame (fit le couple)

- Pour une raison que j'ignore, ton corps réclame du sang, donc tu vas faire comme si tu étais un vampire.(dit Rose à Mione)

- Sauter des immeubles de 30 étages sans me casser la gueule, avoir une force incroyable, et aller super vite ! (s'excita Mione)

- Non (dit Rose en la regardant l'air de se dire "elle est tarée")

- Fais chier (pleurnicha Mione)

- Bon on se voit toute les semaines, reviens me voir la semaine prochaine. Allez bye bye. Et Hermione, tu es en congé(sourit grandement Rose )

**CLAC**

(le couple fit une tête choquée)

J'y crois pas, la garce. Elle nous a foutu a la porte ... Je vois Drago prendre son portable et s'éloigner, je partis directement en direction de la voiture et me cala contre la portière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon fiancé me rejoint et ouvra la voiture, je m'engouffra à sa suite à l'intérieur de l'auto et nous sortons de l'hôpital.

- On va où ? (demanda Mione)

- Ma mère veut nous voir. Quand je lui ai dis que tu allais accoucher sûrement dans 4 mois, elle a décidé d'avancer le mariage, du coup on doit y aller pour les préparatifs.

- Cache ta joie surtout ! Elle se voit à peine sur ton visage -(lui dit Mione)

- Le seul moment que je vais apprécier dans le mariage ça sera devant l'autel. Car, préparer la bouffe mais surtout faire les essayages, ce n'est pas trop mon truc (lui dit Drago)

En à peine quelques minutes, on se retrouva devant le manoir Uchiwa, a peine je sortis de la voiture qu'une masse sombre s'abat sur moi.

- Ma belle-fille chérie ... Dites moi tout (lui demanda Narcissa)

- Maman, laisse-nous rentrer. ( lui dit Drago)

- Oui oui, en plus tous vos amis sont là (sourit Narcissa)

On entra dans le salon, et déballa toute ce qu'on savait à nos amis et la famille sauf le fait que ce sont des jumeaux, ils furent tous très heureux pour nous, j'étais moi-même contente, mais la question fatal arriva.

- En faite, garçon ou fille ?

- Euh (dit Hermione)

-Quelle question ! C'est une fille, j'en suis sûr, de ma compagne, on ne peut s'attendre qu'a une fille. (sourit Pansy)

- ...

- On pourra lui acheter plein de jolie robes toute mimi (s'extasia Parvati)

- Voui voui ( cria enthousiasme Lavande)

- Moi je veux être le parrain. ( Dit Blaise)

- Et moi la marraine (s'extasia Pansy)

- Voyons, ce sont aux parents de choisir qui sera le parrain et la marraine.(leur dit Ginny)

- C'est un garçon... (leur dit Drago)

- QUOI! (cria Pansy )

- Attend Pansy,il n'a pas fini, c'est une garçon et une fille. (dit Hermione qui paniquait )

- Un mec et une fille? des jumeaux (s'extasia Narcissa)

- Bravo mec, (chaque garçon les félicita)

- KYA plus de shopping (cria toutes les filles en sautant sur Hermione)

- Arrêtez les filles, vous allez l'étouffer et faire du mal aux bébés. (leur dit Drago inquiet pour sa compagne)

- Je sais comment faire les bébés ! (s'extasia Louis)

- Louis! Mais depuis quand es-tu là ? Et cet quoi cette tenue ?! (lui demanda Ginny)

- (Louis en boxer) MOUHAHAHA Je suis le dieu du sexe à présent. Tremblez gente demoiselle, Louis Malefoy est dans la place.

**BONG**

- Bon dieu, je le préférais quand il était si enfantin (dit Ginny après l'avoir tapé)

- Ginny, tu es violente quand tu t'y mets (pleurnicha Ginny)

- Alalalala, les oiseaux chantent, la vie est belle ... Ohh la jolie robe de marié (s'extasia Narcissa dans une bule)

- {_Tous des tarés } _... (pensa une personne étrangère à la bande)

- Celle-là aussi est belle mais celle-là aussi ... Rah que c'est difficile de choisir (s'extasia Narcissa)

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe dans MA maison ? (fit une voix sortit de nul part

* * *

ALors qu'en pensez-vous? A votre avis qui est le nouveau venu?

Petit indice, ce n'est pas Lucius, mais il fait parti de la famille! Et il y'aura peut-être un lemon dans le prochain chapitre qui ne sortira pas le jeudi mais le vendredi, je suis désolé, mais j'ai quelque problèmes personnel et je n'ai pas encore écrit le prochain chapitre, donc je vais l'écrire demain, et comme le jeudi je serais pas vraiment sur mon pc, mais sur mon phone, donc je ne pourrais pas posté de chapitre, merci de votre compréhension.

A vendredi pour la suite.


	13. Note IMPORTANT

Salut, je sais que ça fait trois semaines que je n'ai pas publié et même pas une note. Mais j'ai une bonne raison pour les deux premières semaines mais pas pour la dernière. Alors pour vous expliquer ma raison.

en 1) ma cousine a accouché le 6 juillet vers les trois heures du matin, et avec ma mère, on était la bas, on est parti le vendredi matin, précipitamment, et la bas, j'avais pas mon pc, ou mes fichiers sont, donc, j'ai du naviguer sur le pc de ma cousine qui me l'a gentiment prêter, en faite comme elle a accouché, elle est tellement pris par la bout'd'chou, qu'elle ne navigue pas, donc elle me l'a donner , ou je ne pouvais rien publier. On est resté avec le reste de la famille, deux semaines, on est revenu vers le 10 juillet.

Pour la dernière semaine le chapitre suivant n'est pas écrit, je vous avait dis, que je l'écrirais le mercredi soir soit le 3, mais malheureusement j'ai écrit seulement trois lignes, puis je n'avais plus d'idée, alors je me suis dis que je le continuerais le jeudi soir, mais le jeudi soir, j'étais tellement fatiguée, que je me suis endormie des que ma tête a touché mon oreiller. Bien sur, je m'étais dis, que je finirais le chapitre, le vendredi matin, pour vous le poster le soir, mais vers les midi, approximativement, mon oncle a appelé ma mère et l'a dit que sa fille est entrain d'accoucher, elle est restée plusieurs heures en travail, c'est une petite fille, Laura. Quand je suis revenue, ma mère a du payer la facture d'internet, et ils ont ramené internet chez moi, mais maintenant je sature grave dessus, et j'ai commencé une autre fic mais pas sur Dramione ou Delena, mais sur les One Direction, j'ai envoyé le prologue et le chapitre 1 à ma beta, mais comme c'est les vacances, elle ne me les a pas renvoyé, mais bon c'est pas maintenant que je comte le posté.

Et pour la suite, je vous dis à lundi. Merci de votre compréhension.

Dray86


End file.
